A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Shachiecoh Hime
Summary: Rei is guy whose fate seems to be controlled by the fact that he is kingdom’s prince. What will happen if he met a girl name, Aya? Will she able to convince himself to live life on his own rules?.
1. The King's Challenge

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hurray!!!! I'm back with another fic. Whoo! How are you all doing, minna? Hope you were all fine. This is a new ReixAya fic so I hope you'll love this just like the love we had for this two couple. I used a prince-type plot here. I got the idea after watching the movie "The Prince and Me". Well, how do I say it, I really want to write stories like this on but there were circumstances that prevented me on writing it. So I'm hoping that you will like this one as I like it. I'm a fairytale lover, didn't you know that? It's because I'm dreaming of having a happy ending to. Whoo!!!!

By the way, does anyone here know the title of the insert song and the singer being played on the broadcasting room where in Rei and Aya were talking to each other on Episode 22. Please tell me, if you know. And where can I download it. Thanks.

Please. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei and Yuuya's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

…

…

"When it comes to love…

…

Most people believe you only have two choices. Either you play the part of the knight in shining armor and travel half way around the globe to find it or you wait patiently for love to come knocking as the damsel in distress would in the top most room of the highest tower.

…

What most people fail to realize that there is a middle ground between two extremes. Love is not something you can find in the same way you find a lost pen or a perfect white lie. Neither is it something that will just fall into your lap while you are sitting on a park during lunch on a bright sunny day. Love requires a balance between initiative and fate and is much like your favorite song; you listen to it, sing along and keep it playing."

…

…

**Activity One: The King's Challenge**

…

…

"…Did you get what I was trying to point out about love, your highness?" Mr. Gunjo asked the future king of Arcadia.

The prince nodded in his response.

"I see… Well that's all I have to discuss for today's lesson. I'll be seeing you next week, okay?" The teacher said.

"Yeah. Happy weekend, Sensei." The prince said to him.

Suddenly a knock came outside the door.

…

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Who is it?" Rei asked.

"It's Yuya, your highness." The kingdom's butler said.

"I see." Rei replied. "What do you want?"

"The King and Queen are calling you."

"Otou-san and Okaa-san?" He asked. "Doushite?"

"They didn't say. They're waiting at you at the dining room."

"I see. You may go then. I'll go there right away."

"Hai!"

…

…

At the dining table,

"Are you sure it's the best, honey?" The queen asked.

"Yeah." The King replied. "That guy has no interest on ruling this kingdom that's why he didn't look for his own princess. If he rejects my offer then I have no choice but to put an arrange marriage."

The handsome prince then came in on the dining hall and greeted his parents. "You call me?" he asked the King.

"Yeah." The King replied after drinking wine on his goblet. "Have a sit." He told Rei.

He did as what the King ordered. "What do you want to talk about, Sire?" He asked.

"Well I hope you haven't forgotten."

"Forgotten about what?"

"You only have 6 months remaining before your 18th birthday."

"So?"

"That means that I'll pass the crown to you but in order to do that you must first find a princess who will soon be the queen of Arcadia."

"What if I don't look for one?" Rei asked.

"Then I have no choice but to settle a political marriage for you, my son. Have you heard about the Haruno Heiress? The princess of that kingdom is so beautiful. She's not bad if she ends up being our daughter-in-law."

Rei gulped hard. "You mean Lady Sakura?" He asked. "She's engaged with the Duke Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. How could you do that? To break someone's relationship just to find me a princess! That's mean."

"Well, if you don't want what we are suggesting then you have to seek out a princess for yourself." The King ordered.

"What???" Rei asked.

"My dear…" The Queen said. "…You're not born in this world to live only with yourself. You're handsome and smart. I think there's a perfect girl waiting for you outside the castle. You have to find a girl who you have to protect."

"You're mother is right." The King agreed. "Now a take a limousine and an escort and roam around the city. Who ever catch your eyes will soon become your wife."

Rei sighed. "Geez! Like there's a choice." He said. "All I have to do is find a girl, right? But what will happen if I don't bring a girl tonight?"

"Well…" The King replied. "I'm afraid to tell you that if you go home tonight without any result on your trip you will marry Lady Sakura no matter what."

Rei stood up on his seat. "Yuya." He called his butler.

The blond went inside the dining hall and asked. "You call?"

"Prepare my motorcycle for I'm going outside the Kingdom and simple clothes for me." Rei ordered.

"As you wish." Yuya replied. "Hmmm… Should I join you?"

Rei shook his head. "Nope. This is my job alone.'

"I see. I understand."

…

…

Rei, wearing a pair of blue t-shirt and black pants, hopped in on his motorcycle and rode off the castle. On his look, no one would think that he was the prince of Arcadia. But despite on how ordinary he looks there's no denial that this guy is one in a million for being a handsome!!!!

He roams around the city. He saw many beautiful girls in a wealthy family; poor family but no one catch his attention. The King's challenge would be easy if only he had a girlfriend but he had no idea of what is love and he never experiences it before. For him, being the Arcadia's prince is really pain in the butt. Why must he have to find a princess right away? As far as he know, about his teacher's lesson last morning that love is not easy to find in the same way you find a lost pen or a perfect white lie. Neither is it something that will just fall into your lap while you are sitting on a park during lunch on a bright sunny day. If he can only be reborn in this world again he'll wish to be born as an ordinary citizen of that country with a freedom. Where in he can have fun with everyone, go to school from Monday to Friday and most of all gain many friends.

It's already noon but finding the girl you want to be with for the rest of your life is difficult. He's tired and he's hungry. If he didn't find one he'll marry Lady Sakura and that should hurt Prince Sasuke. Sakura is his childhood friend and she's beautiful and there's no doubt about it but she's engaged with one of his friend and he can't afford to hurt him since he is a good friend with him. He decides to look for a place to stay first. He wants to rest and plans to continue his searching for the right one after he eats.

He wander and wander all over the town without knowing that's he is already in a place he have never been there before. It's an old church located in the middle of a forest. "A church?' He thought. "I never thought that there's a place like this Arcadia." He goes down on his motorcycle and entered it. He slowly opened the wooden door and there he sees broken pieces of chair, dried leaves, broken statues of angels etc. He looked above and he sees that the roof is so rusty and had lots of holes which enables sunlight to come in.

In the front of the altar there were lots of flowers planted on the ground. He can smell the sweet sent of the said flower_. "Iries?"_ He thought. He was then surprised to see a girl wearing a blue sleeve-less dress sitting on it that seems to be checking the condition of the flowers. Her back is facing him so he had no idea on what she looks like.

"Anno…" Rei called.

The girl, whose name is Aya, flips out and surprised. She looked back to the church's entrance and asked. "Dare?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and the irises petals soon dance on the air as the two of them looked at each other. Silence fall on those two.

…

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

…

Rei looked at her. She did the same. No one's making the move to speak and ask who she is or who is he. _"Nande?" _Rei thought. _"My heart beat's so fast."_

Seeing Rei's trouble eyes, Aya stood up and came closer to him. She asks. "Daijobu?"

Rei startled. "Huh?" He replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. "You were spacing out."

"Ahh… Yeah. I'm fine." Rei replied.

"I see. That's good." She said as she went back to the flowers to check on them.

Rei followed her to where she is and said. "That's a good flower. Are you the one taking care of it?"

Aya nodded. "Yeah. No one knows that there's Iries blooming here on the church that's why I came to this place every now and them to take care of them."

"I see." Rei replied. "But you know that you can gain money with that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not sell those flowers on the market. If you do that, Arcadia will be beautiful, right? It's just like Arcadia full of flowers and wallet full of money, right?"

"Arcadia full of flowers and wallet full of money, you say?" Aya asked. "I like that."

"I'll help you." Rei said.

"Promise?" Aya asked.

"Yeah."

They stare at each others once again. She smiled at him. He did the same. "I haven't introduce myself to you, Have I?" She asked. "I'm Aya. Nice to meet you."

"Aya?" Rei asked. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Rei."

"Rei?" That's a good name."

"You think so? Thanks."

"By the way, I'm just curious." Aya told him. As she stood up and sat on one of church's chair. "How did you find this abandoned church? I mean it's located inside the forest and far away from the city. How come you get here? Are you lost?"

"Ahh…" Rei said. _"Should I tell her that I'm the prince and I'm looking for a princess? No. He she wouldn't believe that." _He thought of himself. "Well not really. I was just looking for a place where I can rest and my feet brought me here."

"Really?"

"How about you?" Rei asked. "Do you live here?"

"Nope. I live in the town. This place is my sanctuary."

"Ahh…"

"By the way have you taken your lunch yet?" Aya asked.

"Well."

"I prepared lunch myself before I went here. Care to join me?"

Rei's stomach growl. He blushed because of embarrassment. "Are you sure?"

Aya smiled. "Of course I am. I made lots of it so I don't mind sharing it with you. Let's go outside the church. There's a big Sakura tree outside. Let's eat there."

Rei nodded as his response.

The two of them soon step out of the abandoned church and headed to the Sakura tree that Aya had been talking a while ago. It's located in front of the church. She placed a checkered blanket on the ground and serves the food one at a time. There were bread, pasta, chicken, a bottle of cold soft drinks and a chocolate cake. Rei's wondering why it is many.

"Are you expecting someone to come here? I mean are you having picnic with your friends here?" Rei asked as he sat on the ground.

"Huh?" Aya asked. "Why did you say so?"

"Isn't the food were too much?" He asked.

"Oh! I get it." Aya asked. "It's because today is my birthday."

"Ah…" Rei replied. "Wait! You're birthday?"

Aya nodded. "Yup. I'm 17 now."

"Oh. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Are planning on celebrating it alone?" Rei asked.

"My parents are working overseas but they called me and greeted me."

"What about your friends?"

"We celebrated it yesterday right after my class. We held it in my house."

"Ah…"

"Here." Aya said as she handed the plate to Rei containing pasta, bread with tuna spread and a slice of chocolate cake."

"Thanks." Rei said.

"ITTADAKIMASU!!!!" They both said in unison.

Together they both eat the food that Aya prepared. "It's delicious." Rei said. "Are you the one who cooked it?"

"Yeah. Isn't it a bit salty?"

"No. It's great." Rei replied. "What do you call this dish?"

"Pasta with white sauce, I think." Aya replied.

"In our palace I remember our maid serve something like this too. I think it's called Carbonara." Rei said.

"I see." Aya replied. "Wait! Did you say palace?"

Rei gulped hard. "Place. I mean in our place."

"Really? I was surprise when I mistakenly heard palace."

"Why?"

"I thought you're one of the Kingdom's guard or knights." Aya replied.

"Ahh… The truth is… I'm." Rei said but was interrupted by Aya.

"Come to think of it, you have the same name as the prince, right?" Aya asked.

Rei paused for a seconds. He replied. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing."

"Changing the topic." Rei said. "You said a while ago that this place is your sanctuary, right?"

"Yeah. But I only came to this place during weekends or whenever there are no classes. When I'm in the church I feel solitude and calmness here. I like the view here, you know?"

"The view?" Rei asked curiously. "…But the only thing that you can see here is the church, right?"

Aya shook his head. She holds Rei's head and tilt it 40 degrees on the left side of the church. "Look." She said.

Rei's eyes widened on what he sees. "That's…" He replied.

"Yup." Aya replied. "The Balamb Garden-- Arcadia's Palace."

"I never knew that you can have a view of the palace from here." Rei said. _(It's his home, right?)_

"I didn't notice it before but you know…" Aya said. "…Whenever I stared at the palace I don't know why but it really makes me feel good. I think it's because I'm dreaming of living on it before."

"Huh?" Rei asked.

"Funny, isn't it? How can I live in such a wonderful place like that? I mean I'm just an ordinary girl here in Arcadia." Aya said. "Oh, wait!" She said. "There's a way."

"What?" Rei asked.

"Marry the prince." Aya replied. It makes Rei's heart skipped for a while. "But how can I do that? I never meet the prince before."

Rei didn't answer.

"Doushite?" Aya asked. "If you want to laugh you can. I don't mind."

"I'm not laughing." Rei told her. "Anno… Aya." He said.

"Nani?"

He looked at her honest eyes. "Iie.."

Aya's wondering why but she said. "Okay." After a couple of silence, Aya said something again. "You know I was wondering if the prince lived a happily life?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I got the feeling that the prince is somehow comparable to a caged bird. They said that if you're a prince or a princess you'll get whatever you like but is that really true? I mean what if the prince is suffering like he can't decide on his own free will because the King and Queen were the one who always make decisions for him. It's tough, you know? It's like your fate is being controlled by others."

Rei was silence. He never thought that there's someone here who understands his situation. "I guess you're right."

"I think I kinda see myself to him too." Aya said in low tone.

"You mean you're alike?" Rei asked.

"My parents were very strict and never let me do anything a girl would do. I always had a curfew at six and they are not allowing me to do part-time jobs, and, worst of all, being furious at me even if I a few points off on being number one in academics. They also never allowed me to go on dates. I feel like I was being tied down. One day I wake up that this must come to end. I made up my mind not to follow other desires but instead live life by my own rules, take whatever life throws at me and have the most out of everything. If I ever get the chance to meet the prince I'll say it to him. It's just that I'm worried that time will come that he can't decide on his own. If that happens he'll never get he chance to stand on his own feet that surely affects his ruling in this kingdom for sure."

"Aya." Rei called.

"Oh I'm sorry." Aya said. "I was carried away. I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine." Rei told him. "Hearing that makes me realize that you are right and you shouldn't let others decide your own happiness."

Suddenly a pink butterfly passed between them. "Look." Aya said. "A butterfly. Kirei."

"Yeah." He agreed. He then remembers something he learned from his mother when he was young. He raises his palm and allowed the butterfly to land on it. It really does. Aya was amazed on it. "Sugoi." Aya said.

Rei then holds Aya's right hand and slowly transferred the pink butterfly on her palm. "My mother once told me that if you catch a butterfly you should whisper a wish on it and set it free. The butterfly is the one who will deliver your wish to the Gods."

"Really?" Aya asked.

"Make a wish." Rei said. "Today's your birthday, right?"

"But what will I wish?" Aya asked.

"Something you never had before?"

Aya thought for a while. "I have good friends and have a happy life too but there's something I didn't experience yet. If I wish for a prince would that be okay?" Aya asked.

"A prince?" Rei asked. "Hmm… I think so."

Aya then closes her eyes and prayed. "Well to the gods or goddess who will receive my message I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish today. I'm wishing that one of these days I'll meet my prince. It's just that I am envious with my friends, Ran and Miyu, because there's someone that looks after them. Please I want to be protected too." Aya slowly opened her eyes and set free the butterfly. "Will my wish come true?" Aya asked Rei. "Maybe I should wish something better like passing my midterm exams or an increase in my allowance."

"Who knows?" Rei answered. "You have to believe."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey!" Rei said as he remembered something. "I bought my i-pod here. Want to listens some songs for a while?" Rei invited.

"Sure." Aya replied.

They seated right to each others. Rei placed one of the ear phone on Aya's left ear and the other one was on his. "Which songs do you want to listen?" Rei asked.

"Anything." Aya replied.

"How about songs from Aqua Timez or from Gack-T?" Rei asked.

"Oh? You like that?" Aya questioned. "Me too. I also like listening to the songs of Boa, Yui, Kotoko and Mami Kawada."

"Really? That's my favorites too. I didn't know we share the common interests when it comes to music. I wonder in other things." Rei added.

"Let's see." Aya said. "Who's your favorite author?"

"Well she's not that famous yet but I love some of her novels and fan fictions. Maybe you never heard of her before but she's my favorite. Her name is Shachiecoh Hime _(Ehem!)_" Rei said.

"The one who wrote the very successful "When God writes your story" and "I'm in love with my sister" story" Aya replied.

"You know her?"

"Of course. I'm a big fan of her." Aya giggled. "Hey, Rei." She called.

"Yes."

"Don't you find it weird? It's the first time we meet each other but we really clicked a lot don't you think. I never thought of meeting someone with the same interest like mine."

"Yeah."

…

…

The two of them listen to Rei's i-pod for a long time. There were times that they were sing along with the music even though it's not on the right tune. They had fun. They didn't even notice the time. After listening to almost 23 tracks of music Rei thought about his father's deal. He asked Aya. "Aya… Do you think we could be a great couple?"

She didn't answer.

"Hey." Rei called. "Because if you say yes… I'll tell you that I'm Arcadia's…" He isn't finished on what he's saying when Aya's head fall on his shoulder. She's sleeping like a princess.

Rei smiled. He removed the earphone on Aya's ear and comfortably allowed Aya to sleep on his shoulder. He sighed. "What the hell I was saying, right?" You told me that I shouldn't let anyone controls my fate. I was about to give up but I met you. Thanks." He whispered to Aya. He then removes several hair stands on Aya's face and tells her. "Sleep well for a while. I'll be right next to you as soon as you wake up."

…

…

Several hours had passed and the sun is about to set. Rei found himself sleeping also right next to Aya. He's the first one to wake up. "Huh?" He said after opening his tired eyes. "Where am I?" He asked when he sees Aya still sleeping on his shoulder. He removed once again the hair strands covering Aya's beautiful face. It tickled Aya. "Hmm…" Aya said as she opened her eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rei said. "Did I wake you up?"

Aya blushes seeing Rei's face an inch away from her. She quickly raises her head away from his shoulder and apologizes. "Gomen, I didn't know that I fall as sleep. I'm so embarrassed. You should at least wake me up."

"Iie." Rei said. "There's nothing to worry, Aya. I fell asleep too."

"Really?"

"Besides you were sleeping peacefully and I can't afford to wake you up."

"I see. Thanks." Aya said. "By the way I have something to tell you."

"What?" Rei asked.

"Remember what I wished at the butterfly a while ago." Aya said.

"Yeah."

"You know I dreamed that I was sleeping right on Prince Otohata's shoulder then he asked me if we could be a great couple." Aya said.

Rei is surprised. That incident happened, right? He paused for a while and asked. "So what did you answer to his question?"

"I agreed." Aya said happily. "I wished that I want to meet a prince but I never expected that a real prince will come and visit me in my dreams. Even though it's just a dream asking by the prince a question like that really makes me happy."

Rei smiled. "Dreams do coming true, right?"

Aya nodded. "I know someday my prince will come. I'll be waiting for that."

"Yeah." Rei agreed. "By the way I'm afraid to tell it to you but I have to go home now."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Wait!" Aya told Rei. "Call me right away as soon as you arrive at your home, okay?" She handed a piece of card to him- A calling card.

"Huh?"

"So that I can assure myself that you went home safely."

Rei smiled. "Okay. I'll call you."

"Thanks."

"But before I leave there's something I want you to have." Rei said as he removes something on his neck. He gave it to Aya.

"A necklace?" Aya asked. It's a white-gold necklace with a lock heart pendant on it. On the middle of the pendant there's a stone place on it. It's a white crystal. "What's this stone?" She asked again.

"A diamond." Rei answered. "A very rare diamond. It's called the Heart of Ocean."

"Heart of ocean?"

"Yeah."

"I can't." Aya said.

"Eh?"

"I can't have an expensive thing like this. I'm sorry."

Rei closes Aya's hand with the necklace on it. "It's my gift for you since today's your birthday and for our first meeting. Keep it."

"Are you sure?"

Rei nodded.

"Thanks."

Rei then wear it around Aya's neck. "Kirei." She said.

"I'm glad that you liked it." Rei said. "Neh, Aya. We will meet again, right?"

Aya smiled. "Yeah. I'll be waiting."

"Hearing that makes me happy. I'll leave now but first I'll walk you home."

"Iie. I can do it on my own. Just don't forget your promise that you'll call me, okay?"

Rei smiled. "Hai."

…

…

Rei soon went home after that. On his way, Yuya met him. "You're late." Yuya told him.

"I know." Rei said after handling Yuya the clothes he borrowed last morning. "Where are the King and Queen?"

"They are at their room." Yuya said.

"I'm going to talk to them." Rei said. He then went to his parent's room. "Father." He called outside the room.

"Come in." His father replied.

He opened the door and step in. "I'm back." He said.

Putting down the pen he is holding the King replied. "So? You're alone? Does that mean I won?"

"I will not marry Lady Sakura." Rei said straight to the point.

"But you lost to our deal, right?" The King said.

"Father." Rei explained. "Ever since I was a kid I always followed whatever orders you ordered me. I never been a bad son to you until now but in times like this I'm afraid but I have to disobey you. I won't allow you to steal my own happiness just for the sake of the kingdom. Whoever I want to go steady with and spend my life with forever is my choice. That's why I'm not going to marry her. If you still insisted it then marry her in place of me. Got that?"

"Rei." The queen called.

"It's okay, honey." The King said. "So don't tell me you found one?"

"I don't know but thanks to her I was awaken. I'm not a doll that was being controlled by your own strings. I have a life too. I want to at least experience being ordinary guy with freedom too. That's all I have to say now. Good night."

"Fine. Do whatever you want. But if you still haven't found a princess before your birthday I'm afraid but you have to marry Lady Sakura. Let's see if you can find one." The King challenged.

Rei smiled.

"You're pretty confident, huh. What's the meaning of that?"

"Ha!" Rei said. "Then I tell you now. You are already lost."

The King smiled. "Is that so? If that's the case then I want to meet her as soon as possible."

"No. It's not the time yet." Rei said.

"Doushite?"

"I don't know but for now at least I found someone whom I can protect…" Rei said.

…

"…someone I can look too."

…

_To be continued._

* * *

**Notes:**

Wow! I finished the first chapter right away. How do you find it? If you like it please does tell me by leaving reviews, okay? If you have any questions, comments or love letters please feel free to tell me. And If I happened to know the answer, I'll tell it to you.

I will update as soon as I finished typing the second chapter, okay? Well, I'll see you next time. Ja ne!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	2. When Prince Asks For A Date

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

**Author's Note: **There were good things and bad things that happened to me this past week. The first one of the good thing was because I already found the title and the singer of the song I was asking about you from the last chapter. I took some research, but I finally found it! Whoo! Within this year, I almost got everything related to Rei and Aya. I have its DVD from seasons 1 and 2. The complete volumes of the manga- GALS! And ReixAya's Image song I'm longing for about years to have. Sigh! As what they said, you'll get what you want if you put your heart into it. I wonder what I will get next; maybe it's the mighty Otohata this time. If that could happen. Kyaa!!!! This is heaven.

About the bad thing, I was still in trauma due to the typhoon named "Ondoy". God! For the last 18 years of my life it's the first time I experienced such a strong typhoon. I was really scared last Saturday night. The flood is really high that it reaches up to my waist. Many of our appliances were not useful anymore because of it. But little by little, we manage to overcome this and look forward. After all the important is that we are safe. By the way, to those who were reading this chapter I also like to request for your prayers to those who were severely affected by that typhoon.

But anyways, coming back to reality, you probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei and Yuuya's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

….

…

"Do whatever you want. But if you still haven't found a princess before your birthday I have no choice but to set a political marriage for you." The King said.

Rei smiled.

"You're pretty confident, huh. What's the meaning of that?"

"Well if that's the case then I'll probably be the winner by now."

"What do you mean?"

"I already found the one…

…

…

The one I'm going to protect…

…

And her name is…"

…

…

**Activity 2:**** When Prince asks for a date**

…

…

"God!" Rei sighed in relief after a big talk with his father. "I am saved. I'm glad."

"I'm sorry." Yuya told him outside the room. "I overheard your conversation. Is it true that you already found the girl of your destiny?"

"It's just an alibi so that I can fool the King." Rei replied. He paused for a while and added. "But I did really find a girl and I found her interesting."

"I see." Yuya replied. He then pulled something on his pocket and handed it to the prince. "By the way I got this on the clothes you borrowed. Is this yours?"

"What's that?"

"A card. I think."

Rei then remembered his promise to Aya to call her right after he went home. "God! I almost forgot. Give me my phone." He instructed. After receiving one from Yuya he quickly dialed the numbers and wait for several seconds. After a while, he talked. "Aya. It's me, Rei. I call as I promised. Yeah. Hmm.. Okay. I got it. Oyasumi."

"Is that her?" Yuya asked. "So her name is Aya."

"Yeah. She told me to call her as soon as I got home."

"And you really did?" Yuya asked.

"Because I promised her."

"And what did she told you?"

"Nothing important. Just don't try skipping dinner."

"But did she know that you were the prince?"

Rei shook his head. "I never get the chance to tell her."

"Huh? Why?"

"I didn't planned on hiding it but every time I was about to tell her I always backed out in the moment. Besides she opened a topic on how she sees the Prince. She even told me that if she meet him she'll tell him that live life by his own rules."

"But she already said it to you unnoticed."

Rei smiled. "Yeah. She didn't have any idea that I was the prince himself but you know talking to her makes me at ease. She's the only one who looked at me in a different way. She knows what I'm experiencing right now. At first I thought she's just the same as many girls out there but I was wrong. She's one of a kind. I mean an honest girl like her is rare to find these days."

"So are you gonna keep on seeing her?"

Rei nodded. "I think so but I'll hide first my real identity to her to protect her. If the time asks me too then I have no choice but to tell her right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Two days later, at a public high school called Hounan. Two blonde girls were talking to each others inside the cafeteria. They were taking their lunch. "Aren't you eating too much, Ran?" Miyu asked the other blonde who's eating like there's no tomorrow. "You'll get fat if you continue eating like that."

"Don't worry, Miyu." Ran replied. "I didn't take my breakfast last morning since I woke up late that's why I have to replenish my electrolytes by eating as much as I can. By the way can you hand me that… Urgh…." Ran replied when she suddenly got choke because of eating too much.

"Ran, what's wrong?" Miyu asks, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Wa…wa…teer…" Ran replied in dying mode.

Suddenly a glass of water was offered by a new coming girl. "Here." She told Ran.

The two looked at her and there stood a beautiful girl in front of them. "Aya." They both called.

She smiled at her best friends. "Didn't I tell you before not to talk when your mouth is full?" She said to Ran.

After drinking some water Ran replied. "Hai! Hai! Wakatteru."

"By the way where did you go?" Miyu asked as Aya takes a sit. "We're looking for you in our room but you're out sight. We're sorry if we go on lunch ahead of you."

"It's okay." Aya replied. "There's no need to apologize for it, Miyu. I just check something on my locker."

"Ahh… I thought you were in the meeting again." Ran said.

"Come to think of it how's the preparation for the Halloween Party?" Miyu asked.

"Well it's doing well." Aya answered. "I mean we are getting more and more suggestions from other sections so we can't still decide on what to do. Like last week they suggested to have a costume party. But we're still open for new ideas since we have at least a month to prepare for Oct.31st."

"Costume Party?" Ran said. "Isn't it better to organize a concert?"

"Like I said the ideas are still open, right?" Aya replied.

"But whatever the decisions will be one thing is for sure that it will cost us money." Miyu said when she caught a glimpse of Aya's necklace. "Kirei." She added.

"Huh?" Aya and Ran wondered.

"Who's beautiful, Miyu?" Aya asked.

"That necklace of yours, Aya." Miyu replied. "It's beautiful. Where did you buy that?"

"Oh this?" Aya asked as she showed it to her friends. "Someone gave me this."

"Gave you?" Ran said. "Why?"

"It's my birthday last Saturday, right?" Aya replied.

"So you have a new boyfriend?" Miyu asked.

"You got it wrong." Aya replied. "A new friend, I think."

"Where did you meet this person?" Ran asked.

"I met him in the church."

"The one who gave that to you must be a royalty. A guy wouldn't give something like that to a person unless he is rich." Ran said.

"He told me this is called 'The Heart of the Ocean'." Aya told her friends.

"Heart of the ocean? I think I read something like that before but I can't remember." Miyu said.

"Do you know from what House he is?" Ran asked.

"I don't know." Aya replied. "He told me his name is Rei but he didn't say his surname."

"Rei?" Ran said. "You mean the prince?"

"I guess he's not. A prince wouldn't be lost in a place like the forest where the church is, right?" Aya said. "…But if you see him in person how can I say it. He's so cool. You'll never believe that there's a guy here in Arcadia who's handsome as the prince."

"So why not introduce that guy to us." Ran insisted.

"Eh?" Aya reacted.

"Yeah. That's a great idea." Miyu replied.

"We want to meet the guy who gave you that necklace." Ran said. "If you're friends with him we should too. I mean we want to make sure if the one you are dating now is the real guy for you."

"But we are not that close. I only met him last Saturday and the last time we talked is the night after he got back to his home. Since then he never called me. Maybe he already had forgotten me. Guys are supposed to be like that, right?"

"I don't think so." Miyu said. "When you met someone and have a memorable time with him or her it's impossible for them to just forget."

"Really?" Aya said in low tone. "But why he is…?"

Ran and Miyu looked at each other. "Anno… Maybe he's waiting for your call too."

"Waiting for my call?" Aya asked.

Ran and Miyu nodded as their response.

…

…

Suddenly Satsuki and Rie, two of Aya's friends and classmates, came to them bringing them their school bags. Surprised on what's happening. They asked. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Afternoon classes are suspended because the faculty members are having a meeting that's why we have a self-study class today." Rie told the three gals."

"The class has been cut off. Isn't that great?" Satsuki added.

"For real?" Aya and Miyu asked.

"Yeah. That's why we are bringing your bags here." Rie said as she handed those three their respective bags."

"Thanks."

"Aaahhh!!!!" Ran shouted because she's pissed. "If they are going to cut the class at least does it before lunch!!!"

"It can't be helped." Miyu replied. "Let's just hang-out to freshen your mind, Ran."

"I'll go too." Rie and Satsuki volunteered.

"I'll pass." Aya said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to the church to check the flowers there." Aya said.

"Church. Church. Church." Ran said. "I heard it since we asked you about that necklace. Are you still going on that place until now?"

"Yeah." Aya replied. "Is something wrong on staying there?"

"No. I mean…" Ran said. "Isn't going on that place kept you on remembering?"

"Remembering? What?" Aya asked.

"The things on the past!" Ran shouted.

"Ran." Miyu called.

"Daijobu." Aya said. "I already move on besides I am also taking chances on seeing Rei there. After all he asked me if we could meet again on that place and I agreed. You told me that you want to meet him, right? If I saw him there I'll ask for it."

"Really?" Miyu asked.

Aya nodded.

"Neh, Aya." Ran called.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. About a while ago."

Aya smiled. "It's okay. I know you are worried about me but _**"it's"**_ already in the past. I already let go of it."

"Aya."

* * *

…

Meanwhile at the church, two hours later after Aya's class dismissal. The prince, I mean Rei is sitting under the Sakura Tree in front of the church. Together with him is a white puppy named Cosette.

"Do you think she'll come?" Rei asked his pet puppy.

"Arfff!!" The puppy replied.

"But she said she only came here during weekends. And we are on this place since 1:00 and it's almost 3:00. God! I should have listened to that Yuya. Let's go home, Cosette." He carried his favorite pet on his arms and planned to leave the place when a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, sir?" She asked.

Rei looked back and replied. "Aya."

"I know you'll come so I drop by." Aya replied. "It's been two days, right? How have you been?" Aya asked.

"Well. I'm doing fine." Rei replied. "How about you?"

"Good as always." Aya told him.

Rei smiled at her. "Wait! That uniform?"

"Yeah. I'm a 3rd year student from Hounan."

"I see. Are you skipping class? I thought you only came here only weekends?"

Aya shook her head. "Our class had been cut off because of faculty meeting." Suddenly she sees the cute puppy wrapped on Rei's arms. She said. "Kawaii!!!"

"Oh?" Rei said as he comes closer to Aya. He slowly gave Aya the puppy and said. "Her name is Cosette."

Aya hugged the puppy. It's cuddly and the hair is so soft. "Cosette? What a cute name."

The cute white puppy licks Aya's face. "Stop it, Cosette." Aya cried. "It tickles me. Ahaha." She laughed.

Seeing, Aya's happiness. Rei smiled. "It seems that she liked you."

"Yeah." Aya replied as she puts down the puppy. It played by herself. It ran over the place and chases a white butterfly. On the other hand Rei and Aya went inside the church.

…

…

"I thought you already forgotten me." Aya said as she sits down and pick an iries flower in front of the altar.

"How could I do that?" Rei replied as he came closer to where Aya is.

She stood up and handed Rei the flower. He accepts it. "…Because after your last call last Saturday night I didn't receive another call or even a text after that."

"Ahh… It's because I'm busy." Rei replied. "And I'm also waiting for your call."

"For my call?" Aya asked.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for your calls because I'm thinking that the reason is you miss me."

"Miss you?" Aya blushed.

"I'm just kidding." Rei said.

"Iie." Aya said. "The truth is I really want to call you. I want to hear your voice but I don't know what to tell you if you answer the phone. I'm afraid that you'll get bore or something. That's why…"

"So you did miss me?"

Aya paused for a while along with a nod.

Rei smiled. "Really?"

Aya looked at him and noticed that Rei's wearing contacts. "Wait! Are you wearing contacts?"

"Oh? You noticed it?" Rei asked.

"Would I ask if I didn't?"

Rei lowered his eyes just as the same height of Aya's. "It's the same color of the sky, right?"

Aya smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"Not telling you."

"But I think it's not good to me right now because I had these eye bags and it's because of you." Rei said as he showed Aya the black linings below his eyes.

"Because of me?" Aya asked. "How come?"

"I haven't got enough sleep for the past two days because I kept on thinking of you."

Aya blushed. "Silly. So you're blaming me for that?"

Rei smiled. "What about a single date to make up for that? Is that okay?"

"Date? Oh! Shut up." Aya told Rei but she remembered her promise to Ran and Miyu about introducing him to them. "Wait! I think I can go."

"Really?" Rei asked. "You'll go out with me?"

Aya nodded. "In only one condition."

"Condition?"

"I want you to meet my friends."

"Doushite?"

"I told them about you and this necklace that you gave me. They said they want to thank you for that. Is that okay?"

Rei paused for a moment. He's thinking on what will happen if someone figures out that he is the Arcadia's prince. That would be a great trouble. Besides if the truth comes out how can he face Aya for keeping it? But if an intelligent like Aya didn't notice that behind his ordinary looks hides a deep secret no one would notice it too. Besides he really wants to take Aya out. He said. "It's the deal, right? I'm going to meet your girl friends and you'll go out with me?"

Aya nodded. "I'll reward you a date if you do that."

"Fine. I'll do it." Rei answered.

"Really?" Aya cried. "Thanks. They'll be happy if they found out about this."

"So where and when I can meet you friends?" Rei asked. "I'm going to arrange my schedules then."

"Eh? Are you that busy?"

"Not really."

"What about next Saturday? At 9:00 in the Wcdo near the Hachikou Statue at Shibuya. Is that okay?"

"I understood but how about our date?" He asked again.

"Oh? The date? Right after you meets my friends. It shouldn't take so long I'm sure. You're just going to introduce yourself to them and chat for a little while after that we can proceed to the date I promise you." Aya replied.

"I see. Is there's a place you want to go to?" Rei asked.

"Heaven." Aya replied.

Rei smiled. "What the meaning of that?"

"Nothing. But isn't it the guy's choice to think of a nice place where he would bring his date?"

"I still have 5 days to think for it." Rei answered.

"Make sure I'll have fun there because if not there won't be next time." Aya said as she gives Rei a wink.

"Then I have to do my best then, right?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah." Aya replied.

…

_To be continued._

…

* * *

**Notes:**

Ahaha. I finally finished the second chapter. Isn't it a bit short? But I do hope you'll like it. Next time is Rei and Aya's first date so look forward to it. I'm running out of ideas on where I can set their date so if you have any suggestions please do tell me. And one more thing, do you find this story boring? If so, I'm sorry for that. I'm not a good writer but I'll do my best to improve it. I promise.

If you have any questions regarding the story feel free to ask me and I'm willing to answer it whenever I know the answer. Okay? Please leave reviews and comments because it serves as my barometer of updating.

Thanks for spending some time reading this chapter. I appreciate it a lot. Until then. Sayonara!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	3. First Date Disaster!

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **I got reviews. (Smiles). I was totally depressed these past days due to my studies that it even made me to forgot updating on the right time but after reading your reviews, I decided that I must not fail all of you. So here I am fulfilling your requests for the third chapter. By the way, I want to thank these following readers.

**Erune: **Yeah. My family is one of the million victims of typhoon Ondoy but was fine now. Thanks for your concern. Hmm… Really? Gomen ne, if you found the dialogue between Aya and her friends boring. Next time, I'll do my best to improve it so that you will still like my story.

**Cold summer night****: **I don't mind you using some of the lines of my story on your facebook account. I'm glad that you happened to like it. Thanks. By the way, if you have time feel free to add me, okay???

…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei, Yuuya, and Katase's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

..

…

Hachikou Station, around 11:30 in the morning.

…

"… What's the meaning of this Aya?" Rei asked surprisingly.

"Our call time is 9:00 in the morning, right? But look at the time now." Aya explained angrily. "It's almost 12:00 noon. How could you make a girl like me wait for that long? That's mean."

"Let me explain." Rei replied. "I'm not a morning person."

"I don't want to hear anything." Aya replied. She turned her back on Rei and walked away. "You wasted your chance for a date. I can't believe myself that I agreed to go out with you. I hate guys who don't have guts on their words. This is goodbye, Rei."

"Matte!!! Aya!!!!" Rei shouted as he runs fast to catch up with Aya but no matter how fast he runs he still can't catch up. "There's a misunderstanding here, Aya!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, He opened his eyes and realizes that he is dreaming. "A Dream?" Rei thought. He's sweating and his heart is beating fast meaning that he's really scared of losing Aya. He cast his eyes outside the window. The weather is great and nice, a perfect day to have a date with the one you love. Rei stood up on his bed and check his laptop for e-mails when he saw the time on his alarm clock telling that it's already 9:00. He's eyes widened. A sudden flashback of his nightmare flashed on his mind. He's late on their date. "aaaaahhhhh!!!!" he shouted. He quickly went to his bathroom take a bath and headed down stairs.

Several maids who are lined up vertically on the down stairs greeted the most handsome prince on Earth. "Good morning, Prince Rei." They said as they bowed on him as a respect.

"I'm going out." He said. "Prepare my motorbike immediately." He instructed.

"What about your breakfast?" A maid asked.

"It's okay. I can hold it for the meantime. I'm in a hurry so do as I say." Rei replied. Suddenly, the King and Queen came and asked him.

"Rei." The King called. "Where do you think you're going in this early morning?" He added.

"I'm going for a walk." He replied.

"To where?"

"At The Shibuya." He answered.

"Are you sure?" The Queen asks, worriedly.

Rei nodded.

"Anno… Rei-sama." The head maid called.

"Whattt!!!!" Rei shouted. He's pissed and his angry.

The old maid came closer to him and whispered. "You're still wearing your pajamas."

Rei looked down on his pants and realize that he mistakenly looked at his pajamas as his pants since he's in a hurry. "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" He freaked out. He hurriedly go back to his room and in a blink of an eye he came back full of embarrassment. "Ehem." He coughed. He's red because of embarrassment. "Is my bike already outside?" He asked.

"Guards!!" The king called. "Stop that Prince." The King ordered.

Lots of guards come in from the entrance door and holds Rei. Surprise on what happen, Rei shouted. "What's the meaning of this, Dad?"

"Cancel whatever walk you have. You're going to stay here and study for good manners. What kind of prince you are?" The King asked. "Please call to teach this poor guy how to act like a real prince."

The guards bring Rei to the study room forcefully. The handsome prince cried like a child. "Let me go!!! Let me go!!!!" He shouted when his phone rang. "My phone's ringing. My phone's ringing" He told the guards. "Someone get it for me."

One of the guards gets in on Rei's pocket and showed him whose calling. "It's her." Rei said. "Give me the phone." He said. The guard does what he says. He breathes slowly and pressed the answer key. He said. "Aya. Yeah. I'm on my way there now. Sorry If I'm late. Yeah. I'll see you and your friends later, okay?" Rei then turned of his phone and glared at his father.

"Is that the girl you are seeing?"

He smiled. "She said don't let your guests waiting so I will not fail her. I'm going to see her no matter what. I'll take whatever punishment you will do to me so I'll go now" In a speed of light. He's no where of sight.

"He's gone in a blink of an eye." The queen said.

"Geez! What an ill-mannered prince." The King said after a big sigh. "Will he able to rule this kingdom successfully?"

"But haven't you noticed?" The queen said. "He's been cheerful and he smiles a lot lately right?"

"Look what really love can do." The King added. "I want to meet that girl soon."

…

…

**Activity 3: First Date Trouble!**

…

…

Meanwhile at Wcdo, three girls with two boys are busy waiting for a special guest. "HE"S LATE!!!!" Ran shouted angrily.

"Aya-ppe." The monkey boy said. "Is that guy of yours really coming? It's almost ten in the morning and I'm hungry." Tatsuki cried.

"He told me he is on his way now." Aya answered. "Just hang-on a little longer, okay?"

"You know, Aya-chan." Yamato said. "You seem to be attached on your new boyfriend."

Aya surprised. "Like I tell Ran and Miyu, he's not my boyfriend or anything. We're just friends."

"Relationship always starts with friends, right?" Ran said.

…

Suddenly, they saw a nice motorcycle that just got parked on the restaurant's parking lot. They all stared at the guy going down on it. "Speak of the devil." Aya said.

Rei took off his helmet and brushed his hair with his hands. He takes a glimpse of Aya's image near on the mirror wall of Wcdo and he smiled at her along with a wave. Aya did the same.

"Is that him?" Ran asked Aya as they look to him who's about to enter Wcdo.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" Tatsuki cried. "He's too dazzling!!!!"

"He must be a royalty." Miyu said. "Look at his bike."

Rei finally entered the fast-food chain and Aya approached him. "Sorry." He told Aya. "I was caught on a heavy traffic. Did I make you and your friends wait that long?"

"Yeah. You are super late." Aya replied.

He smiled. "I'm sorry." He apologized once again. He then put his attention to the four people sitting on table 143. He smiled at them. "You must be the friends that Aya were talking to me. I'm Rei. Nice to meet you all."

Yamato leaned towards Tatsuki and whispered. "This is bad!" He said. "He's emitting lots of pheromone."

"My baby Ran might get attracted to him if this continues." Tatsuki cried.

"I'm Ran." The blonde said.

"Miyu."

"Yamato."

"Tatsuki."]

"…Nice to meet you too."

The four said to Rei. He offered them a handshake. After that long introduction about them, Rei said as he sits besides Aya. "You must be all hungry now. Waiter!" He called. A waiter them came to them and entertain them. "Yes, sir?" The waiter replied.

"Value Meal, 6, 7, 8, please." Rei said.

"Rei." Aya called. "You ordered too much."

"Don't worry." Rei told her. "I'll pay for everything so just sit there and eat as long as you can."

"Lucky!" Ran and Tatsuki cried in happiness.

"But…" Aya said.

"I just got paid off with my salary on my part time job, so it doesn't matter." Rei added.

"Huh?"

"You have a part time job?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah." Rei answered. (Of course he's lying. A prince wouldn't dare to take part time job, right?). "But it's only for this week. I applied for a delivery boy in Ramen shop for one week because I'm getting ready for a special event later." He looked at Aya and gave her a wink. He's referring their date as the special event.

"Ahhh…" The blonde answered. "I thought you were a royalty."

He laughed. "Me? A Royalty? How come you said that? Hmm… Miss?"

"Yamazaki, Yamazaki Miyu."

"I see. How come you said it, Yamazaki-san?" Rei asked after biting a piece of fries.

"Because, you gave Aya that necklace."

"Ah. About that?" Rei answered. "Since I don't have any presents for her on her birthday I decided to gave her that necklace. I'm wearing that necklace like forever."

"Sucka."

"…Hmn, how did you get into the church?" Ran asked.

"Because…"

"He got lost." Aya replied on behalf on him. "…And it happened that I'm there because of that we met."

"You got lost on that age, brother?" Tatsuki asked.

"Funny, isn't it?" Rei answered. "But if that didn't happened I'm not here with you guys, right?"

"By the way, we haven't known your surname yet, you are?" Yamato said.

"Oto…" Rei answered but backed out at the moment.

"Oto???" Aya and the others said.

"Oto… Ototchi." He answered without thinking.

Silence.

3

2

1

"WAHHAAAAHHHAAAAAA!!!!" Everybody laughed except Aya. "Ototchi???" Ran cried. "What kind of surname is that?"

Rei blushed in embarrassment. Seeing this, Aya replied. "Everyone cut it out." She then faced Rei and apologizes. "Anno… Gomen ne."

He smiled at Aya but inside him. _"Damn these lowly creatures!!!"_ He thought. "_I wonder if you'll be able to laugh again if you find out that I'm the prince himself."_

"Rei, daijobu?" Aya asked.

Brushing those thoughts on his mind, he nodded along with a response of. "I'll just to the restroom for a while. Please excuse me." He stood up on his seat but when he turned around he accidentally bump his shoulder into a couple who was about to exit the restaurant. "Aw." Rei cried.

"I'm sorry." The guy told him.

"It's okay." Rei replied as he touched the affected area. He then looked at the guy facing him and his eyes widened like huge plates. He called. "Yuya!"

The blond, with his girlfriend, shocked. "Your highness." Yuya called. "What are you doing here? 's looking for you."

Everyone on Aya's table surprised on what they heard. "Your highness???" They asked in unison.

Rei looked at everyone's trouble expression especially on Aya. "Ahaha!" He laughed as he crossed his arms on Yuya's shoulder. "Come on, Yuya. Don't address me like that when we are not at school. You know guys? That's what my friends from our school used to call me since I'm the student council president. I don't want them to call me president but your highness. Ahaha. Cool, right? Besides, they all said that I somehow resemble the image of the mighty prince Otohata." He lied. What a natural liar.

"Come to think of it." Ran said as she stared at him. "He resembles the prince in a way, right?"

"You think so?" Aya replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mami, Yuya's girlfriend, said. "He's really the…" But Yuya covered his hands on Mami's mouth to prevent her from speaking the truth.

"You've been talking a lot today, Mami-rin." Yuya said.

"Excuse me?" Mami replied as she cocked an eyebrow on his boyfriend. "I only talked this time."

"Really?" Yuya said.

"By the way, why are you two here?" Rei asked them.

"It's my day-off." Yuya answered.

"Sucka." Rei then remembered his new friends. "By the way," He added as he faced them. "I want you two meet my best friend, Yuya and his girlfriend, Mami.

Ran and the others eventually introduced themselves to them too. "Sucka." Aya added. "Nice meeting you two, I'm Aya."

Yuya looked at her. He stared at her for a moment and she noticed it too. "Anno…" Aya told him. "Is there something on my face, Yuya-san?" She asked.

"Oh." The blond startled. "Nothing. You're Aya?" He asked.

She nodded.

He smiled. "You're really beautiful as what the…." He paused for a while. _"Should I address him on his first name or what?"_ He thought about saying Rei's name. "…highness said."

"Rei told you that?" Aya asked.

"Yeah."

"Yuya." Rei called.

"Sorry." He laughed. "Hm… I think we have to get moving now." Yuya said. "I have to take Mami-rin at the Ikibukuro at 2. I really want to have chat with you guys again but I know we are going to meet soon, right Ms. Aya?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to that.

…

Yuya and Mami went away. On their way, Mami asked. "Why is Prince Otohata hiding his identity to his friends?"

"He's not hiding it." Yuya explained. "He did it in order to protect that girl."

"Who?" Mami asked. "That Aya?"

"Yeah. If the other kingdoms or the members of the Otohata family find out that he's seeing a commoner, Lady Aya would be sure in danger and that will sure separates them. I guess, Prince Rei is afraid to lose her."

"So he's in love with her?"

"I think so."

…

…

Meanwhile, back at Wcdo, after finishing 6 value meals that were all paid by Rei's money, Ran said. "We have to go now too, Aya. Tatsuki and I have a remedial class at 3 this afternoon."

"Really?" Aya asked.

"Me too." Yamato said. "I have to come back at the police station right away."

"I'll come with you too, Yamato." Miyu said.

"I see." Aya said.

"Thank you very much for the time and the food, Ototchi." Miyu told Rei.

"Iie." Rei replied. "It's nothing. I'm glad that I got the chance to meet Aya's friends."

"Next time, let's hangout together again. Let's do triple date, okay?" Ran suggested.

"Sure." Rei replied.

"See you next time, guys." Aya said as she bade goodbye to her friends. "I'll call you later."

"Ja ne!!!!"

…

Rei and Aya watched them as they stepped out on the exit. While alone together and sitting next to each others, Rei said. "You have good friends, you know?"

Aya smiled. "I know. They are the most important persons to me."

"Am I included on that list now?" Rei asked.

Aya looked at him and replied. "What do you think is my answer? Can you guess it?"

He stared back at Aya and said. "Well, looking at your honest eyes, I think its yes."

"If that's what you said then I guess it must be it."

They both stared at each other's once again and afterward they laughed in unison. "Shall we go now?" Rei asked.

"Go where?" Aya asked.

"To our date. You promised it to me, right? Our first real date"

"Silly. It's just a friendly date and it's my payment for the request I asked you."

"Whatever. It's still a date. Let's go." Rei said as he stood up on his seat. He then offered Aya a hand and escorted her as they both go out of the restaurant.

"Where will you take me?" Aya asked.

"I have a friend working at the Balamb Garden and I got to borrow this from him." Rei said as she showed Aya a key.

"The palace?" Aya asked in surprised. "Key? For what?"

"You'll find out soon." He placed a helmet on Aya's head and helps her got on his bike. "Hold on me tightly, okay?" Rei said.

Aya smiled. "So I'm going to hug you from behind, is that it?" Rei looked at Aya through the bike's mirror. She is doing the same. "If it's okay to you." He answered.

Aya then wrapped her arms on Rei's waist. She rested her face on her back and replied. "Don't ride too fast, okay?"

"Yeah." He started the engine and drives off to the Arcadia's palace- The Balamb Garden.

…

…

On the other hand. At the palace, there's terrible news that the King and Queen have got. It's about Princess Sakura. It is said that she eloped with her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha after hearing the plan of being married to Rei.

"The Konoha Kingdom is saying their deepest apology, your highness." The royal guard said.

"It seems that even Princess Sakura is against political marriage." The Queen said.

"I think so."

"So, what's going to happen to now?"

"We have to find another girl for Rei." The King suggested.

"But he's seeing someone now, right?" The Queen replied. "Two weeks ago, you instructed her to find a girl of his fancy and he did find one. Let's tell him that we want to meet her."

Yuya then came back to the castle after his date at the heiress of the Honda House. "I'm back."

"Where's Rei?"

"He's still with Lady Aya, I guess."

"Aya?"

"Yeah. We bumped with them a while ago and I saw the girl that the prince was talking about before." Yuya explained.

"You saw the girl the Rei's seeing?"

Yuya nodded.

"So how does she look like?"

"She's really beautiful, sire. She's like an angel disguised in human form. I didn't have the chance to know her that well because she's with her friends and there's also a fact that Prince Rei is hiding his identity to her."

"Rei did that? Why?" The queen asks, worriedly.

"My idea about that is because he's afraid that many members of the royal house would not approve their relationship besides Lady Aya is not a royalty."

"What are we going to do now, honey?"

"I'll talk to Rei about this as soon as he came back.

…

…

…

Back to Rei and Aya, the two already arrive at the back of the palace. Rei know all the secret passage here since he's living here. There's a hidden door hiding on the bushes of flowers that leads to the kingdom's garden.

"Wait!" Aya said as she watched Rei inserting the key to the knob. "Are we going to infiltrate the palace?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Rei, Let's stop this." Aya says, worriedly. "What if the guards caught us? It will be trouble."

"Don't worry." Rei said.

"Rei."

"I can't bring you to heaven like you asked me last time but I can bring you to the palace. You said before you want to get inside of it, right?"

Aya nodded. "But I'm scared."

Rei hold Aya's hand. "I'm here so no need to be scare besides if anything happens I will protect you no matter what."

"You will do it?"

Rei smiled. "Yeah. After all, I'm your prince, right?"

"You're my prince?" Aya asked. "Funny." Aya gladly offered her hands on Rei and they both get inside the door. It's a long pathway but in the end, a beautiful garden can be seen on it. Lots of flowers were planted on the ground and there were lots of trees that only wealthy family can afford to have on their garden. The scenery is so different on the garden of iries back at church. "Kirei." Aya said.

"Do you like it?" Rei asked.

"How did you know that there's a secret pathway that leads here?"

"Like I tell you, a friend of mine is working as a guard here and when I asked him about this he didn't waste any thoughts and he lends me the key here. He told me also that there were no guards patrolling at this hour so it's safe." Rei lied again for the third time.

Aya looked at him.

"What?" Rei asked as they both seated on the ground.

"Nothing." Aya said. "I just noticed that every time we are together you always surprise me with your words. Whenever I think of it, I find you mysterious."

"What do you mean?"

"Like our first meeting and sometimes you were wearing contacts and dressed like an ordinary person but is riding a fabulous car, bike, etc. Sometimes I find you weird."

"Really?"

"…But you know? When I met you I feel that everything's changing. When I met you I get the chance to laugh again, smile and have fun or what."

"Why are you alone and sad before we met? You have your friends, right?"

"Well… I had a boyfriend before but he left me without a warning and I don't know where he is now."

Rei paused for a while. "So you are in a relationship before?"

"Yeah. We're together since 1st year high school but after two years of going steady, I found out that he's already out of the country. Ran and the others told me that maybe he run away with another girl or what but one thing is for sure, I was really hurt at that time."

"When people walk away from you, let them go… Your destiny is never tied to anybody who leaves you and it doesn't mean they are bad people… It only means their part is over." Rei told Aya.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. That's how I viewed things like that. Moving on isn't about never looking back. It's about taking a glance at yesterday and noticing how much you've grown since then."

"Really?"

"Aya."

"Yes?"

"Do you still love that guy?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Nothing."

"Are you jealous?" Aya asked. "Maybe not."

"What if I am?" Rei answered back.

Aya looked at him. "You are?"

He blushed.

"So you do." Aya smiled.

"Urusai!"

Aya then rested her head on Rei's shoulder and hold his hand. "You know… hearing that you're jealous makes me happy."

Rei closes his hands into Aya and replied. "Why did you say so?"

Looking at the sky, she replied. "I don't know myself. The only thing I know is that you came to me. That's all that matters to me now." She then stood up and added. "Even though you're a weird guy." She starts running.

"Weird?" Rei asked. He stood on the ground and start chasing Aya. "You!!!" He got her and starts tickling her on her waist. Aya laughed. "Stop it, Rei. It tickles me."

"I won't until you take back your words."

"Yamate!!!" Aya shouted. "I won't take back what I said before because it's true." She then pushed Rei and they both landed on the ground. She's on top of him. Aya picks up fallen petals and leaves on the ground and threw it right before Rei's face. "Weird guy."

Rei evade it. She looked at her and he did the same. "I didn't know that your handsome in this close up. They are right, you really resemble the prince." Aya said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the most handsome, me or the prince?" Rei asked.

Aya smiled. "Not answering."

Rei then changed their position by rolling Aya safely to the ground. She's lying on the bed of roses with Rei on top of her. He plucked a rose on the bushes beside them. He removes several black strands covering her face and places it on Aya's right ear. "So beautiful." He told Aya.

She blushed.

Rei looking at Aya gently places his hand on Aya's face. He touched her soft cheeks down to her red lips. "Can I?" He asked asking Aya's permission to kiss it.

Aya smiled. She wrapped her hands on Rei's neck pulling him close to her. She closes her eyes as Rei's lips coming to her and when their lips were about to touch someone shouted.

…

"**HALT!!!!!!"** The man shouted. It's one of the royal guards. Of course, he may get the wrong idea on what those two were doing. A guy on top of a girl trying to kiss each others. "What the hell are you trying to do in the kingdom's territory???" He asked. "Ordinary people are not allowed inside here so how did you two come inside?"

Other guards then came and asked. "What's wrong?"

"This couple infiltrated the palace and has no shame because they plan on doing their lovey-dovey here." The guard 1 replied.

""My! Teenagers today are really dangerous." The Royal guard 2 replied.

Rei and Aya stood up and Aya's worried on what's going to happen to them. "Rei." Aya called.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Arrest them." The guard 3 said.

"Okay." The guard 1 and 2 replied. They charge towards them and Rei instructed Aya to wait there for a moment as he finished the guards off. The three guys attacked at once. Rei did all he can to dodge their attacks and to protect Aya. He charges first towards Guard 2 and Guard 3, punching them squarely in the stomach. They both drop to their knees, clutching their midsection. Then he feints to the left, heading on Guard 1's locations. He spins sharply to the right and gets inside his defense. In the blink of an eye, Rei's fist is inches away from Guard 1's face then he surrendered. He was about to punch him once again for interrupting his moment with Aya but didn't continue because Aya called him.

"Rei." She called.

He looked back to her only to see that Aya's been captive by another new comer guard.

"Stop it or I'll hurt your girlfriend." Guard #4 said.

"Let go of her!!!" Rei shouted. He charges towards guard #4 to rescue Aya but was caught by the three guards from before.

"Rei!!!" Aya called.

"Aya!!!!"

"We are going to bring you to jail while deciding for what punishment are suited for the two of you." Royal guard #4 told them. They dragged Rei and Aya on different directions. Rei starts too worried on Aya's condition. "Aya." Rei called her as he watched her heading on the east part of the palace. Aya looked back and whispered something. After realizing what is it. He smiled.

…

…

The two ended up in jail. Aya was put on the dark basement of the castle while Rei was freed because of Yuya's help. Yuya told the guards to release him and they find out that the guy they send in jail is the prince himself. After that, he summoned the four guards to teach them some lessons. He's angry, really angry. He doesn't have any idea on what part of the palace where Aya is held captive. But he will do anything to find her after all; Aya whispered to him before she was taken away by the guards that _"__Whenever I'm in trouble, my prince will come and rescue me"_. Soon after that, the four guards arrive.

…

_To be continued._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

My!!! Rei and Aya's date end up in a disaster, what do you think??? Ahaha. And that old guard! Damn him for interrupting their first kiss!!!! Arggg!!! But fear not my dear readers. I'll solve everything so relax. Wahaha!!!

Anyway, how do you find the third chapter? Do you like it? I hope so. Please leave reviews if you happened to read this story. I will appreciate it a lot even a single smiley of what so ever. Arigatou Gozaimasu. I'm now typing the fourth chapter so it won't take time for me to update it. Look forward to it, okay?

By the way, before I go, I happened to write Rei and Aya (Rated M), story. Do you want me to post it or what? I'm asking for your approval for this because the content of the story is too (*toot*)… you know??? Haha. If you're interested on the Rated M~ AyaxRei story, please tell me. Thanks.

Thanks for spending some time reading this chapter. I appreciate it a lot. Until then. Sayonara!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	4. Confession! I'll Wait

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **Belated Happy Halloween!!! (Laughs). It's been two weeks, right? God! I haven't received any reviews and comments since I posted the last chapter (Sob! Sob!) What the hell in the world happen???? Huhu. But anyways, I'm going to update since I'm the kind of girl who always keep her promises. Ahaha. And I'm in the good mood since my grades for this first semester were doing well! I think I'm going to fail my accounting subject but thanks to a strong faith and connection to God!!! Ahaha.

_**Rei:**__ Congratulations, Shachiecoh Hime!!!_

_**Aya:**__ Well done. Keep it up._

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei, Yuuya, and Katase's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

….

…

As soon as the four guards enter the palace hall where Prince Rei is waiting, the cool and handsome prince exploded like dynamite. His mouth is out of control. (What an ill-mannered prince. ^^). Of course, the four guards are afraid on what will happen next. They didn't have the idea that the one they arrested is the prince.

"We are really sorry, your highness." Guard #4 apologized. His legs were shaking.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Rei shouted. "No more explanations. Why must you have to ruin my perfect date with her?" Rei cried. He suddenly caught the image of guard #1 who interfere with him and Aya's first kiss. In a blink of an eye, he came to him and started shaking the poor guard's body. "Bring me back that moment!!!! Turn back the time!!!!"

The poor guard cried. His vision is spinning. "I can't… do it… Sire" The guard replied when Yuya came to check what his master is doing.

"Are you planning on killing him, your highness?" Yuya asked.

Rei's crazy mind comes back to reality after hearing Yuya's voice. He let go of the old guard and apologized on him. The guard takes it and Rei then face Yuya. "How was your journey?"

"I found her." Yuya replied.

"For real? So where is she?"

"She's at the basement on the east wing of the palace." He replied. "Go to her now and stop wasting time putting your anger on these four guards. They only did their job, didn't you know that? It's your fault. Why did you bring Lady Aya here?"

"Shut up!!" Rei replied. "I know that" He then put his attention on the four guards and said. "I'm sorry if I scare you I was just trying to teach you all some lessons but I won't punish you. As what Yuya said, you only did your job."

"Sire." The guards called.

He smiled at them. "Go back to your work now." The four guards then leave the hall while Rei instructed Yuya to prepare a car and wait at the Palace main gate.

"Okay. I get it." Yuya said.

"Well, I have to go now. The princess is waiting." Rei said as he run towards the east wing of the palace.

…

…

**Activity 4: Confession! I'll wait.**

…

…

Aya's looking on the starry sky through the window of the room. She sighted. "It sure lonely here, huh." She thought. She checked her cell phone but there's no signal on the place. "My parents are sure worried about me now. They didn't even know I was here trap like a mouse on the Arcadia's palace. Besides, I wonder what Rei's doing now."

Suddenly, the door opened and a guard came inside. "Lady Aya." He called. Aya stands up and asked why. "Sorry for keeping you in this place for hours. You're free to go." The guard said. He escorted Aya out of the room and a guy leaning on the wall as his support smiled at her. Aya's eyes widened.

"You're…" She said.

The prince came closer to her and asked. "Did you wait too long?"

She can't believe it. The prince himself stood before her eyes. She had no idea that it's Rei, her friend. "…Prince Otohata."

"Yes?"

Aya shook her head. "Nothing."

"Come with me." He said. Aya's no choice but to follow him. The prince brought her outside the castle and the two of them stroll for a little while. No one's talking but Aya decided to break the silence. "Ahm… Am I going to be punish, your highness?" Aya asked in low tone.

"Punish?"

"Well… how can I say it…" Aya started her explanation. "…a friend of mine and I secretly infiltrated the palace to celebrate our first date. We know it's wrong to just go on someone's house just like yours but we still do it. Later on, the guards caught us and said we deserve punishments. They brought him somewhere and I don't know where he is" Aya said. "So tell me, are we going to be beheaded or burn alive on the plaza???"

The prince paused for a while and laughed like there's no tomorrow. "You're funny!" He teased. "Of course not. Where did you get that such an idea? Well, it's true that you committed a sin for coming here without any permission from the palace but I won't…" He said but back out on the moment.

"You won't???" Aya asked.

"Never mind. Forget it."

"I see." Aya replied. "By the way, I was wondering, why did you get all the trouble to come here to release me? I mean, you don't know me." She asked the prince.

The prince can't find the words to answer her. It's not the time to tell her his real identity. Aya noticed his silence and apologize. "Oh, I'm sorry for asking you that. Just forget it."

"…You know…" Rei said. "…The guy with you is the one who asked me to come to you. He pleaded to me like a child when he saw me walking along the hallway. He said that I should go and set you free." He explained to Aya. He's lying of course.

"He did that?"

"Yeah."

Aya paused for a while. "Ahh… Is that so?"

"That's why I came here." The prince told Aya. "Aren't you happy?"

"No… I mean… Yes. Thank you very much your highness" Aya said as she bowed down her head as a sign of respect.

"It's fine. I'll come to you whenever you are in trouble."

Aya's surprised on what she heard from the prince's mouth. She raises her head to face him only to find out that he's staring at her. She feels a little awkward on it. She asked blushingly "Is… something on my face?"

He didn't answer instead he put his hand on hand on Aya's face and leans towards her. "Chotto… your highness… what are you doing?" Aya asked.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. Aya don't know what to do but she did. _(AN: Besides you'll do it too if your on her place, right?)_. The prince is about to kiss her when his scent fills Aya's nostrils. _"I know that scent."_ She thought. _"It's the same scent of Rei's perfume." _—it's Ultramarine Atlantic if she's not mistaken… She opened her eyes and called him. "Your highness."

The prince didn't continue the kiss. He smiled at her and apologizes for doing that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. Ahm… Let's go now. I'll take you at the castle's main gate. The car must be there now. It will take you back to your house."

"Wait." Aya said. "My friend is not here yet. I want to go home with him. I mean, he must still be locked up somewhere on the palace. I'm worried."

"He's fine." The prince told her. "I assure you that."

"But…"

The prince caught a glimpse of Aya's worried eyes. He said. "You seems to be worried at him that much. Who is that guy to you?"

Aya paused for a while. "He's my… He's my…"

"He's your??"

"He's my sweetheart." Aya said straight to the point.

Prince Otohata gulped hard. "Is… is that so?"

Aya nodded. "Yeah. So could you please bring me to him? I know I'm not in the right place to ask this favor to you but I'm so worried about him."

"But… He's… He's…" Prince Otohata replied when something came.

…

**(Honk! Honk! Honk!)**

"Eh?" Aya and the prince surprised. "What's that?" She asked.

"I guess it's him." He replied.

Yuya came out of the black limousine and greeted the two persons. "Good evening Otohata-sama and Lady Aya. Did I made you wait that long?" He asked.

"Nope." The prince replied. "You just came on the right time. You save me, Yuya."

"Excuse me." Aya said to Yuya. "You were the guy from before, right?"

Yuya smiled at her. "Yeah. We meet again like I said a while ago at Wcdo."

"Yeah. It's so fast, don't you think?" Aya replied. "Why are you here?"

"I'm the Kingdom's butler and the captain of the Knights of Arcadia."

"Sugoi."

Yuya offered his hand to Aya and escorted her inside the limousine. "I'll take you home now."

"Be careful, Lady Aya." The prince said.

"Lady Aya?" Aya asked. She feels a bit awkward about it. "Why is everyone calling me that? It's fine to call me Aya." She told, The Prince.

"But."

"I'll be happy if you call me that way. I'm not a royalty, you know?" She said followed by a laughed.

"If that's what Lady Aya wants then she'll get it."

"Okay. Let's go now, A… Aya." Yuya said as she offered a hand at her.

She gallantly took the exended hand and says "Thanks."

"Take care of her, Yuya." Prince Otohata told his butler.

"Yes. Your highness." Yuya replied. After hearing that word from the blond, Aya paused for a while thinking of something. _"Did he said, your highness. It's just like from before."_ She thought. Yuya noticed her sudden silenced and asked if she's alright. Aya smiled at him and nodded.

"See you around, Aya." Prince Otohata said. He kissed her hand and closed the car's door. Aya blushed but say her thanks for his concern. Soon after that, the car droves off the castle.

…

After assuring that the car's already out of the palace. Rei sighted in relieve. He then went back to the palace and headed to his room when he met the King and Queen on the way. "What's with this report that I receive that you were caught doing "that" and "those" in the garden?" The King asked in loud tone.

"What do you mean "that" and "those"?" Rei asked.

"Stop playing you doesn't know. According to the report I got you were having lovey-dovey with a girl on the garden? I know you were at puberty right now and curious about "that" but can't you find a private place for that?"

Rei answered it with a big sigh.

"What's wrong with you? I'm right, isn't it?" The King asked.

"You're so loud today, Dad. Since this morning you were yelling at me and even in this time you're still giving lectures on me. God! Isn't there a peaceful place here in the palace???"

"Rei!!!" The King called burning in anger.

"Calm down, Otou-sama." Rei said. "You got it wrong. We aren't planning on doing that. Beside, we don't have a commitment so why would I do that? You know? A boyfriend doesn't force his girlfriend to do anything she's not ready for."

"Girlfriend, you said??? Are you kidding me? Just a while ago you said you two don't have a commitment." The King asked.

Rei stick out his tongue on his father and said. "I thought I might trick you. Ahaha."

"You…"

"My! My!" The Queen sighted. "Whenever you two were together, I got the feeling that I was raising two kids here."

"Okaa-sama!" Rei called.

"Fine. By the way, I have something to tell you. Lady Sakura… She ran away with Prince Sasuke." The Queen told Rei.

Rei was shocked but later on he smiled. "Then that's great. If it's true then I won't be tied into this political marriage you were offering me."

"So you were happy about that?" The King asked.

"Of course. I am. Ahaha. Miracles do happen, don't you think Otou-sama, Okaa-sama!!!"

"Geez!" The Queen said. "By the way, when I was out in the balcony for fresh air I saw you talking to a vey fine girl, Is that Aya?"

Rei looked at her parents. "You saw it???" He blushed.

The King and Queen nodded. "And the way she refused your kiss is so funny. I barely die there laughing." The King pointed out.

Rei's face turns red. "I'll go to bed now. I was really exhausted about the things that happened today. Excuse me."

"He's embarrassed." The Queen said.

"Hey, son! Why don't you invite her for dinner?"

"Huh? But she doesn't know I'm the Prince."

"It's simple just tell her."

"It's not that easy, you know?"

"If you waste your time to introduce her to us, then I guess I have to set a meeting with the Orb Kingdom or at the Hazelrink Kingdom to asks Princess Cagalli Atha's or Princess Charlotte Hazelrink's hand to be your future wife."

"Whattttt!!!!!" Rei shouted.

"Timing is everything, Rei." The queen said. "If we happen to like Aya, then I'll assure you you'll end up with her but if you still want to keep the fact about your identity then it's up to you. You have two choices: Princess Cagalli or Princess Charlotte."

"God! You two are really like giving me headaches, right? I'll think about it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One week later after that date, Aya and Rei didn't have the chance to meet each others or talk. Besides, Aya's been troubled by lots of thoughts. _"Am I thinking too much?"_ She asked herself while putting away the bugs on her dearest iries flowers at the church. A sudden flashback then came inside her mind.

…

**[Flashback]**

"_Your highness." Yuya called. "What are you doing here? 's looking for you."_

"_Your highness???"_

"_Ahaha! Come on, Yuya. Don't address me like that when we are not at school. You know guys? That's what my friends from our school used to call me since I'm the student council president. I don't want them to call me president but your highness. Ahaha. Cool, right?"_

…

"_Come to think of it." Ran said as she stared at him. "He resembles the prince in a way, right?"_

"_You think so?" Aya replied._

"_What are you talking about?" Mami, Yuya's girlfriend, said. "He's really the…" _

…

…

"_I didn't know that your handsome in this close up. They are right, you really resemble the prince." Aya said._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Who's the most handsome, me or the prince?" Rei asked_

**[End of Flashback]**

…

"Geez! I find it hard to sleep these past days because I was thinking about that lately.' She said. "I was wondering on why the prince would come to the basement to free me and why is Yuya-kun calling him your highness bothers me… I mean it's natural for him to do that but last week at Wcdo I remember he called Rei like that. And one more thing the prince and Rei shared the same smell… Could it be those two are…?"

Suddenly, the church's door opened and it was Rei who opened it. Aya's not surprised on it. She's expecting it that one of these days, he'll come. She smiled at him. "Hey!" Rei told her. "It's been one week, right? How do you do?"

"I'm good. How about you?" She replied as she walked closer to him.

"I knew I'd see you here so I drop by. Anno… about our last date. I'm sorry that I put you into trouble."

Aya smiled. "Don't worry. I really had fun that time. I think it's me who had to apologize for living you alone on the castle by yourself."

"Huh?"

"I really want to find you after Prince Otohata free me but he said no to worry. Even though, he said that, inside me is that I'm really worried. I wonder what if you and I never got the chance to see each others or what."

"Don't think about it too much, Aya. I'm here in front of you, right? I'll always come back to you no matter what."

"Rei."

"So? What happen?" Rei asked.

"Happen in what?"

"You meet the prince, right? Didn't you tell to me that if you are in trouble the prince will come to rescue you?"

"I said that?"

"You already forgotten, aren't you? You said it before the guards drag us on different directions."

Aya remembered it she sighted. "You're an idiot! Not because I told you that it doesn't really mean that the one I'm referring there is Prince Otohata himself."

"What do you mean by that?" Rei asked.

She looked at his eyes. "God! Forget it."

Rei smiled. "Now, I know. You were expecting me to come there on the basement and rescue you, right?"

Aya blushed. "I didn't say that."

"Then why is your face turning red?"

"It's because… It's kinda cold here."

"Come on, Aya. Be honest to yourself. Admit it. You finally recognize me as your prince, right?"

"Shut up."

Rei laughed. "I'm sorry. I really want to come for you at that time but…"

"But what???"

"…I was locked up too on the castle, right? Ahaha."

Aya stared at Rei as he laughed. _"I see. There's no point that he'll be the prince. Maybe I was just thinking too much." _She told herself.

"Aya?" Rei called the spacing out, Aya.

"Huh?"

"Daijobu? You just suddenly become silent."

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Hearing that makes me feel relieve." Rei said. "By the way, do you have any plans for the Halloween? It's just around the corner, right?"

"Speaking of it, I submitted a report to our principal about having a costume party and concert."

"I'm sure it will be fun."

"Yeah."

"Being the Student Council President is sure tough, what do you think?" Rei said.

"Not really." Aya replied. "Why? Are you having troubles about your position in your school?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me you were the student council president on your school, right?"

"Ahh… about that… Yeah. I always have to submit reports on my class advisers. It was really pain in the butt." Rei told Aya. He's telling a lie of course. He doesn't go to school because he had a private and special teacher who was hired just for him and it's Mr. Gunjo.

Aya laughed. "So you don't have any plans for your school this Halloween?"

"Well… Meisho Daichi High is not fond on those kinds of stuffs."

"Meisho? Is that your school?"

"Ye- Yeah."

"Sugoi!"

"What's with that?"

"Nothing. Hey! Rei, I have an idea."

"An idea?"

"Yeah. You said you don't have any plans for Halloween, right? Why don't you just go to our school and have fun too."

"What?"

"You'll like it for sure. You will not get bore there because I'm with you and my friends too."

"No thanks."

"Rei. Please?" Aya pleaded.

Seeing her eyes like that, how can he say no? "Fine. I'll go." Rei told Aya.

"You mean it??" Aya asked happily. "Ureshi! By the way, you must think on what costume you're going to wear on that event."

"Costume?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea on what costume will look good on me?" He asked.

Aya looked at him. "I'll love it when you wear a Cookie Monster Costume."

"The blue one with cross-eyes on the cartoon series named Sesame Street who really loves eating cookies? Hell no. I will not wear that kind of thing even if you pleaded."

"Tee-hee!" Aya laughed. "I was just kidding. What about Jason?"

"Jason? The killer??" He asked. "I'll think about it."

"It will sure look good on you." Aya added followed by a laugh. "If you don't want why not wear a pirate costume like Captain Jack Sparrow of Pirates of the Caribbean or what."

"Geez! You're suggestions are really weird."

Aya pouted. "What did you say?"

Rei laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'll think about your suggestions but if ever I come out of something I want then I'll guess that's the one I'm going to wear on your school's Halloween Party. Is that okay with you, Lady Aya?"

Aya smiled. "Sure." After a couple of thoughts, Aya added. "Lady Aya?" She asked as she remembers the connection between him and the prince. "Rei…" She called. "I am just wondering about something… and I really need to know the answer."

Rei nodded. "What is it?"

"But before that, please don't lie to me. Promise me you'll tell me honestly?" Aya asked.

"Yeah."

"Rei…" Aya called. "Are you hiding something from me? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?"

Rei's surprised. He's thinking that maybe Aya already notice the fact about his real identity. That he is really the Arcadia's prince, the soon to be king of the land. He looked at Aya, takes a deep breath and replied. "Actually… I'm… I'm…"

"You're???" Aya asked.

Rei gulped hard. "Don't get angry to me, okay? Actually I'm… I'm…" He was about to tell his deep secret to her but every time he sees Aya he became space out and because of that it's not the one he confessed to her.

"The truth is I'm…

…

…

…I'm in love with you."

…

Silence.

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

…

Rei's surprise on what he said. "What the hell did I say??" He asked as he looks on Aya's trouble face. "It wasn't the one I was planning on telling you." He added.

Aya laughed. "Ahaha… You're funny. That joke."

Rei blush in embarrassment. "Shut up!" He said.

"I'm sorry." Aya said in low tone.

"Huh?"

"I mean…" Aya explained. "…I was caught off guard and I don't know what to say."

Rei looked at her. "It's fine." He said. "What I told you a while ago is true. I already fall for you since the first time I met you and the feelings I have now for you is still the same."

"…But"

"I know that you haven't still forgotten your last boyfriend… I mean, you're still recovering on that break-up, right?"

"You're wrong." Aya said. "I already had forgotten him. Truly."

"I know you're not, Aya. But you don't have to forget him. A girl's ex-boyfriend would always be in her memory, right? But I love you the way you are now, Aya. No strings attached. I'm willing to wait until you realize your true feelings for me. I promise that I'll be honest to you and I'll never hide anything from you."

Aya looked back on Rei's serious face. She smiled at him and said. "Uhm. Just give me a little more time, Rei. I'll tell you right away what I really feel for you."

Rei came to her and gave her a hug. "I understand. I'll wait because I love you."

…

…

_To be continued._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

Whoo!! Another chapter has been finished. (Smiles). It sure takes time to do it, huh. But anyways, my dearest readers, I'm asking for your reviews!!!! Come on! I'm down on my knees and begging you to leave me reviews!!!! Onegai. Those reviews serve as my barometer of updating.

If you have any questions regarding the story feel free to ask me and I'm willing to answer it whenever I know the answer. Okay? I'm now working for the chapter 5 of the story so look forward to it. I might post that chapter maybe on the second week of November because I have to finish first my enrollment for the second semester. Hope you understand. Thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	5. Break Up Premonition

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **(Hurray) I'm back as what I promised!!! Thanks to those who reviewed on Chapter 4 and to the previous chapters. Honto ni Arigatou Gozaimasu. I really appreciate it. (Smiles).

Well, I just finished my enrollment for the second semester and school will start this November 16. Hell will be on my way again. I was wondering what the hell I was thinking when I enrolled Wall climbing as my P.E. Subject. God! And the sad fact is, its schedule is every Sunday from 1-3 in the afternoon!! Geez! I was really careless. Because of that, I won't be able to hang-out with my friends and family during Sunday. Argghhh!!! I won't be able to accept dates during that time (Well, like there's someone's inviting me. Ahaha).

Sigh! Back to reality, you probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei, Yuuya, and Katase's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran but I definitely own Rei Otohata in my dreams. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

….

…

The night was cold and certain prince brushed his raven hair with his hand. He was actually finished taking his bath and so he just looked at the beautiful view of his –future- kingdom through the balcony. The stars were actually good enough to light his presence. A man then came bringing him a cup of coffee. "Is something bothering you, Rei-sama? Or should I say someone?" He said.

The prince looked at him and come closer. "I told Aya I love her."

"Eh?" Yuya surprised as he poured the tea on a cup. "Does that mean?"

He shook his head. "She told me to give her some time to think about it."

"Really?"

Rei nodded. "If she says yes, it would be great, right? I mean, I don't have to marry either of Princess Cagalli or Princess Charlotte. Besides, I really do love her. If she agrees to go out with me, I don't have to pretend anymore. I will tell her that I'm Prince Otohata, the future king."

Yuya smiled. "That's good. I mean… you finally found your sacred maiden. I know that Lady Aya will understand it."

"Yeah."

…

…

**Activity 5: Break Up Premonition**

…

**Halloween Conspiracy **

…

…

Around 3:00 in the afternoon at Hounan's Principal Office, Aya just came out of it after a talk with some of the teachers and with the Principal. She just submitted all the activities to be done on the Halloween Party this coming October 31. She then remembered that she still had her class…her last one, but then when she reached her classroom, she found nobody. She went in and got her bag. It was dismissal already. She didn't hear the bell maybe because she was busy doing her job as the student council president. On her way outside the gate, her best friends Ran and Miyu are waiting for her. "Done with the meeting?" Ran asked.

She greeted them with a smile as she came to them. "Uhm." She replied along with a nod. "We finalized all the activities for the party. We only had one week, right?"

"Yeah. Time really flies so fast, right?" Miyu said. "Hey! We're planning on checking some new stuff at the mall now. Want to join? I mean… you're really busy these past days due to your position as the student council president. You need some break too. Let's go."

"Miyu's right." Ran added. "Not only that you were spending lots of your time to the school. You also spend your remaining time with that Otochi guy. I mean… you hang out with him more than us. We're kinda get jealous."

Aya hold Ran's hand and said. "Don't say that, Ran. I was just really busy and I don't have find time to hang-out with the gang. I promise that after the Halloween Party is over, I'll make it up with you, guys."

"Aya." Miyu called.

"Idiot!" Ran said. "I was just kidding. I understand your situation. Just don't over do it, okay?" She added. "Besides, you're in love with him, right? It would be rude if we will just barge in and take you away from him."

Aya blushed. "That's not it…"

"Huh? You two are going out, right?" Miyu asked.

"Well… he told me that he loves me… and I don't know what to answer so I asked him to give me some time to think about it."

"But why?"

"I was caught off guard… I mean, there was no voice coming out on my mouth when he said he's in love with me that's why I told him to wait."

"Is that so?" Ran said. "It will be fine. I know. It may not look like but I got the feeling that he's the guy for you."

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

"He makes you smile, right?" Ran said once again. "I'm just thinking that you should go to the person who makes you smile with all your heart and soul. The person whom you can't wait to see or talk to. This is the person whom you're meant to be with… Maybe not forever… but for now. He's the right for you."

"Yeah." Miyu agreed. "It's been a while since you entered a serious relationship, right? It's time for you to look forward, Aya. You have our support."

"Guys." Aya called. "Hmm… Arigatou."

The three gals hugged each other and makes their way at the mall. On their way, they talked about the recent development for the upcoming Halloween Party. "Eh???" Ran frowned. "So we're going to do a costume party on that night?"

"Well… you wouldn't call it a Halloween Party if the participants are not wearing costumes, right?" Aya replied.

"So there's no concert?" Miyu asked.

"Oh?" Aya surprised. "About that… I convinced the principal to hire a band and he agreed. Isn't that great?"

"For real?" Ran excitedly asked. "So which band you hire?"

"Route L." Aya said.

"Route L?" Miyu asked. "I haven't heard that band before. Who are they?"

"They are the band from Full Moon wo Sagashite." Aya replied.

"God! I was expecting it would be UVERworld or Home Made Kazoku, something like that." Ran said.

"Or Arashi!!!!!" Miyu giggled. "What a feeling to be in front of Jun Matsumoto as he sings Love So Sweet, right??? Kyaa!!!! V6 is a great choice too, right? And Hey! Say! 7 too."

"Miyu's right." Ran agreed. "If you can't find a famous band, you should at least consider solo singers like Kiyoharu or Mamoru Miyano etc."

"Sorry to disappoint you guys." Aya apologize. "I would love too to invite some of the bands and singers you mention. If I were the one to choose I would invite Aqua Timez or Tackey & Tsubasa but were considering the payment for their talent fee, you know?"

Ran and Miyu sighted. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it anymore. I'll just make sure that I will enjoy on that party."

"Yeah." They shouted in unison. Suddenly, Miyu caught a glimpse of someone she knew from before. "Huh?" She said.

"What's wrong, Miyu?" Ran asked.

"That girl..." Miyu said pointing her finger on the girl at the escalator. "…It's Harue-chan, right?"

"Harue?" Ran asked. "I think I've heard that name before. I'm not very sure where."

"She's in our class during first year." Aya said.

"But why is she here?" Miyu asked. "She went abroad because her parents have to work overseas?"

"Who knows?" Ran replied. "Let's go… She may not recognize us anymore."

"Wait!" Aya said. "Let's try. I know she somehow remember us." Aya added. She paused for a while and called. "Harue-chan!"

The short-haired gal looked back and wondered who they are. "Yes?" She told them. After staring at them for seconds she happily called. "Guys!!" She run towards them and chatted. "Is been a while, how do you do???" She asked them.

"We're fine." Aya said. "We didn't expect we'll bump you here. When did you come back?"

"Oh! Haven't you known?" Harue asked. "I was here at Arcadia two years ago. I wasn't able to cope in other country's culture so I told my mom and dad that I will stay here."

"Is that so?" Ran asked.

"You know…" Miyu said. "It's been a while since the four of us got together. Why not come and have a coffee with us, Harue?"

"Hmm… Sure." Harue replied.

…

The four gals gather on a coffee shop named Palm Tree. "There were many things that I want to say to you, Harue, but now we're together like this I don't know what to say." Aya said.

"Me too." Harue replied after taking a sip on her cup. "The last time I talked to you guys is before my flight in Orb, right? I still remember that Aya's crying like a child that time."

Ran and Miyu nodded. "She's too cute at that time, right?"

Aya blushed. "Because… I was really sad at that time. I thought that we will never be able to see each other again."

Harue smiled. "Oh, Aya you're sweet."

"But you know… when you are gone lots of things happened." Ran said. "Aya was elected Student Council president since junior high. Cool, right?"

"Really?" Harue asked. "You used to say three years ago that before we graduated you must be elected to a major position now… you finally got it. Congratulations."

"If you really put your heart into it, you'll get what you want, right?" Aya said.

"What about your boyfriend, Aya?" Harue asked. "Are you still together?"

Aya paused for a while and smiled. "We're done."

"What? I thought you two are the one for each others. You're so damn in love with him, right? What happened?"

"Well…" Aya said. "It's just that not everybody will stay. Some would leave… even those you thought won't."

"What does that…?" Harue asked but didn't continue when Miyu placed her hands on her while shaking her head telling not to ask anymore. Harue gets it and apologize. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's already in the past." Aya said. "By the way, what about you? What is the news about you?"

"Well…" Harue started. "I'm now living alone at Ikibukuro. A city at the south of Arcadia and I'm now currently enrolled Meisho Daichi High School."

"Really? That's kinda far, huh." Ran pointed out.

"Not really. At first it's hard to adjust on new environment but you'll get used to it."

"Anno…" Aya interrupted. "Did you say Meisho Daichi?" She asked.

Harue takes another sip on her coffee and replied. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Then you probably meet my ahm… how do I say it? Friend? You should know him since you're on the same school." She said.

"Him?" Harue wondered. "Who?"

"He's the Meisho Student Council President. You know him, right? After all, it would be shame if you don't know the name of your school student council president."

Harue paused for a while. "Student Council President, you say?"

Aya nodded. "How is he at school? His name is Rei Otochi"

"I'm sorry to tell you but maybe you're mistaken on that, Aya." Harue replied.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

"I am the Student Council President at Meisho." Harue confessed. "Besides there's no Rei Otochi studying there. I haven't heard of that name before."

"But…" Aya said. "…he told me he is."

"Come to think of it." Ran said. "I remember during the time you introduced Otochi to us, he mentioned that he's been call to this school as "Your Highness."

"Your highness?" Harue asked. "What is he? The Prince?" Harue laughed. "But I do tell you this, Aya. I don't really know that guy besides Meisho Daichi High School is an exclusive school for girls. I repeat it for girls!! So how come he'll be in there. Maybe you're mistaken." Harue added. (_**A/N: Meisho Daichi High School is an exclusive school for boys in the anime but for this story I used it as an exclusive school for girls. Hope you understand. XD)**_

"You gotta be kidding. I never heard that Meisho is an exclusive school for girls" Aya said.

"No I'm not. It's really true" Harue said. "It's the first time we meet after two years so how come I'll lied to you?"

"What does that Otochi thinking on saying that he's studying there?" Miyu asked.

"Who knows? He may have reasons for doing it" Ran replied when she noticed that Aya's been silenced. "Oi, Aya." The corn-haired gal called. "Daijobu?"

"He promised me that he'll be honest to me and he'll never hide anything from me..." Aya said in low tone. "…but why does he have to make me look like a fool?"

"Aya." They called.

* * *

Three days later, At the Balamb Garden's balcony, the prince had just finished his daily lectures with his teacher. He picked up his phone and dialed Aya's number. After several rings, the messaging service took over. "What's wrong with her?" Rei asked.

"Huh?" Yuya wondered who happened to be on the place. "Why?"

"I haven't see Aya for a week since the day I confessed my love to her besides she's not answering my calls. I wonder if she's avoiding me."

"Then why not go and see her." Yuya insisted.

"What if she'll not go to the church today?"

"Then see her at her school." Yuya answered. "There's at least 80% that you'll see her there."

"That maybe a great idea." Rei thought.

"You wouldn't know if things will work out unless you try."

"Yuya." He called as he looked at his butler. After thinking for it, he replied. "I'll go."

Yuya smiled in return.

…

…

**Hounan High School, (4:00 P.M)**

Its dismissal time and Ran and Miyu have been wondering if Aya's been okay. "Aya's been spacing out after the meeting with Harue-chan, right?" Miyu said as they looked at their friend sitting on her seat.

"Maybe she's still thinking on what Harue said. It seems like Otochi lied to her." Ran said. "Damn! To the fact that I already acknowledge him to be Aya's new boyfriend."

"I guess there's something we can do for her." Miyu said.

Ran headed on Aya's seat and told her. "Aya…"

She looked back after packing her things on her bag and said. "Yes? You need something?"

"We're going to visit Yamato-niichan at the police station. Do you want to come with us?" Ran invited.

Aya smiled and said. "I'm sorry. I can't. Maybe next time, okay?" She stands up on her seat and added. "I'm sorry to worry you guys but I'm fine. So… See you next time."

Ran and Miyu just look at her as she steps out of the room. "She's lying." Ran said.

"Yeah. She must really hurt after finding that Otochi is lying to her. She must love him that much that she put all her trust to him." Miyu said.

"When I saw him, next time. I'll make him pay." Ran warned.

…

…

Meanwhile, Aya's walking out of Hounan's territory with her eyes on the ground. As soon as her both feet step out on the school's main gate, someone says "Don't look down when you are walking. It's dangerous."

Aya raises her and surprisingly called. "Re… Rei??"

"Yoh!" Rei greeted her. "You're not answering my calls and you don't go to church so I take the opportunity to come here and see you. How have you been?" He asked.

Instead of answering him, Aya continue on walking. Rei starts to wonder what wrong so he followed her and asked. "Are you alright?"

Silence.

Rei got irritated. He suddenly grabs Aya's hand and asked. "Wait! What's wrong with you, Aya? You're avoiding me, right? If I do something wrong then tells me."

"Let go!!!" Aya cried.

"Aya." He shouted.

She then turned her back and slapped directly on his face. Rei's surprise on what happen. "Hey!" He said. "Why did you…??" He asked once again but back off at the moment when he saw that there are tears streaming down on Aya's eyes. "Aya… you're…"

"I hate you!!!" Aya told directly at Rei. "I thought I could trust you but I got it wrong."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked. "I don't understand."

"I met an old friend of mine three days ago…" Aya explained. "She told me that she's the Student Council President at Meisho and it's an exclusive school for girls so how come you'll be enrolled on that kind of school??? Meaning… All the things you told me since we met were all lies, right?? That you were in love with me??? That's lie also, isn't it!!!! I was about to say yes to you but… Are you trying to play me???"

Rei didn't know what to say. "That's not it…" He said.

"Then what???" Aya asked. "You're gonna make me fall for you and when you've had it you'll left me just like what my ex-boyfriend did???

"I won't do that." Rei answered back.

"You told me that you're not going hide something from me. That you will protect me…" Aya said. "…but how can I trust you when even the name of your school you can't even tell me. How??" She asked again. "What about Yuya-kun's appearance? There's something behind it too, right?"

Rei comes closer to her and gave her a hug. "That's not it, Aya." He said. "I wasn't planning on hiding it to you but I really can't find the time to tell you the truth…"

"It really hurts… Rei." Aya cried. "If you are hiding something from me, please don't let me be the last one to know."" Aya said in low tone as she buried her face on Rei's chest.

"I'm sorry that I lie to you…" Rei said as he brushed Aya's hair. "…but what I told you that I love you, it's true. Believe me, so give me another chance."

Aya raises her head and face Rei. She takes two steps backward away from him and replied. "I'm sorry, Rei. It's just that I don't want to be hurt anymore, I mean, it would be better this way that I don't fall completely to you. I can't trust anyone now." Aya said. "If I only know that this will end up on this, I wouldn't have bothered being friends with you. I'm sorry."

"Aya…" Rei called. His voice sounded like he's about to cry. "You gotta be kidding me..."

"Please don't go to the church for the mean time… and please don't bother attending Hounan's Halloween Party. I just don't want to see you, Rei." Aya said. After saying that, she runs fast as she can and left Rei. On the other hand, Rei punch an electric post while saying "Damn!"

…

…

At the palace, Yuya notice that Rei's not on himself today. Whatever items or things he picked up with his two hands will be just thrown away. Lots of books, psp, laptops, alarm clock, etc. were flying around all over the prince's room. Yuya picked all the throw items and asked the pissed-off prince. "You seem to be in a bad mood today, Rei-sama. Did you and Lady Aya have a fight?"

"Tsk!" Rei said. "She found out that I'm lying to her."

"Ahh…" Yuya replied. "I tell you before that you should confess to her the truth, right?"

"But."

"I understand why Lady Aya got angry. If I were her, I would feel the same. Of course, for more than a month that you know each others, she seems to be attached to you to the fact that she believes you in whatever you say. When someone loses its trust on you, it would be difficult to bring it back."

"What will I do?" Rei asked. "I don't want to lose her. I love her, Yuya."

"Apologize." Yuya replied.

"How can I do that? She warned me not to see her anymore."

"I have an idea after all you're the prince of Arcadia, right? No matter what happens you are more powerful than Lady Aya because you have the authority."

"What do you mean?"

"Go to the Hounan's Halloween Party this Friday Night and reveal to her that you're sorry for what you've done and tell her that you love her and you're the prince. Is that okay?"

"Yuya."

"I'll help you. Leave it to me."

Rei's not in favor on what Yuya's planning but since he is his best friend he agreed. "Thank you, Yuya." Rei said. He picked up his phone and looked at its wallpaper. It's a photo of him and Aya taken back on their first meeting under the Sakura tree. He smiled and said. "This time… I will be honest to you."

…

…

…

The day of the Halloween Party comes in. Everyone on the campus students, teachers, and outsiders are wearing their personal choice of costume. There's someone wearing a Harry Potter Costume, A Cloud Strife Costume, and Even Bumblebee from Transformers. Everyone is having fun.

…

_**{Background Song: Thriller by Michael Jackson}**_

…

"God!" Ran sighted. She's wearing a sailor moon costume. "Why is everyone dress like that?" She said as she noticed everyone's clothes. "I mean, this is a Halloween party and not a cosplay."

"Shut up, Ran." Miyu said who's wearing a Shinigami costume from Bleach. "You're cosplaying yourself too, right?"

Another one came to them with his whole body covered with silver metal. He said. "Ran-pyon!!!!"

The gal is startled. "Ta-Tatsuki?" She replied. "Is that you?"

"Who do you think it would be, Ran-pyon?" He asked. "Do I resemble tin man from Wizard of Oz?"

"Idiot!!" Ran shouted. "I told you to wear Tuxedo Mask, right?"

"But…"

"Enough with that talk, guys." Yamato shouted. He's wearing a Shinigami-Captain Class Costume that matches Miyu's Clothes.

Ran pouted. "Tsk!" She replied. "By the way, is anyone of you knows where Aya is?" She added.

"I haven't seen her since the party started." Miyu replied.

Suddenly, two girls came to them catching their breath. It's Rie and Satsuki. "Everyone!!!" They called.

"Hey!" Ran called. "What's up with you two? Running like that?"

"Is something wrong?" Miyu asked.

"I have… something… to tell you." Satsuki said panting.

"What is it?" They asked.

"I heard that one of the guys here on the campus that celebrates with our Halloween Party is the Prince." Satsuki told.

"Prince Otohata?" They asked. "Where did you get that rumor?" Miyu asked.

"I was looking for Rie when I passed by the faculty room." Satsuki explained. "I happened to heard from Naka-teach and the other teachers that the other day, one of the royal guards came here and said that Prince Otohata would like to take part on this event."

"Really?" Yamato asked.

"What do you think, Ran-pyon?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know if I can believe that." Ran answered. "I mean… there's no way he'll join a commoner event like this. A Royalty like him is suitable to ball nights or dance party, right?" She added followed by a loud laugh.

"But it would be great if he's really here, right?" Rie added. "At least, even for a chance, I happen to enjoy a party with the prince is one of us."

"Kyaaa!!!!!!" Satsuki and Rie shouted in unison.

Seeing the two girls wearing a genie costumes, Ran sighted. "Geez! They are hopeless."

Suddenly, another beautiful person came to them. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

Everyone looked at her. She wearing a pure white dress with sequins surrounded it with a pair of wings on her back. She's an angel descended from the sky. They called her. "Aya!!!"

"Sorry if I'm late. I was caught on a heavy traffic." Aya said.

"Sugoi! Aya-ppe!!!" Tatsuki reacted. "You're so beautiful."

"An angel huh?" Ran added. "You look good as always."

"Really?" Aya asked as her face turned quite red. "Thank You. You too all look good on your respective costumes."

"Yeah!"

"So what are you guys talking about a while ago?" She asked once again.

"Oh, about that?" Miyu replied. "Satsuki and Rie told us that Prince Otohata is here with us right now."

"Prince Otohata?" Aya asked.

"Have you heard about it from the other teachers?" Ran asked. "You were the one who set the activities for tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Aya agreed. "All the activities tonight are all mines and the other class officer's idea but…" Aya paused for a while. "The Prince? I don't know about that. Maybe you were mistaken about that Satsuki."

Suddenly, they heard a familiar sound. It's a sound of a running horse and it's coming through the entrance of the hall where the party is being held. Everyone inside the hall as well as Aya's group looked back to see what is it. Near the entrance, there stood a white horse. A mysterious man then hopped down on the horse. He's wearing a black suit with black cape, a pair of black boots, a black hat and a black bandana that serves to hide his face. On his waist, there's a silver sword attached to it. Everyone on the place starts to wonder who he is.

"Who's that guy?" Tatsuki asked.

"Beats me." Ran replied. "Besides, he's wearing a mask, you idiot!"

The guy walked in and stood in the middle of the floor. Everybody's eyes are on him. No one's breathing. But he breaks their silence when he holds the end of his cape and brushes it away from his as he says.

"**HAVE NO FEAR, ZORRO IS NOW HERE."**

…

…

_To be continued._

* * *

**Notes:**

Banzai!!! Banzai!!! Chapter 5 is done. Whoo!!! How do you like it my dear readers? Please leave me reviews. The more the merrier. Don't be shy to press the review button below this chapter. Come on it's free!!! It won't cost you any Peso or dollars, right? Ahaha.

If you have questions, comments and love letters (Ehem!) feel free to ask me, okay? I will update next time so look forward to it. Well it's quite late now. It's already 2:19 in the morning and I really need to go to bed now. Rei Otohata is calling me now. He will get angry if I will not sleep with him. Ahaha. So Ja! Sweet dreams guys. Please review. Thanks a lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	6. The Prince Serenade

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Tadaima! (Laughs). It's been two week, right? How are my fellow gals doing? By the way, I want to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter. Especially to "Dhanliza", thanks for always being there reading my story. I hope you were reading this chapter as well. (Thumbs up!), and also to "Erune": Thank you very much. Daisuki!!!!!

Okay! I updated right after I watched the DVD of Bleach which I bought yesterday. God! Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's Zanpaktou is so beautiful!!! Wahaha. I like her. As well as Toushirou's Hyourinmaru. Such a handsome guy!!! Wahaha. Anyway, this fic is not about Ichigo and Rukia of Bleach but for Rei and Aya, so I want to tell you guys that you probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei, Yuuya, and Katase's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran but I definitely own Rei Otohata in my dreams. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

….

…

"Who's that guy?" Tatsuki asked.

"Beats me." Ran replied. "Besides, he's wearing a mask, you idiot!"

The guy walked in and stood in the middle of the floor. Everybody's eyes are on him. No one's breathing. But he breaks their silence when he holds the end of his cape and brushes it away from his as he says.

"**HAVE NO FEAR, ZORRO IS NOW HERE."**

…

…

**Activity 6: The Prince's Serenade:**

**If Only Tears Could Bring You Back**

…

…

"Zorro???" They asked.

"Yeah." The mysterious man agreed. "I came here to save the night." He added followed by a loud laugh.

"I don't know who he is but it seems like he's enjoying being like that, huh." Ran pointed out.

They nodded as their response. Satsuki then speaks and says, "Hey! It's the principal."

Aya and the others look at the stage. "Look at him!" Miyu said. "He's dressed like Frankenstein."

"What do you think will he announce?" Tatsuki asked.

"Listen and we will find out." Yamato answered.

Silence then befalls the students of Hounan. "Anno…" The principal started his speech. "I have two announcements to make tonight." He added. "The first one is that Route L who is schedule to sing and party with us tonight can't come anymore."

Students frowned and reacted. "Ehh??? Doushite???" They asked.

"Well… The band's vocalist caught a severe cold and was instructed by his doctor to have bed rest for the whole day that's why he can't come in but…." The principal spoke. "…I have a solution for that. And that's my second announcement to make." He added. "I suggest that why don't we have a concert on our own. I mean… we have the school choir, the music club that can perform on our stage for free… Or if you like why don't we do this as a contest."

"Huh???" Everybody wondered.

"Students with voice of an angel can perform here on stage and sing a song. What do you think?" The principal asked.

A student then raises his hand and asks a question. "What will we get if we join the contest?"

"If you win the contest you will get the chance to sing once again but this time…" he paused for a while "…you have to dedicate it to someone you love or care for."

"Come on!!!" Some students reacted. "This is a Halloween party and Not a prom!!!"

"Shut up!!!" The principal shouted. "This is what I want so I'll get it. I will serve as the judge here, okay? Now, let the games begin."

…

So the principal's game soon started. Many students seem to be interested on his stupid game that's why there are some who joined. There's a freshman girl who sings Utada Hikaru's Flavor of Life. Another one comes up on stage and delivers Aquatimez's Velonica. The principal starts to sweat for finding it hard to judge the contenders.

Meanwhile at the left corner of the stage where the food is being served, Aya approached the so called "Mysterious Man" a.k.a Zorro. He stood on the corner leaning on the wall as his support. He's drinking a goblet of wine while his attention is focus on the one performing on the stage. "I told you that you don't have to bother coming here, right?" Aya told him.

Zorro looks at her and replied. "Hey! It's you. What's up?"

"Don't act so friendly to me…" Aya said. "I haven't forgiven you on what you've done to me."

Zorro put down his goblet and asked. "What I did to you??" He then paused for a seconds and, "Oh! Is it about the incident in the Balamb Garden where you get caught by the guards?"

"Don't change the topic, Mr. Zorro." She said.

"I'm not changing it." Zorro replied. He then told Aya. "Besides I'm not Zorro. You haven't notice, right? It's me. The prince."

Aya chuckled. "Do you think I'll believe in you?" She asked. "If you're going to tell a lie, Rei Otochi, think so a reliable excuse, okay?"

"Pardon?" He asked. "It's Rei Otohata, Lady Aya. I was invited by your school to participate on this event. Do you want me to prove it?" He then pointed two royal guards standing behind the Hounan's principal.

"Cut it out! It's just their costumes."

"Then will this prove you I'm not lying to you?" Zorro asked as he showed Aya the silver sword attached on his waist. There's picture of a white lion biting a red rose engraved on the scabbard.

Aya looked at Zorro with trouble eyes as she says. "This is the…"

"It's the emblem of the Otohata House." Zorro replied. "It's also the symbol of the whole Arcadia Kingdom."

Putting her both hands on her mouth, she cried. "Impossible."

"No, it's not." Zorro replied. "Hmmm… it's quite rude to tell me I'm lying, right?" He asked.

Aya bowed down and apologize. "I'm sorry your highness. It's just that you really resemble someone who I…"

The prince stops her words by telling her. "Why don't you sing with me to make up for that?"

Aya flips out and said. "Huh?"

Zorro, who is revealed as Prince Rei Otohata, grab Aya's hand and they both get up on the stage. Ran and the others surprise to see Aya on it. "Aya?" Ran asked. "Is she participating on the principal's game?"

"I guess she does." Yamato answered.

"But she's not alone." Tatsuki added. "Zorro is with her."

…

Back at the stage, Prince Otohata handed Aya one of the microphone and asks if she's ready. She replied on his question with this. "Just a moment, your highness, I can't sing."

The prince smiled at her. "It's alright. Just follow the beat and sing along, okay?" He added then after hearing the intro he sings.

…

…

**Start of Something New**

**(High school Musical OST)**

…

_((Rei))_

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

…

After his part, he signals Aya by winking telling her that the next line would be the part that she has to sing. Aya breathes slowly and started. Everyone on the hall stops and listens to her as she sings.

…

_((Aya))_

_I never believed in  
what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart _

_To all the possibilities_

…

"Sugoi!!!" Ran praised as she watch one of her friends singing on stage. "Aya's voice is so good."

"Not only her." Miyu added. "Zorro has a good voice too."

"What a perfect combination!!!" Tatsuki cheered.

…

_((Both))_

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
and right here tonight_

_This could be the start  
of something new  
it feels so right  
to be here with you  
and now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
the start of something new_

…

Everybody fires up and cried in joy as the two "soon to be couple" sings and do their song number. They shouted Aya's names and they called Zorro a superstar. The song was finished with their eyes looking at each others and a perfect smile. Both of them take a bow and head down the stage.

"That was fun." Prince Otohata told Aya.

Aya nodded as her response. "Is this your first time to attend this kind of party?"

"Surprisingly, Yes." He replied. They continued on walking and found themselves on the Hounan's Garden. Aya seated on the bench and Rei seated not far from her. "Balamb Garden is not fond on events like this. All they care about is grand ball… grand ball… God! I'm tired of it."

Aya smiled. "Well… I really love dance party, you know?" She said. "By the way, I'm just curious, why are you invited here by the principal on the first place? Is he a relative?"

The prince shook his head. "No I'm not. My father donated huge amount of money here three years ago."

"I see. I was first year at that time."

"And also…" The prince said. "… I have something to do here."

"You do?" Aya asked. "Can you tell me if you don't mind?"

"I'll tell it to you later."

Aya pouted. "Eh? Why not now?"

The prince sighted. "Just a little longer. I have an announcement to make."

"Like what?" Aya asked. "Are you going to tell everyone here you're the prince?"

"Perhaps."

"Well… if that's the case and I'm out of it, it will be fine. Heehee" Aya said while she laughs.

Rei stole a glance at her as she laughed. Later on, he said. "You seem to be happy."

"I'm always happy." She answered.

"Well… in my case… I'm kinda heart broken."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Aya apologized.

"The girl I really love got angry with me. He didn't even care to listen to what I have to say."

"Is that so?" She asked. "That's too bad. Did you do something that made this princess angry?"

The prince nodded. After a long pause, he said: "What about you? Do you have any problems? I can listen to it."

"Huh?" Aya surprised. "What do you mean?" She asked in low tone.

"It seems like your boyfriend is not here. Are you two also on a fight?" Prince Otohata asked trying to know what is Aya's thinking.

"Actually he's not my boyfriend." Aya said. "Besides, he's not here because I told him not to come."

"Doushite?"

"He lied to me." Aya said in low tone.

"Did you listen to him on why he did that?"

"What's the point? I mean… If ever I have to listen to it… It maybe a lie too, right?"

"Not all lies are bad."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Lying is sometimes done not because they want to fool you or you weren't good enough to hear the truth but rather it is done to protect you and for your own good." Prince Otohata explained.

"Better to get hurt by the truth than comforted by a lie, right?" Aya answered.

"What about forgiveness?"

"I don't know about that." Aya replied. "I guess the greatest lessons I've learned in life is to never invest deep feelings for someone. Never hope that they'll love you the way you want them to. Never expect that those sweet gestures and sweet words are true…" She paused for a while and continued. "…Cause eventually everything will become past. Sooner or later they'll just drop you off and will leave you with nothing but heartache. So I will strain myself to let go of the things I fear to lose so that when they are gone. I won't feel dumb and pathetic anymore."

Silence.

"Can I ask you one question?" The Prince asks.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you love the guy who's with you when you were put to jail in the Balamb Garden?"

Aya looked at the Prince. She's still haven't recognize that Prince and Rei Otochi are the same. "I don't know… I don't know why but my mind keeps on telling me that I love him more than I did to my ex-boyfriend."

"Then why don't you just forgive him if that's the case?"

"I just can't… I feel like he's going to repeat lying to me. It's better this way. It's better for me not to see him anymore and fall in love with his lies."

"You sure are hard to get."

"Excuse me?"

The prince laughed. "Hearing what you said makes me nervous."

"Huh." Aya wondered.

"It seems like it will be hard for me to win back and get the princess tonight."

"I don't understand, sire." Aya said.

Prince Otohata stands up and offered Aya a hand. "Let's go back to the venue where the Halloween party is being held. I get the feeling that the winner on the principal's contest will be revealing by now."

"We won't win on that contest anyway." Aya replied.

"Who knows? You mustn't question the so called miracle." The prince said.

Aya smiled. "Fine." She took the prince extended hand and the two of them ran towards the Halloween Party venue.

…

…

The two soon entered the hall and they mingle with Ran and the others. The corn-haired gal, upon seeing Aya, asks: "Where the hell did you go, Aya."

"Somewhere there." The angel-disguised girl replied.

"I see. You made us worried, you know." Miyu said.

"I'm sorry about that, guys."

Tatsuki then notice Prince Otohata who's standing behind Aya's back. "My! It's the mysterious guy. Zorro, right?" The monkey-look-a-like asked.

Zorro smiled. "Yeah."

"Nice performance with Aya-chan a while ago." Yamato praised.

"Thanks."

The principal then pop out from the stage and caught everyone's attention. "Hey! It's the principal." Ran rejoiced. "He's going to announce the winner on his singing contest."

"I wonder who it will be." Miyu said.

…

At the stage, the principal speaks. "Everyone." He called. "It's time to reveal the winner. Are you excited about that?"

Everybody shouted "Yes."

"That's good." The principal said. "Let me remind you that the winner of this fabulous contest will have the chance to dedicate a nice song to someone. Okay… here it is. Gathering an average score of 98.99, the winner is none other than…"

…

_**Drumrolll….**_

…

_**Tsuuuggggggg!!! Tsuuugggggg!!!!**_

…

"**The mysterious bandit… ZORRO!!!!"** The principal announce.

Everybody looked at him. "Congratulations." Aya said.

"I told you. Miracles can happen." He told Aya.

"Why is he the only winner?" Ran asked. "He sang with Aya, right?"

"Who knows?" Miyu replied.

"Okay!" Prince Otohata said. "It's time to conquer the stage."

"Good luck, Zorro!!!" Tatsuki cheered.

…

Zorro went up on stage and the principal shakes hand with him. "Now, Mr. Zorro." The principal told him. "What are you going to sing for us?"

"If Only Tears Could Bring You Back." The prince told. "I don't know who among Midnight Sons or M2M the singer is."

"I see…" The principal replied. "Why did you choose this song?"

"I choose this because I want to bring back something special to me." He answered. "I will dedicate this song to the one I love. If you are listening, please forgive me. It's not my intention to lie to you on the first place. I am the Arcadia's Prince." He declared.

Silence.

…

"**EHHHHHHHhhhhh!!!!!!"** Everyone was surprised on what they heard.

"**For real???"** They all asked.

"What is he saying?" Ran asked her friends.

"I told you." Satsuki added. "The prince is one of us."

"But did he have a proof?" A student asked.

"**Everyone!!!!" **The principal shouted as loud as he can. "He's saying the truth. Look at the crest engraved on his sword. It's the crest of the Otohata House. Show some respect on the prince."

"It's okay, sir." Prince Otohata replied. "Can I continue now?"

"Sure."

"If the other kingdom and other royalties are to find out what I am doing, they will sure do everything to ruin our relationship. That's why, I keep it to you. I'm afraid that I will lose you. I only did it because I want to protect you. So please, with this song, forgive me."

…

…

_**(If Only Tears Could Bring You Back)**_

((Rei))

_How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear_

_Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away_

_What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through_

…

…

"Sugoi!" Ran amazed. "Such a heart warming song."

"Who do you think is the girl he's talking? Rie asked.

"She must be one of us." Miyu replied.

"It must be me." Satsuki declared.

"Yeah. In your dreams." Rie said.

"That's mean." Satsuki cried.

On the other hand, Aya's attention was on the Prince. She doesn't mind her friends praising the prince for his charms and good points. _"What is this feeling???" _She thought. _"Why is it that I have a feeling that I already met the Prince for a long time?"_

…

…

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

…

…

"_I see."_ Aya thought once again. _"From the way he speaks to me about his problem… Why didn't I notice??" _She lowered her head and closes her eyes. Lots of happy moments of her with Rei Otochi since their first meeting suddenly came to her mind. _"No."_ She thought again. _"I noticed it but I convince myself that they are not the same. But now… I finally know that…" _She raises her head and cast her eyes on the stage only to see that the Prince is looking at her. Her heartbeat starts to beat like a drum. _"I finally know that Rei Otochi and the Prince singing on that stage is the same person."_

…

…

_I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Waves of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can_

_Just love will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry_

…

…

Ran notice Aya's sudden change of behavior. She asked her. "Oi, Aya. Are you alright?"

The beautiful angel startled and replied. "Are you saying something, Ran?"

"What's wrong with you?" Ran said. "Don't tell me you fall in love with the prince with his song?"

"That's not it." Aya said in low tone. "I'm going to go have some fresh air. I'll be back in a while." After saying that, Aya ran away. Rei didn't notice it since he's busy performing on the stage.

…

…

_I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's not a thing I would not endure_

…

…

The song ended by repeating the song's chorus. Every girl was touched by the song's meaning. There were some who just cried for an unknown reason. The prince put back the microphone on its stands and steals a glance on Ran's direction to see Aya but she's not there. He sighted. After that, the principal escorted him on the back stage and advice him that since he reveal to the whole school that his The Prince it will soon make a chaos and it sure make girls came to him asking for an autograph. The prince understands what the principal is telling. He dialed Yuya's phone number on his phone and instructs him to bring the limo on the back of the school. He bade goodbye to the principal and secretly walk towards the school's back gate.

Aya on the other hand is leaning on a huge Oak Tree near the gate. The stars were actually good enough to light her presence. For her, it will be the best to stay there for the time being. The truth she don't know what to do anymore. Suddenly, she sees a rustling in the hedge; she wondered what it is so she takes a look. She saw the Prince walking. She gathers all her courage and says: "It seems like the princess you're talking a while ago is from this school."

Rei stop walking. He knew who it was without turning back. "Yes she does." He replied.

"I see…" Aya spoke. "That's why you were asking me a while ago about forgiveness thinking that she'll accept it?

Rei turned around to face her. The moon's light and the stars shine even brighter giving them the chance to see each other clearly. A mask-man and an angel descended from the sky. "What do you think?" He asked. ""Did my confession about who I am lessen the anger she felt for me?"

Aya didn't answer.

Rei faked a smile. "Seeing that reaction, maybe not." He paused for a while and continued: "If I only knew this will happen, I should have told her sooner. When she told me not to see her anymore, I don't know what to do. I feel like it's going to be the end of my world. I never felt this severe heartache before. Maybe because it's the first time I ever love a girl aside from my Mother this much. That's why I asked my butler's help about this. He talked to the principal and I got the chance to be in this Halloween party." He said.

Suddenly, a wind then came swooshing over the place where the two of them stands and together with that wind is a cute butterfly. Rei raises his hand and allowed it to land there. The butterfly did. Aya's eyes were surprised to see it. It's just like on their first meeting, during her birthday at the church. _(See Chapter 1). _Rei then speaks: "I told this girl before that when you catch a butterfly you should whisper a wish on it and set it free. Maybe asking Yuya's help didn't help but maybe if I ask the Gods maybe a miracle will happen." Rei closes his eyes and prayed into his mind to bring back Aya. After a second, he let the butterfly fly out of his palm.

Aya's only looking at him. There's no voice coming on her mouth. She doesn't know what to do either. Her feelings are anxious. The official car of the prince then came from the gate and Yuya stepped out from it. "Rei-sama." Yuya said. "It's getting late. We have to go back to the palace. I'm running out of excuses to tell the King and Queen."

"I know." Rei replied. "Just a little longer."

Ran and the other's came out of nowhere and rejoice calling "Otohata-sama!!!!"

The Prince, Aya and Yuya looked at them. "What's wrong?" Rei asked them in a cool tone. "Autograph? Picture?"

"Are you really Prince Otohata?" Satsuki asked.

Rei smiled. "Yes. I am."

"Kyaaa!!!!!!" Satsuki and Rie cried in joy. "This is our night. The prince stood before us!!!!"

"Calm down, ladies." The prince said.

"Anno…" Miyu said. "It maybe rude for me to asks but I really want to find out who is the one you are talking about a while ago? The one you told everyone in Hounan that you're in love with?"

"Yeah." Ran agreed. "I was curious about it too."

Rei looked at Aya whose eyes are on her feet. "Oh, about that? She's the most wonderful girl I ever met. She's the one who told me not to rely on others and to be strong. I really glad I met her. I really love her and I can say it how many times she likes."

"Sugoi!!!" Yamato praised. "As expected from a prince."

Yuya then join the conversation by telling Rei that it's time that they shall be going. "Your highness, we have to get going."

Rei nodded.

Tatsuki then recognizes Yuya and said. "Hey! We've seen this guy before, right? What is his name again?"

Miyu answered. "Yuya, right? If I'm not mistaken. _(See Chapter 3)_

Yuya looked at the prince. "What are we going to do now?" He asked.

"It's alright." Rei answered. "We came here on the first place to reveal the truth right?"

Yuya nodded.

"What's going on?" Ran asked.

"Anno…" Rei started his words. "Do you want to see the Arcadia's Prince face to face? I mean, I always lock myself on our house and never get the chance to show my face to my people. It's a rare opportunity, what do you think?"

"Of course!" Satsuki replied. "No one's ever seen the Prince aside from the photos which was taken during his 6th birthday."

"That's right." Rie agreed.

"The next time we are going to see him for sure is on his 18th birthday where the passing of the crown will happen." Yamato added.

"Then what are we all waiting for, I'll show it to you guys." He said. He turned around removing his black hat and his bandana. He handed it to Yuya. "Ready?" He asked them. In just a second, he turns around allowing everyone to see who really he is. Everybody's eyes widen except from Rie and Satsuki and Aya of course.

"Impossible!!!" Ran and the others cried in surprised.

"Is he really???" Miyu asked. "I mean… I'm not having illusions, right?"

Rie and Satsuki start to wonder what's wrong. "Hey, what's wrong with you people?" Satsuki asked.

Ran and Miyu as well as their boyfriends looked at Aya but Aya cast her eyes on the ground. The prince soon breaks the silence by telling them: "It time. I have to leave now."

"Farewell." Aya speaks in low tone. "God knows when we shall meet again."

Rei smiled. "I know. And one of these days, you'll come back to me. I assure that." He turned around and before he gets into his car, he speaks: "Good night everyone."

…

…

_To be continued._

* * *

**Notes:**

Another chapter has been done. What a lovely feeling it was!!! What do you think of it? Do you like it? Well, I hope so. Please, leave reviews. I need them. It serves as my barometer of updating! Wahaha. Oh! Before I forgot, if you have time, please listen to the song which Rei sang on this fic. "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back". I'm sure you will love it.

By the way, Next week (December 1-4, 2009), will be our school foundation day. So I will be busy by that time but don't worry pals I already finish the draft of the seventh chapter. All I need to do now is find time on when I can type it on my computer and of course! On when I can update it. Teehehe. I'm sure you will love the next chapter so please look forward to it. Okay??? Let me hear you make some noise!!!!

**Rei:** Whooo!!!!! Goodluck!!! Update as soon as possible!!!

**Aya:** Bring it on!!!! Type it!!!!

**Ran and the others: **Good luch, Shachiecoh-chan!

(Blushing), Well, Okay. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Anyway, before I leave. Thanks to those who read and spend some time reading this story, I really appreciate it. Take care everyone and God bless. Ja ne!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	7. Aya's Decision

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I update as I promise. Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter. Please keep on supporting my story. Arigatou Gozaimasu! By the way, to my reader "Kristine", thanks for the reviews. It really helped me a lot. Oh? You want to be my friend in facebook and friendster? I would love too. Here's my e-mail add for the two accounts; bishounen_. Please add me, okay? I'll be willing to approve it. Hehe.

By the way, this week really sucks! Imagine, I was hoping that our foundation week would turn out to be a success but for me it turned out to be the worst. Where do you see a booth where in you were in charge of selling your products and you were also the one in charge of buying it??? Duh! My money has been wasted by our own booth. Curse those classmates of mine!! They are nothing but idiots! (Wait! I was a member of that class too; does that mean I'm an idiot too? Haha.) But, there's this scene that made this foundation week a memorable one. Not the expenses, okay? I saw with my two eyes on how a desperate guy will do to win the heart of the girl he loves. Imagine, he kneel down in the ground asking for the girl's reply. God! They attracted so much attention. And there I was shouting "Sagutin mo na 3x!!!!" Haha. I thought scenes like that are only meant on movies. Who knows, it can happen in real life.

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei, Yuuya, and Katase's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran but I definitely own Rei Otohata in my dreams. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

….

…

It's almost one week after the Halloween and every students of Hounan are back on their daily routine like waking up in early morning to prepare for school, lending their ears to their boring teachers, tons of assignments, quizzes and activities, etc. But there's only one thing that everyone can't forget. It's when Prince Otohata stood before them and singed a song.

One Friday morning, Aya and her two best friends are on their way to the school when Miyu suddenly remembered that she needs to stop at a bookstore to buy a pad paper. Aya and Ran agreed to join her. As Miyu's looking for what she need, Aya spotted the newspaper of the day where the headline is about "Prince's Serenade". Aya picks it when Ran and Miyu came to her.

"I can't believe he's the prince." Ran commented. "I mean, he's good in hiding the truth. He may win an Oscar for that."

"Yeah." Miyu agreed along with a nod. "But do you think it's an opportunity? Not everyone get the chance to talk and meet the future King of Arcadia. For a commoner like us, we must be lucky."

"I don't know if I'll get angry with him for keeping it." Ran added. "What about you, Aya?"

"Huh?" Aya asked.

"You were surprised too, Am I Correct?" Miyu asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "I had a feeling before he's the prince but I convince myself that they are not. I don't know what to do now. I get angry with him for lying to me about and now he's back confessing to everyone that he's the Arcadia's prince."

"What are you going to do now?" Ran asked.

"Are you going to forgive him?" Miyu asked.

She didn't answer.

"But Aya's sure lucky, right?" Miyu teased.

"Why?"

"Because a real prince falls in love with her once upon a time."

"Idiot!" Ran said. "He's still in love with her."

Aya put the newspaper back to the rack and speaks: "Let's go now. "We'll be late on our next class." She then walk away.

Looking at each other, Ran and Miyu sighted. "Poor Aya." They thought.

…

…

**Chapter 7: Aya's Decision**

…

…

Meanwhile, at the Balamb Garden, a pink limousine has just parked on the kingdom's parking lot. A beautiful lady then stepped out of it and headed immediately on the main door. After pressing the doorbell, a butler came and opens it. He said: "It's been a while, Lady Honda."

Mami smiled at the old man. "Is Yuya-kun around?"

"Yes, he is." He answered. "He's now on the Prince's room."

"Eh?" Mami wondered. "Is he on a duty? Today is his day-off, right?"

"Yes but Prince Otohata is sick so he's taking care of him."

"My!" Mami cried. "What happen? Is it serious?"

"Prince Rei is skipping meals and doesn't find time to sleep."

"Do the King and Queen know this?"

"No, they are not." The butler replied. "The Royal couple is now on Hueco Mundo for business affairs."

"I'll go check those two." Mami said.

'That would be a great help, Milady." The butler replied as he escorted Mami on Rei's room.

…

…

…

On Rei's room, the prince is lying with his head buried on his pillow. He's been awake since 3 in the morning and didn't sleep since then. He didn't even touch his food for last night. Yuya on the other hand is pleading on him to at least eat some food but he decline.

"Rei-sama." He called. "It's already 8 in the morning. The sun is up and shining brightly in the sky. Please, get up and eat your food. You haven't had a proper diet since the Halloween ended. You'll get sick if you continue doing that."

"I'm not hungry." He replied.

Yuya sighted. A knock then came outside his room. Yuya opens it find it's Mami. "Mami-rin." He called. The Honda heiress kisses him on the lips and says: "I heard from one of your butler. Is he okay?"

Yuya's about to answer when Rei whose face is still buried on his pillow asked: "Who's that?"

"It's Mami-rin." Yuya replied.

"Mami-chan?" He asked again as he rolled his body to face her.

"Hey!" Mami greeted him. "What's up?"

"I'm fine." He answered. "What about you?"

"Idiot!" Mami commented. "You said you're fine? Look at you! You look like a rotten vegetable. Get up and eat your breakfast."

Rei rolled again and buried his handsome face once again on his pillow. "I'm not hungry." He replied.

"Okay then…" Mami said again. "…I guess all you need is fresh air. Let's go hunting at the Sherwood Forest." Mami insisted. "The weather's nice to hunt for some rare species, right? Come with us, it will lighten you up."

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to hunt or eat today. If you don't mind leave me alone."

Hearing what Rei said, Mami got pissed. Using her shoulder bag, she throws it towards Rei's direction which it hit on the prince's head. Yuya's jaw dropped on what his girlfriend did. "Aaahhh!!!! What did you do Mami-rin???" He asked panicking.

Rei gets up and looked at Mami with eyes of a devil. He's angry.

"When someone's talking to you look at her straight on the eyes, got that!" Mami said in a cool tone.

"Stop it, Mami-rin." Yuya pleaded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mami asked. "The Rei I know is not like that. I know you're immature but this is the worst attitude I saw in you." She shouted. "I don't know what happened but Yuya-kun is damn worried about you and so do I… but look at what you did. You're just ignoring us. For your information, Mr. Otohata I have a date with my boyfriend today because today is his day-off but it can't happen now because of you. You know, it's kinda irritating that Yuya choose you over me but look what you did… Aaahhhh!!!!"

"Mami, Calm down!!" Yuya said.

"How can I calm down?" Mami replied. "This prince is getting on my nerves." She came closer to him and pulled Rei's collar towards her. "Get up on that bed of your and eat or I'll send you to hell." Mami warned. Rei's not speaking.

Yuya pulled Mami away from the prince and apologized. "Rei-sama. Please forgive Mami-rin on what she did. She's just like that when she's annoyed. Hope you can forgive her."

Rei didn't answer. His eyes are on the floor.

"Stop it, Yuya." Mami shouted. "Don't spoil him. He's like that because you're spoiling him. He's not a child anymore. He's 17 years old and in 4 months he'll be crown as the new King of this country. If he can't face his own problem whatever or whoever it is, He doesn't have the right to be called King. A prince shouldn't run away. Stick that on your mind, moron!" Mami then picks her bag and was about to walk out on the prince room.

"Where are you going, Mami?" Yuya asked.

"I'm going home." She said. "I'll be back if ever that Prince gets back on his true self."

"Wait!!!" Yuya shouted.

"I'm sorry." Rei speaks in low tone. "I'm sorry."

Mami didn't say anything. She continues leaving the room. On the other hand, Rei said: "Aya's not with me now and now Mami, my childhood friend, is angry with me too. I don't have anyone now."

Yuya came to him bringing the tray with food. "You're wrong. I'm with you."

"Yuya."

"Eat." Yuya said. "It will make you feel better. I'll just go talk to Mami-rin for a while but I'll be back. Lighten up, Rei. Everything will be alright."

"Uhm."

…

…

…

Yuya leave Rei and catch up with Mami. He found her on the garden. "That is harsh, Mami."

"I just can't control it. He really gets into my nerves." Mami said. "He just wants to run way with his problems"

"That maybe true but you should understand him at least." Yuya explained.

"When something bad happens, you gotta pick yourself up and keep going. Isn't that life is all about?"

"His problem is not about his life. It's about his heart." Yuya said.

"Pardon?"

"He's heartbroken. He's on the process of recovering which has no sign of improvement." Yuya said. "Still remember Lady Aya?"

"The beautiful girl we met at Wcdo?"

"He almost got her but Lady Aya found out that he's lying and it makes her angry. Afraid that he'll lose her, he decided then to tell the truth about him being the prince thinking of winning her back but Lady Aya seems to not care at all. He's been like that after his last meeting on the girl he truly loves."

"Is that so?"

"I want to help him but I don't know what to do. I failed him." Yuya said in low tone.

Mami put her hand on Yuya and said: "You're wrong. You're his best friend. Maybe you're not aware of it but being with him on times like this will be a great help."

Yuya smiled. "You're right. I will stay by his side until his sorrow is no more. This all I can do."

…

…

Suddenly, a loud sound is then heard coming from the east wing where the Prince room is used to be. It's a sound of broken glasses, plates, falling spoon, fork and knife. Surprised on what they heard, the two couple as well as the other maid and butlers who's near the place came immediately to Rei's room to check what happen. Opening the door, Yuya found Rei on the floor unconscious. He came to him and put him on his arms. "Rei!!!" He shouted several times. "What happen? Wake up." But the sleeping prince didn't move a little. "Rei!!!"

Everybody panicked on the incident. "What are you still doing here?" Mami told the maids and the butlers. "Call a doctor."

"Hai!!!" They said.

…

…

After 20 minutes, the official doctor of the Kingdom came and checks what happened to the prince. "How's he, Dr. Armstrong?" Yuya asked.

"He collapsed because of hunger and lack of sleep." Dr. Armstrong replied. "Symptoms of things like this might be stress or depression. Have you notice a change of attitude with the Prince lately?" The doctor asked.

Yuya is about to answer when they heard a voice coming from Rei's mouth. He's whispering something. "A… Aya." He called even though he's sleeping.

"Aya?" The doctor asked. "Who's she?"

"It's the girl he loves." Mami answered.

"I now get it." Dr. Armstrong said. "Problems of the heart, huh."

"What are we going to now, Doctor?" Yuya asked.

"I already injected him a medicine that will make him sleep. It will help him to regenerate his energy. If he wakes up, make him a delicious and nutritious food and asks him to eat it. If anything happens, call me. I'll arrive as soon as I can."

"I understand." Yuya replied. They then escorted the doctor out of the palace. When his car is out of sight, Yuya told Mami: "I'll go and talk to Lady Aya. She's the one needed by the Prince on times like this."

"No." Mami replied. "You stay here."

"What are you talking about? Rei-sama is on a bad condition."

"That's the point." Mami said. "He needs a friend to be on his side when he wakes up. You have to be with him." She then continues: "You're bad in dealing with girls, right?"

"So?"

"I'll be the one to go." Mami said as she looked at Yuya on his eyes.

Yuya smiled. "I understand. I'll leave it to you, Mami-rin."

…

…

* * *

_**Hounan High School, 12:00 P.M at the school quadrangle**_

"Heh! Heh! Heh! (Panting). God! I feel exhausted." Miyu said.

"Me too." Aya replied.

"You know what? Why do we have to attend remedial class on Physical Education and the worst is why do we have to run 50 laps around the school campus?" Ran annoyed.

"It's a punishment of not attending my class every Friday." Their P.E teacher said.

"You're mean, Sir." Ran and Miyu annoyed.

"Whatever." Their teacher replied. "Class dismissed. You three may have now your lunch."

"Hai!!!" The three gals replied.

Suddenly, Satsuki and Rie came to them and said. "Hey!!! Have you seen the pink limousine in front of the main gate?"

The three shook their head. "We're attending our P.E Class remedial." Aya said. "What about it?"

"They said it's from a royalty." Rie said.

"From the Balamb Garden?" Ran asked after drinking from bottled water.

"Yeah. Let's go and check it out." Satsuki insisted.

"What do you think?" Ran asked Miyu and Aya.

"I'm fine about it." Miyu said. "…But." She looked at Aya.

"It's fine with me too." Aya replied. "Let's go and see that royalty you've been talking."

"Hai!!!"

…

…

The five pretty ladies mingle with other students surrounding the car. "From what house is it?" Ran asked.

Miyu tip-toed and see the crest of a well-known family in Arcadia. "It's from the Honda House." Miyu replied.

"Honda?" Ran said. "I've heard that name before."

"It's the girl with the prince's butler, right?" Miyu said.

"But why is she here?" Satsuki asked.

"Who knows?" Rie answered.

"It seems like our school has attracted royalty after Prince Otohata." Satsuki added. "What do you think of it, Aya?"

"Eh? Me?" Aya startled. "I'm going to change my P.E uniform. I'll see you at the cafeteria, okay?" She said as an excuse.

Suddenly,

…

"_**Calling the attention of Aya Hoshino of Cinderella Class, please proceed at the Principal's office right now."**_ Mr. Nakanishi paged on the speaker. _**"Again, calling the attention of Aya Hoshino of Cinderella Class, please proceed at the Principal's office right now."**_

…

"Eh?" Aya surprised. "Guess I can't change my clothes now. See you later guys." Aya said as she headed immediately at the Principal Office.

On the other hand, Ran speaks: "She's acting like nothing's wrong but deep inside her she doesn't know what to do."

"Yeah." Miyu agreed. "Now that she's been involve with a highest ranking royalty I wonder what will happen next.'

"What are you two talking about?" Satsuki asked.

"Is Aya-chan in trouble?" Rei asked too.

"Oh!" Ran said. "You two don't know, right?"

"What?" The two asked.

"We met the Prince before the Halloween party starts. He befriended us and introduces himself as Rei Otochi." Miyu said.

"Weh…" Satsuki teased. "Why would he befriend you?"

"It's because he's in love with Aya." Ran answered.

"I see." Satsuki and Rie dumb fully answered. "So Prince Otohata is in love with Aya-chan." They said in unison.

…

3

2

1

…

"**EHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" **They shouted. "You gotta be kidding?" Satsuki said.

"Does that mean that the girl he's talking about last week whom he said he's in love with is Aya-chan???"

"Yup." Miyu and Ran said as they nod their head.

…

…

* * *

**Principal Office,**

"Hoshino here." Aya said as she stood before the door.

"Come in." the principal replied.

"Hai." Aya opened the door and get inside. "You summoned me?"

"Yes. Sorry to call you while you are in the middle of eating your lunch."

"Not at all." Aya replied. "I can eat after this, sir. By the way, what do you need, Sir. Is it about the list of tardiness in my class for the month of October? I'm afraid I haven't finished it yet." Aya explained.

"It's not the reason why I called you here. I want you to meet someone." The Principal said. "Come out now, Milady." Mami, who's on the back of the bookshelves, step out of it and greeted Aya. "It's been a while Aya-chan. Still remember me?"

Aya looked at the girl in front of her and said. "Lady Mami, right?"

Mami rushed into her and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten me. Can you come with me?" She asked.

"Eh?"

"Lady Mami will be staying here the whole afternoon. Do you mind to keep her company? I mean, why you don't tour her around the city." The principal said.

"But I still have my afternoon class, Sir." Aya said. "Besides, I still wear my P.E shorts and t-shirt. I can't go out like this."

"That's okay." Mami said. "You'll be excuse for today so don't worry about it. Okay?" Mami then dragged Aya out of the office and forcefully pushed her into the car. "Now, is there a place you want to go?" Mami asked.

"At school." Aya replied.

"Come on, Aya. Only for this afternoon forget about school, please?" Mami pleaded.

Seeing Mami's teary eyes, how can she say no? " Fine. I'll go with you, Lady Mami."

"Thanks, Aya-chan." Mami said. "By the way, Mami's fine."

"Uhm."

…

After 30 minutes of travel, Mami told her driver to stop the car in front of the Fumo Fumo Land. The two girls enter and get into lots of rides. Roller Coaster, Rialto, Anchor's Away, Rio Grande. Ferris Wheel, etc. They even entered Horror House and the Terror of Mummy. After shouting non stop for several hours, the two got hungry especially Aya who's not yet eaten her lunch. The two then decided to eat on the famous restaurant in Bikini Bottom – The Krusty Krab.

"That was fun." Mami said as she takes a bite of her Krabby Patty. "It's the first time I yelled so much before."

"Is that so?" Aya asked. She then paused for a while. Mami noticed it.

"Are you alright? Are you sick?"

Aya answered. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering what could be the sudden reason on why you go to our school and instructed me to tour you."

Mami smiled. "I figured you'll ask me. You're right. I'm here to discuss something with you, it's about Rei."

"Prince Rei?" Aya asked in low tone.

"Actually, Yuya is supposed to be the one talking to you but I take the responsibility." Mami explained. "I just had an idea that it will be a good conversation if it's a girl talk, right?"

Aya didn't answer.

"I heard you got angry with Prince Otohata because you discover he lied to you about the name of his school and some important details." Mami said. "What do you feel now after learning the truth?"

"I don't know." Aya replied.

"It's natural. When people get closed to each other, Conflict will happen between them." Mami said.

"So?"

"You still don't care after he gets into the trouble of telling it to you?" Mami asked.

Aya nodded. "I can't come back to him now."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a prince and I'm a commoner. No matter how you look at it, it's impossible for us to be together."

"What is the problem regarding one's social status?" Mami asked.

"I don't know. I already decided that I won't see him again."

"You know…" Mami said. "…When a person loves you, you should be thankful. Why? Because there are lots of people willing to love that person even more but still he chooses you."

"Well then thanks to Rei." Aya said. "But when the romance is gone, it's time to move on."

"So you refuse to come back to him?" Mami said.

Aya didn't answer.

"I see." Mami said. "You know, he's sick right now."

Aya's eyes widen. "Wh- What?"

Mami caught the reaction of her eyes and she figured out something. "Yes. He collapsed last morning. I came here because I thought I can convince you to realize your own feelings for the Prince but you only see him as nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I love the Prince." Mami declared. "I'm secretly in love with him since we are kids but he only sees me as friend."

"You."

"Since you decided that you will not see him anymore. It's my chance. Love is all about timing. I will use this chance and I will make him forget you." Mami threatened.

"You're going to cheat with Yuya-kun?" Aya asked.

"I'll go break up with him and go steady with the Prince. You will give me your support, right?"

"_What is this feeling?" _Aya thought. _"My heart is aching." _

"You suddenly becomes silent, are you alright, Aya-chan?"

"Do what you want. I don't care." Aya stood up on the seat and walk away. "Thanks for the free entrance here and for the food. Until then, Ja!"

Mami sighted as she watch Aya walk away. _"I guess I went too far."_

…

…

…

Aya then head back to their school to get her bag. It's already 5:30 in the afternoon and there are no students around at that time. She thought on what Mami said earlier that she's in love with Rei. _"It's alright, Aya." _She told her self over and over again. _"You'll forget soon."_

She continues walking and stopped in front of her locker room. She inserted the key and place several workbooks on it. Then a pink-flowered petal pouch caught her attention. She gets it and opens it. Her heart starts to beat fast. It's the necklace that Rei gave her during her birthday- The Heart of the Ocean. Flashback starts to run on her mind.

…

_**[Flashback from Chapter 1]**_

"_But before I leave, there's something I want you to have." _

"_A necklace?"_

"_It's called the heart of ocean."_

"_I can't have an expensive thing like this. I'm sorry."_

"_It's my gift for you since today's your birthday and for our first meeting. Keep it."_

…

…

_**[Flashback from Chapter 2]**_

"_Wait! Are you wearing contacts?"_

"_Oh? You noticed it?" _

"_Would I ask if I didn't?"_

"_It's the same color of the sky, right?" But I think it's not good to me right now because I had these eye bags and it's because of you."_

"_Because of me? How come?"_

"_I haven't got enough sleep for the past two days because I kept on thinking of you."_

…

…

_**[Flashback from Chapter 3]**_

"_Are we going to infiltrate the palace?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Come on, Rei, Let's stop this. What if the guards caught us? It will be trouble."_

"_Don't worry." _

"_Rei."_

"_I can't bring you to heaven like you asked me last time but I can bring you to the palace. You said before you want to get inside of it, right?"_

"_But I'm scared."_

"_I'm here so no need to be scare besides if anything happens I will protect you no matter what."_

"_You will do it?"_

"_Yeah. After all, I'm your prince, right?"_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

…

…

…

"Rei." Aya called in low tone. She didn't notice that tears starts to fall on her eyes. "No matter what I told myself…" She cried. "No matter how I convince myself to get angry with you… I can't stop… I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop loving you but now… Mami will have you because of my fault."

…

…

…

"**THEN GO WITH HIM NOW!"** Someone speaks.

Aya looked her teary eyed back to see it's Mami with Ran and the others.

"Mami?" Aya said. "I thought you're…"

"Idiot!" Mami said. "Of course I'm just lying. Don't take what I said seriously. I just said that so that you'll discover your true feelings for Rei. It will be the end of the world if I choose that childish prince over my Yuya. See? It works, right?"

"Be honest with yourself, Aya." Ran said. "If you kept lying to yourself, you'll the one who will get hurt in the end."

"You deserve to be happy." Miyu added. "Let go of the thoughts that every guy are just like 'him'".

"Remember, you can't find true love when you continue on searching it where in fact it's already right on your face." Satsuki added.

Aya wiped her tearful eyes. "Everyone."

"Go to the Balamb Garden now." Mami said. "He's waiting for you there."

Aya stood up and smiled. "This time for sure. I'll get my happy ending."

"Good luck, Aya." Satsuki and Rie replied.

When Aya's about to go and save the day, her phone rang. "Who's that, Aya?" Ran asked.

"It's unknown number." Aya answered.

"Answer it." Miyu said.

Aya nodded. This is Aya, how may I help you?" She said.

"Lady Aya?" The person on the other line said.

"Yuya-kun?" Aya asked. "What is it?"

Everybody wondered on what those two are talking. Aya turned off the phone after several minutes and she bowed down her head. "What's wrong Aya?" Mami asked. "What did my boy tell you?"

"He said Rei is missing."

"What???" Everybody reacted.

…

…

_To be continued._

* * *

**Notes:**

Thanks for reading my story. Please leave reviews for this chapter. I will update as soon as possible so look forwad to it. Okay? Thanks. See you next time. Until then Ja!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	8. Coming Back To You

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hohoho! Advance Merry Christmas to everyone!!!!

I am planning to update this December 24, 2009 but I realize that I'll be busy that day because of the preparation for the "Noche Buena" which will happen on the midnight of December 24. Yah! I'm so excited!!! What about you my dear fellow gals??? Christmas is something to look forward. It's the birth of my and your savior, right? (It's Jesus). Hohoho!!!!

Anyway, I want to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter.

Bleachbabe03- thanks for the review.

Kristine- When I check my facebook I was hoping that you finally add me but I guess you find it hard to search for my account, hehe. If you want, you can give me your e-mail in facebook and friendster and then I'll be the one to add you. Is that okay? I can be your neighbor in Farmville you know? (laughs)

dhanlibotan-chan- My! Dhanliza!!! Ahaha. Pasko na!!!! Maligayang Pasko sayo girl. Sana nababasa moh ngayon tong chapter na to. At syempre, salamat sa comments moh. I love you girl! Mwaahhh!!!

Erune- It's okay for the late reviews. I understand your situation. I, too, am busy with my schedules in school but now I have free time because it's our Christmas Vacation. I'll be free until January 4 of 2010. But anyways, thanks for reading my story and for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot!

Serenity Venice- thanks for the review.

This is maybe too early but Activity 9 is my Christmas present to everyone. Hope you'll like this. ^^

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei, Yuuya, and Katase's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran but I definitely own Rei Otohata in my dreams. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

….

…

…

Just when Aya already figured out her feelings for the Prince, there's terrible news she just received from Rei's best friend- Yuya. He said that Rei is gone missing and the worst is he's sick. Aya together with her friends then makes their way to the Balamb Garden to confirm what happened.

…

"Search every part of the castle!!!!" Yuya commanded. He's wearing the official uniform of the Royal guards. "6th squad you are all in charge of the east wing." He added.

"Yes, Captain!" the 6th squads members replied as they all head to the east part of the palace.

"10th squads go to the west part of the Kingdom, if you find the Prince report to me immediately." He said.

"Hai!"

…

…

On the other hand, a maid then came to him and says: "Yuya-sama. Lady Mami has arrived with several guests. What do you want me to do?"

"Let them in." He instructed.

The old maid escorted Mami and Aya's peeps inside the castle. "Sugoi!!!" Ran amazed. "This is my first time to be in a huge, beautiful, house." She added as she rolled her eyes on the place.

"Would you call it a castle if it isn't like this? Idiot!" Miyu replied as they walk.

"But everyone's here sure in a hurry, huh." Satsuki said as she noticed that every person on the castle is running everywhere.

"How can they be not? The prince is missing." Rie answered.

Yuya then came to approached them. "Mami-rin." He called.

"What happened?" Mami asked. "We rush here as fast as we can."

"Rei's gone." He answered.

"I know." She answered back. "What I want to know is why? Dr. Armstrong injected him a medicine for him to sleep, right? So how come?"

"I don't know either." Yuya replied. "I just left him sleeping a while ago because I went out to take a shower but when I returned to his room, he is nowhere to find."

"That guy!" Mami reacted. "On his condition."

"Why don't we call the police?" Miyu suggested. "I'll call Yamato to help us."

"It will only worsen the condition." Yuya replied.

"Doushite?" Miyu replied.

"If the people were to find that their beloved prince is missing it will cause them to panic." Yuya replied. "Besides, the King and Queen are not around. If they find out that Rei is missing we're all dead."

"But they have the right to know." Mami said. "Let's call the police."

"Yes. They have the right to know but let's wait until tomorrow morning. If we can't find Rei we will report it to them." Yuya said. "Besides, we don't need the police. We, the Kingdom's royal guards, will take care of it."

"We'll help too." Ran said.

"Thanks."

"So where do we start looking?" Miyu asked.

"There were about 800 rooms all over the palace. The 6th squads are now on the east wing while the 10th squads are on the west wing." Yuya reported.

"More that 800 rooms????" Ran freaked out.

"It will take us 3 days and 3 nights to inspect and search every room." Satsuki said.

"Standing and complaining here won't help us." Aya said.

Everybody turned their eyes on her. "Aya." They called.

"Lady Aya." Yuya called.

"I'll help finding him, after all this happened because of me." She said.

"You mean…" Yuya asked.

Aya smiled. "How can I sit back when an important person to me is suffering and missing, right?"

"I see." Yuya said. "Rei-sama is going through a lot of pain and agony. Are you mentally prepared to embrace and support him no matter what happens?" He asked.

"I couldn't run because I didn't know my own feelings…" Aya said in low tone. "…But now that I've realize my true feelings when I first met Prince Rei, I can run now, right?"

"Feelings you have for him will not be known unless you voice it." Ran said.

"I know." Aya answered back. "That's why I won't let that guy go when I find him."

"If it's you… You'll surely find him." Miyu replied.

"You know?" Yuya said to Aya. "…If getting angry with him is not really the end for the two of you this incident maybe a beginning. You two could've been linked for much longer."

"Yuya's right." Mami agreed. "I don't really know but a connection once linked, it will never disappear. If you don't know where he is then your connection and your love for each other will tell the way."

"It's just like this…" Satsuki said. "Wherever someone's thinking of you that is where you go home to."

"Uhm!" Aya said when she remembered something.

"Let's go now." Yuya said. "Let's start searching. Let's all head at the North part of the castle where Rei's room is supposed to be then if he's not there then let's go outside the castle."

"Hai!!!"

"Wait!" Aya stopped them. She thought of what her friends tell a while ago especially Satsuki's words.

"What is it, Aya?" Ran asked.

"I have an idea where Rei is." Aya said.

"You do? Where?" Yuya asked.

"Satsuki told that wherever someone's thinking of you that is where you go home to. If my instinct is correct…" Aya said. She then turned around and run away. "…he maybe on that place."

"Aya!!!!!" They called. "Where are you going?"

"Let's follow her." Yuya said. "She said she had an idea where Prince Rei is."

…

…

**Activity 8: Coming Back To You**

…

…

Yuya with Ran and the others followed where Aya's going while the search squads continue searching every part of the palace. "Where the hell is she going?" Mami asked as they walked inside a hidden forest.

"This place…" Ran said in low tone. "…it will lead us there."

"What's wrong?" Satsuki asked. "Do you know where Aya's heading?"

"This place is where the Lionheart's Church, right?" Miyu said.

"The Lionheart's Church?" Rie asked.

"That is the place where those two met for the first time." Ran replied.

"I see… but why would Rei go here?" Mami asked.

"Maybe to reminisce the happy days he had with Lady Aya." Yuya replied.

…

…

…

On the other hand, Aya continue on walking and forgot that her friends are behind her. All she had in mind is to find Rei and said whatever she wants to say to him. After a couple of minutes, she reached the church's wooden door. Her heart's beating like a drum. She slowly opened the door. She walked inside and headed immediately in front of the altar. It's been a while since the last time she visited the place. The iries flowers are still there but not Rei…

…

…

…Not even an image of his shadow.

She lost all her hope. "Where are you?" She asked. Not knowing what to do, she kneels down on the ground and started to cry. Suddenly, a white puppy came to her and rubs its smooth hair on her arm. Startled, Aya looked at it with her teary eyes. She knows who that dog is. "Co… Cosette?"

The cute puppy then jump into her licking her cheeks. Aya laughs since it tickles her. "Stop it, Cosette." She pleaded. Then she asked the dog. "Why are you here?"

The dog jumps off her, headed on the church entrance and bark three times. "Arf! Arf! Arf!" Then it runs back to her and runs back to the entrance. It's just like the dog is telling her to go outside.

"Are you telling me to come with you?" She asked the dog.

Wiggling her tail, Cosette replied. "Arf! Arf!"

Gathering all her courage, she stands up and followed the puppy which brought her on the Sakura Tree in front of the ruined church. Her eyes widened on what she saw on it. It's Rei. He's sleeping peacefully under it. She didn't notice him when she came because she thought she'll find Rei inside the church. She slowly comes to him afraid of waking him up. Aya feels a little guilty on seeing Rei. He's appearance change. He lost weight and eye bags were surrounding his eyes.

On the other hand, Yuya as well Ran's group come and sees Aya going to Rei. Mami's about to go too but Yuya stop her. "What's wrong, Yuya?" She asked.

"We find the prince… I mean Lady Aya find him." She said. "Let her be with him for a moment."

"He's right." Ran said. "Let's leave those two for a while. Let see what will happen."

"I understand." Mami replied. Then the gang secretly watched the scenes on Rei and Aya.

…

…

…

Aya, without knowing that her friends were there hiding, came to Rei. She places her hand on Rei's tired face and looked at it for seconds. "Rei." She called but he didn't wake up. She then places her lips on him. Ran and the others surprised on what they see. Can't believe Aya's stealing a kiss from the Prince. Back to Rei and Aya, The Prince slowly opened his tired eyes after getting the feeling that someone touches his lips. When he opened it, Aya's front of him. "Aya?" He called in low tone. "Is that you?"

"Uhm!" Aya replied as she smiled.

Putting his both hands on Aya's face, He answered: "I'm not dreaming, right?"

"It's real, Rei." Aya replied. "You worry me so much when I received the news that you're missing. I'm happy that you're fine."

"How do you know I'm here?" Rei asked. "…In the church?"

"I feel it." Aya replied.

"I see… but why did you came?"

"I came to see you."

"Really? So you're not angry with me?"

Aya smiled. "Yes. Besides, how can I say it?" She asked herself. "It's just like once upon a time; a girl fell in love with the Prince of Arcadia at first sight. That's all there is to it."

Rei blushed. "See?" Rei said. "I told you."

Aya wondered. "Told me what?"

"You'll come back to me after one week."

"It's because I gave in."

"Aya." Rei called her in low tone but Aya put her finger on his lips as she shook her head. "Shh…" She said. "Don't say anything. I'll let you talk after I finish what I have to say."

Rei nodded as his response.

"Listen, Rei." Aya started her speech. "I'm really sorry from the bottom of my heart. I hurt you so much." She said. "Because of me, you suffered on too much heartache. You lose weight and got sick and it's all because of my foolishness… Dakara gomen ne."

After hearing Aya's words. He pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. "It's alright. You don't have to be sorry. It's me who do wrong thing on the first place that's why I'm sorry."

"But I didn't even listen to you back then." Aya replied as she hugs Rei back. "I even said hurtful words to you."

"I said it's okay so don't worry about it."

"Rei." She buried her face on his shoulder and started to cry.

Rei brushed Aya's soft hair with his hand and said: "It's alright. It's alright." Aya then break the hug and look at him. Rei, using his thumb, wipe her tears. "Come on, Smile! I miss your smile. It's already finished so let's forget all about it, Okay?"

"Uhm!" Aya replied as she smiled back to him. "Then will you keep going out with me?" She asked.

"Isn't that supposed to be my questions?" Rei asked.

Aya sits then beside Rei as the prince put his arms over her shoulder. They both looked on the red-orange sky and Aya said: "Then I guess I must start to learn how to act like a royalty so that I won't disappoint the people around you."

Rei laughed. "You're fine the way you are. Don't change."

"But what if they said we're a weird couple."

"Let them. I choose you so it's none of their business. If they don't agree on our relationship then I will fight for you."

Aya laughed.

"Why are you laughing? You don't trust me?"

"That's not it." Aya said.

"Then what?"

"Nothing. I guess I was wrong for doubting you, Rei." She said. "From now on, I will believe in you. I will trust you because if you can't trust someone, you can't gain trust from that person in return.

Rei smiled. "Hey, Aya."

"Yes."

"You have to promise me that if something happens or someone interferes on our relationship. You'll be strong." Rei said.

Aya nodded. "Promise me one thing also."

"What?"

"That you'll let me fight with you."

"But it's the prince job to protect the princess."

"I won't let you fight alone!" Aya said. "I don't know how much difficulty or hardship awaits us but I will fight with you!"

"But."

"Our relationship had already been formed. No matter how trivial a meeting and the incidents may seem, a relationship is made. Even if it just for a short amount of time a knot that has been tied does not unravel. It means that during your life time, every incident that passes has meaning. The meeting between you and I also has a meaning so remember it!" Aya replied. "What do you think? We meet to help each others."

"Fine." Rei replied. "If that's what you want then be it. Let's help each others to strengthen our relationship."

Aya smiled. "Putting that aside, aren't you hungry? How do you feel now?"

"Now that you're here with me, I'm alright now. You're my vitamins, you know! Ahaha."

Aya pinched Rei's nose. "Silly! You still haven't change, Prince."

"But you miss it, right?"

Aya blushed. "Yeah."

"Me too… I miss you so much."

Aya stared Rei. His eyes, nose and his lips. He noticed it. He smiled. "If you stare at me like that, Aya, You'll fall in love with me more than you know."

"Whatever!" She replied then the two of them laugh.

"Hey! I have something for you." Rei said.

"You do?"

Rei nodded.

"What is it?"

"I want to give you this." He said. Rei leans towards Aya and sealed his lips into hers. Aya's eyes widen on surprised but eventually kisses him back. Soon after that, they parted. "I love you Aya."

"I love you more." She replied.

Rei kissed her again. "Will you be my princess?"

"You know my answer to that, Prince Otohata." Aya answered.

Rei smiled. "The next time I confess to you there will be a ring."

"It's alright." Aya replied. "It can wait. After all I have this." Aya said as she pulled something on her pocket. It's the necklace that Rei had given her.

"Hey!" Rei's eyes delighted. "You still have the Heart of the Ocean?"

"Of course." Aya replied. Rei took it and wear it on Aya's neck. "It's the first gift I ever received from you and it's the symbol that we met. I just had a feeling that this necklace will play an important part on our relationship."

"You think so?" Rei said.

"Yes. That's why I always take care of it." Aya replied. "Look at this." She said pointing on the white crystal on the center of the pendant. "I wonder what this is."

"A diamond. I told you it's a diamond, right?"

"I know. But whenever I stared at this gem, I think there's more to it. That something is inside this lock heart pendant but I don't know what. Is there a key to open this?" She asked Rei.

"You're letting your imagination run to your mind, Aya." Rei said as he laughs. "It's only a necklace with a lock heart pendant and a diamond."

Aya blushed. "But it's true... I was wondering if I can open it."

"Okay. I'll ask my dad if The Heart of The Ocean can be open or what but for the time being just keep it. Okay?"

"Uhm!" Aya replied. "It's getting late; let's go back to the castle. Everyone's worried about you."

"Okay."

The two of them stands up but unknown to Aya, her shoe lace where untied. She accidentally steps it and lost her balance. She got tripped and falls on the ground where Rei runs to her aid. "Geez! You're so clumsy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice that it was untied because I was in hurry going here." Aya explained. "See? I'm still wearing my P.E uniform."

"I know. I know." Rei told her. He came to her and ties down it. "Here, let me tie your shoe lace so you won't fall for anyone else."

Aya realizes that there's a hidden meaning on what Rei has said. She smiled and told him. "Don't worry. I won't fall for anyone else rather than you."

Rei offered her a hand and help her stands up. Aya took the extending hand and they both look at each others. "Now I know you're the only girl for me." Rei said.

"Me too." The two then exchanges a passionate kiss.

"Let's go home… Uhm… Princess Aya… Otohata." He said blushing.

Aya smiled. "It's kind of weird to hear but sure, my beloved Prince.

…

…

Rei then took his pet, Cosette, and they soon head back to the Balamb Garden to inform everyone about their relationship. As they both step their feet on the Kingdom's gate. They wonder on where all the people there go. "It's strange." Aya said. "Could all the people here on the palace go out and look for you?"

"I don't know." Rei replied. "Why do they have to leave the main gate unguarded? What if intruders come in?" The two of them continue walking and when they reach the fountain in the middle of the garden. There, they heard a voice as if he was counting behind one of those bushes.

…

…

"One… Two… Three…" The voice said.

After three seconds, Yuya and Ran soon come out on one of the bushes and play the trumpet and harmonica while the others lead by Mami were throwing confetti on them. "Congratulations!!!!!" They shouted.

Wondering what's going on. Rei asks: "Wait. What's going on?"

"It's to celebrate your reunion." A monkey-boy look a like said.

"Tatsuki-kun?" Aya asked as she saw Ran's boyfriend. On Miyu's side there stood Yamato. "And Inspector Yamato? What are you two doing here?"

"Ran and Miyu called us and said that there's a reunion between a couple that we should witness upon. That's why, we came here." Yamato said.

"My brother's right." Ran said. "They just arrive here few minutes ago so they miss some of the romantic moments you and the prince share a while ago in the church."

"Huh?" Aya asked. "You were in the church?"

"Yeah." Miyu said. "You're running fast and we can't catch up. When we arrived at the church, we saw you walking to the sleeping prince. We then decided to just hide and watch the two of you."

"Aya's sooo cute when she stole a kiss from Prince Rei, right?" Ran commented.

"You saw it?" Aya blushed. "You saw everything?"

"My!" Rei reacted. "You stole a kiss from me while I was sleeping?" He added touching his lips.

"Idiot!" Aya defend herself. "I didn't steal it. I know you were awake at that time."

"No. I'm not. I was sleeping the whole time before you came." Rei said.

"Then why did you soon open your eyes when I part my lips from you?" Aya asked.

Rei gulped hard. Aya's right. The moment Aya arrived at the church, he's awake. He just pretended to be sleeping when Aya went out of the church while following his dog to the Sakura Tree. "Of course! I will open my eyes." He answered. "That's how it suppose to be, right? When a princess kisses you, you should wake up because it will break the spell."

"Oh, really?" Aya asked.

"Yes." They looked at each other and after a long pause they laughed.

On the other hand, Looking at those two teasing each other makes Yuya and the others happy also. "I'm happy for you, Rei-sama." Yuya said to his best friend. "You finally get your strength back and the good thing is you have now Lady Aya."

Rei looks at him. "Yuya." He called. "Arigatou. And also to everyone"

They smiled.

A guard then comes and whispered something to Yuya. "Yuya-sama." He guard said. "Everything's ready."

"I see." The blond knight replied. "Anno… Rei-sama and Lady Aya… Why don't we all go inside the castle right now?"

Aya and Rei looked at each other. "Sure." They both replied.

The group soon gets inside the castle. Upon opening the huge golden door of the palace, the Arcadia Philharmonic Orchestra soon played their respective instruments. The maids, the butlers, the gardeners, cook, and those working in the palace are gathered in the place and said in unison. "Welcome back Prince Rei. We're glad you're safe."

Rei's eyes widen. He rolled his eyes on the court where the party, ball or any events in the palace usually takes place. All the people working on his house are gathered there to welcome him. "Everyone." He called in low tone.

"Yuya planned this." Mami said. "Though we feel sorry for not seeing some good scenes you had with Aya-chan, We soon head back to the palace to organize a small party for the two of you."

"So that's the reason why there are no people outside." Aya said.

"You did this in just an hour?" Rei asked. He paused for a while and continues: "Anyway, My people. I'm really sorry for worrying you. But now I'm back to myself and feel fine. I won't do anything reckless again like leaving the palace while in bad condition that's why I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, your highness." A maid said. "We all know that something's worrying you but we can't do anything to help you. We're really sorry." They all then bow down to Rei.

"Raise your all you head, everyone." Rei commanded. Everyone do what he said. "Let's all forget what happen these past days. The important is I'm fine and I'm back with you again." He looked at Ran and the others direction. "Thanks to my new friends and…" He looks at Aya. "…to the one I love, Aya."

…

…

Eyes of more than 500 people stared back at Aya. There is some whispering on each other while looking at her. Aya starts to feel pressure about it. Rei, feeling that his girlfriend has been trouble by his people's action, comes closer to her and hold her hand. Aya look at him worriedly and when she saw Rei's smiling at him as if he was telling it will be fin, she smiles back. "Aya's the one who saves me." Rei told his people. "She is the one who rescued me from being alone. She's the reason why I have the guts and courage to look at the future. I love her so much and more than anything. I want you all acknowledge her as my partner."

Silence.

Suddenly, a familiar voice then breaks it. "I will." She said. "I will acknowledge Aya-chan as your partner but I don't know to this man."

Everybody turned their eyes on the door. Everybody's eyes widen when they saw the people standing before their eyes. "My god!" the other new comer said. "You're doing a party without inviting us, Rei?" He added. "That's mean."

Rei sweat drops. "Mo… Mother." He called in low tone. "…Father."

"It's the King and Queen!!!!!" The people shouted. "The King and Queen are back!!!!"

…

…

_To be continued._

* * *

**Notes:**

How is that my dear readers? Actually, that's not how I gonna end up this chapter. The truth is before I post this chapter on my account I cut several scenes and lines here and decided to put it all on the next chapter. It's just that I got the feeling that you will find it boring since it's too long (I mean so long.) So the part where Aya and Rei's parents face off will be all on Chapter 9. Hope you understand it. I don't want this to be a cliffhanger but I have too for you to support and wait for the next chapter. ^^

Anyways, I want to thank those who read and spend time reading **Activity 8: Coming Back to You.** I also want to thank from the bottom of my heart those who will review on this chapter as well on the previous ones. Honto ni Arigatou.

For questions and comments, (and love letters), please feel free to asks me. If you want to be my friend on facebook here's my account: bishounen_. It's also my e-mail add on friendster. Just add me, okay?

Well, I'll post the next chapter before or after New Year arrives. It will be great. I promise you. Aya vs. the King. What do you think? Ahaha. Oh! I forgot! My beloved friends are here greet you and to say something.

**Rei Otohata: **Thank you so much for being there supporting our story. Our writer, (Shachiecoh Hime), might be bad in English (as well in Math), but we're all trying our best to maintain a good plot and give the best for you guys. I love you so much. Anyway, Advance Merry Christmas. ^^

**Aya Hoshino:** Merry Christmas Everyone!!!! Time flies so fast, right? Well, hope my reunion with Otohata-kun in this chapter might be enough for you to take as my Christmas present. Hope you'll appreciate it.

**All characters:** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!

**Shachiecoh Hime:** So? See you all in Chapter 9! Ja ne! Mwahh!!! ^^


	9. For The Sake Of My Beloved

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Happy New Year!!!! 2010 is around the corner. I wonder what 2010 brings to me. How I wish I'll get my luck soon. 2009 is not a good year to me. Imagine, lots of terrible things happened to me and whenever I reminded of it I feel I like crying. God! I'm tired being the goddess of bad luck. I want a change of heart. I want to be the goddess of luck that gives everyone smiles on their faces. Wahaha. (If only that will happen.)

By the way, how's your Christmas everyone? Me? I just stayed around my house eating salad and having DVD marathon. I'm planning on hanging out with my boyfriend on that White Christmas but unfortunately there's **NO SNOW** and **No** **WINTER** on my country and the worst thing is my boyfriend only exists in my **DREAMS!!!!** Huhuhu. I always spend Christmas alone. Imagine for the last 18 years, I'm alone!!! What a terrible bad luck. I wonder if next year I'll be with someone who's as handsome as Rei Otoahata or someone as cold and cool like Sasuke Uchiha!!! Kyaaa!!!!! What a dream come true if that will happen. Maybe I should start to write some letters to Santa Claus asking him to give me a special someone as a present. Hell yeah!!!!

Anyway, thanks to those who read the previous chapter. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar as well as the punctuation mark in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei, Yuuya, and Katase's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran but I definitely own Rei Otohata in my dreams. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

….

…

…

"She is the one who rescued me from being alone." Rei said. "She's the reason why I have the guts and courage to look at the future. I love her so much and more than anything. I want you all acknowledge her as my partner."

"I will." A voice answered. "I will acknowledge Aya-chan as your partner but I don't know to this man."

Everybody turned their eyes on the door. Everybody's eyes widen when they saw the people standing before their eyes. "My god!" the other new comer said. "You're doing a party without inviting us, Rei?" He added. "That's mean."

Rei sweat drops. "Mo… Mother." He called in low tone. "…Father."

"It's the King and Queen!!!!!" The people shouted.

"King Romeo and Queen Juliet are back!!!!"

…

…

**Activity 9: For the sake of my beloved:**

**We'll not give up!**

**(Aya and Rei vs. King Romeo)**

…

…

The royal couple went inside the court and headed on their respective throne. As he watches his parents, Rei asked: "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in Hueco Mundo for business affairs with other royalties, right?"

"Oh, Come on!" the King replied. "Give me a break, Rei."

"We cancel the meeting and move it next week." Queen Juliet replied.

"We just got a feeling that something's going on here in the Balamb Garden and look what we discovered." The king said looking at the people present on his court. "What's the meaning of this?"

Yuya replied on behalf of his friend. "I'm sorry, My Lord." He said. "I am the one responsible for this small event. It's just to celebrate Rei-sama and Lady Aya's…" He isn't talking yet when the King interrupts.

"Rei-sama and Lady Aya's???" The King asked. "What?"

"Listen, Father." Rei said. "It's not we're trying to hide it. The truth is Aya and I got official just a while ago. In fact, I am planning to surprise you when you go back here that I already find a partner and that's her." He added as he comes close to Aya.

"Well…" The King said. "I'm surprised. Really."

"I heard you confessed your love with Aya-chan as well as the truth behind your identity on her school last Halloween." The Queen said. "My God! I never imagine you'll go that far to win her."

Rei smiled. "Of Course. A man's gotta do what's the best for the woman he loves and the only thing I can do to win her back is to tell her the truth."

"I'm happy for you son." The Queen said. "For the past two moths since you met her, you finally grow up like a real man."

"Hearing what you said, Honey, it's like you have an interest on that Lady." The King told his Queen.

Queen Juliet answered. "Yeah. She's the one who change our son. I like her."

Rei smiles on what her mother said. "Mother. Just as I thought, you'll love Aya."

"She's pretty too, right Auntie." Mami said. "A princess fit for a prince."

The Queen nodded.

"She maybe pretty." The King said that silence everyone. "But do you really think you can be with Rei???" He asked to Aya.

Aya looks at the King with trouble eyes. "Eh?"

"Hey!" Rei said. "What's the meaning of that question? Of course she is!!!"

"Shut up!" King Romeo said to Rei. "Stand there and we'll find."

"No!!!!" He shouted. He leaves Aya on Yuya and goes to where the King and Queen are. "As far as I know, two months ago you instructed me to roam around the city to look for a partner. My eyes have fallen on Aya. I did tell you that, right? You also told me that I should bring her here so that you can meet her. Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"Of course I remembered that but things change, you know." His father replied. "I can't allow a commoner to be your partner. What do you think the other royalties will say about us? That we lower our standards for the next Queen."

"I have fallen in love with Aya." Rei replied. "I will marry her and no one else."

Tension then arises all over the court, Aya's stunned on the place where she stands while her friends are on her back trying to support her. Meanwhile, Rei is still having an argument with his father. Looking on how Rei fights for Aya for the King to accept her. Mami whispered. "A romance between people from different status is tougher than what I'd imagine."

Rei happened to hear what Mami said. He shouted. "And what problem is there regarding one's social status or birthplace??? There's no person that I would choose as my partner other than Aya Hoshino."

Aya hears what Rei said but can't do anything. There's no voice coming on her mouth. She feels like crying. Back to where the King and Rei are, the King answered: "Don't decide on things like that! You already have a fiancé, right?"

"I can't remember me having a fiancé!" He said. "You just set that for me so that you can assure the passing of the crown on me on my 18th birthday but let me tell you this father…" He said. He looks at Aya who's been hugged by Ran. "I will marry no one but her. For a real man never gives his heart but once… and I have given my heart to Aya. So if you still push her away from me then I'm sorry but I will still choose her."

"You're insane!!!!" the King shouted angrily. "What do you know about love? You haven't experience it before? You only met her for two months and you'll say its love? That's absurd."

"Maybe you're right." Rei said in low tone. "But I experience sitting besides her doing nothing and yet I felt completely happy. That's love, right???"

"So with only that you consider that girl to be the one?" The King asked again.

Rei nodded. He paused for a while and continues: "I think the best time to say that you already found the right one is when you stop looking for more."

The King smirked. "Then tell me what's good about that girl? What is your girl capable of? Can she make me happy too when I sit beside her?"

Aya can't stand it anymore. She remembered her promised with Rei. The promise that no matter who or what hinders their relationship she'll be strong. She steps forward making Ran and the others surprised. Then she said: "It's not about being capable, King Romeo." The Royal family's attention was diverted on her as well as the people around. "It's about doing." She added.

"What do you mean?" King Romeo asked her.

"No matter how much I get hurt, how many times I fall down. I will walk beside Rei down his path no matter what." She answered.

Rei looks at her. "Aya." He called.

"She's right, you're highness." Yuya agreed. "Her social status might be a problem but as a person, Lady Aya is the most wonderful girl I can find suited for Rei-sama. She resembles the prince, is honest and straightforward and she strives forward without giving up. "

"Yuya." Rei said.

"That's why…" The blond continues. "As your loyal follower, as the captain of the Order of The Northern Sky and The Lion's Guard and as Rei Otohata's best friend, I'm asking you to acknowledge Lady Aya as her partner."

"Yuya-kun's right, Uncle." Mami said. "I'll stake the name of the Honda House on that."

"Yeah!!!" Ran and the others agreed. "They both deserve happiness too!!!"

"Everyone." Aya called. Gathering the courage she gets from her friends Aya told King Romeo: "I don't have enough power nor do I have any knowledge about the royal family or what it entails…"

"Then this talk ends here." The King said. "Go home now and forget everything."

"However…" Aya continued. She looks at Rei and said. "If Rei's with me… If Rei's by my side… I will be able to overcome any obstacles no matter what they were. The two of us can embrace the best future together… That's why I want to prove to you not only to Rei but to the whole Arcadia that I'm worthy to be the Prince's partner. That's my unwavering and firm resolve."

…

…

Silence.

…

…

"Easy to say, Aya-chan." The King said. "But are you prepare to endure the hardships and trials? It's not that easy. If I were you, who don't have any idea about the kind of world we live in, I'll forfeit."

Aya shook her head. "I'm sorry but no matter what kind of hardships I have to face as long as he's with me…" She stole a glance on Rei's place near the Queen and said: "I will not give up. For I love him from the bottom of my heart."

Rei looks at Aya. They smiled at each other and he quickly comes to her as he called "Aya." The King looks at the couple as they stands before him holding their hands. Their eyes are telling that their love is stronger and no one can come between it.

"You're not easy to deal with, Aya-chan." The King said. "But even you call yourself now as a couple… you can't set aside the fact that a happy ending might not be waiting for you."

Aya answers the King with a smile. "It will be a happy ending." She said that silenced everyone. "For sure."

"You're confident. Why do you say so?" The King asked once again.

"Like I said it will be a happy ending." She looks at Rei and smiled at him once again. "…Because the most handsome prince in the universe fell in love with me."

…

…

Everybody is inspired on what Aya said. Despite on how the King looks down on her, she stood on her own feet to prove that she deserves Rei and true love matters. Hearing what Aya said. King Romeo smiled secretly because he remembered something. His smile is seen by the Queen.

"Score!!!!" Ran and Miyu cried happily when King Romeo can't find the words to answer Aya.

Yamato and Tatsuki came to them and said. "Well said, Aya-chan."

"You did great, Lady Aya." Yuya added.

"Lady Aya, Sugoi!!!" The people commented.

Aya looks back. "Everyone."

…

…

On the other hand, "What do you think?" the Queen asked. "It seems like everybody loves her."

"Yeah." The King said. "It's just like you said. She's interesting."

The Queen stands on the throne and comes closer to her King. "Yeah."

The King looks at Aya then to Rei. He noticed how happy his son is when he's with her. He smiles and thought. _"You pick the right one, son."_ He sighted and then calls. "Aya Hoshino!"

Aya as well as the others looked at him. "What is it, King Romeo?"

"Are you still going to interfere with us, Dad?" Rei asked. "You're only one against my companions."

"Shut up!" The King told Rei. "I'm not talking to you. Idiot!"

"What did you say?" Rei asked angrily. "You want a fight? Go down here."

"Rei." The Queen called. "Your father will say something so listen."

Rei pouted. "Fine."

"Listen, Aya Hoshino." The King said looking to the beautiful girl. "You outwitted me."

"Pardon?" Aya wonders.

"You have outwitted me." The King repeats. "You're not only courageous and constant but also good and clever and quick-witted for all these qualities I'm looking for Rei's partner… You win."

"I win?" Aya asked. "You mean…"

"Yes, my dear." The Queen said as she comes to her. "My husband is testing the two of you."

"Eh?" Everyone wonders. "Why?"

"It is to prove whether or not Aya Hoshino is worthy of being beside the future King. Am I right?" Mami said.

"Indeed." The King replied. "I'm testing you on how far you can go to defend your love for each others."

"I see."

"My!" King Romeo said. "I was thinking that Aya-chan will just cry and let Rei defends her but I got it wrong. You two are stronger when you're together."

"That's my girl!" Rei said as he put his hands over Aya's shoulder.

"By the way, did you know what made me forfeit?" King Romeo asked in low tone.

"Why?" Rei and the others asked.

"Aya reminded me of the Queen before. The words she said were also the same words that Juliet threw back to the previous King."

"To the grand king?" Yuya and Mami asked.

"You mean, grand pa?" Rei asked.

The King nodded.

"Wait!" Rei said. He looks to his mother. "You threw to grand pa back then… you mean Grand pa doesn't in favor of you too???"

The Queen smiled. "Yes. I'm a commoner too. You don't know that?"

Silence.

…

…

"Ehhhhhh!!!!!"

"What's with that reaction, Rei?" Queen Juliet asked. "You don't know?"

"Would I freak out like this if I knew?" Rei replied. "But…" He said again. He paused for a while and continues: "By the way, thank you for accepting Aya. Thank you very much Okaa-sama, Otou-sama."

The King and Queen come closer to Rei and Aya and gave them a hug. "We're happy for the two of you." The King then stands on the middle and said everyone who's present on the court. "Everyone, on this night, I acknowledge Aya Hoshino as my son, Rei Otohata's partner. I want you to bow down to her."

Everybody, who is lead by Yuya and the others bows down to Rei and Aya and congratulated them. "We wish you happiness, Rei-sama, Lady Aya."

"See?" Ran told her. "Everything's fine."

"You finally take home the crown, Aya. Congratulations." Miyu said.

Aya smiled. "Thank you. My friends, everyone."

"So?" Rei said. "It's time to celebrate." He comes to Aya and embraces her. Everybody rejoice. The King and Queen were happy that Aya will be soon part of the family. A bottle of champagne is then open and everybody assembles.

…

**The End.**

…

**Just kidding!!!! (Laughs)**

…

…

While everyone is celebrating, Rei asked his father. "Hey, Father, when do you think is the right time for our engagement?"

The king, after drinking on a goblet of wine, looks at Rei and replied. "Don't hurry. Aya's parents don't know about this yet, right?"

Aya nodded. "They don't know anything about this. I wonder what would be their reaction when they find out that I'm going out with the Prince."

"And not only that…" Ran added. "You'll soon be engaged with Prince Otohata and later on get married."

Aya got blushed but didn't say anything. She stole a glance at Rei and he caught it. "What's wrong?" Rei asked.

She shook her head. "Iie. It's nothing."

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"No. I'm with you at last." Aya replied. "What about you?"

Rei nodded. "A little bit. I'm worried about the grand King. That old geezer is tougher than Dad."

"Daijobu. It will be fine." King Romeo replied.

"Eh?"

"Before we went to Hueco Mundo, your mother and I visited Liefenia- the place where your grandfather lives." King Romeo explained. "He asked about your love life and we said that you're seeing someone who's not a royalty. He does not approve of it at first but I told him that I will give you and Aya-chan a test. It's the same test he gave to me when he disapproves my relationship with Juliet. And since that he already knows that relationship in different status would work he say 'yes' to my suggestion. Though it may hurt the feelings of my lovely queen to degrade Aya-chan's status because they both come from a commoner family she still agrees on the test that I suggested and if you and Aya-chan happen to passed it, the king will accept whatever decision I made. Since I already acknowledge her as your partner, I'm sure he'll acknowledge it too. So put your heart at rest and everything will be fine."

"I see…"

"Isn't that great?" Yuya said. "Everybody is on your side. No one will stand on your relationship now."

Rei smiled. "Yeah." He looks as Aya ans said: "I can't believe that I already have the girl of my dreams." He paused for a while and continues: "For the past two months lots of things happened. Some were good and some were bad but even then it all turned out well. It's all thanks to you guys. Arigatou."

"Well, a dream is a wish your heart makes, right?" Ran added.

They all smiled.

"Starting tomorrow, another chapter of our story will start, right?" Aya asked Rei.

He holds her hand and replied. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it. For I know that it will be fine."

Aya looks at him and smiled and in front of everyone, Rei leans closer to her and sealed his mouth unto hers. Everybody shouted.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, At Hueco Mundo Kingdom, a handsome prince is on the balcony looking at the starry sky. With him is his butler named Masato whose busy preparing some tea. "What bothers you, sire?" He asked.

The guy looks at him and replied. "I just got a feeling that something bad happens. That something important in me is been stolen."

"Eh???" The butler freaked out. "You've been robbed? Here in the palace?"

The prince laughs. "No. It's not a material thing."

"Then… don't tell me it's a person?"

"Who knows?" The prince replied as he takes a sit and drinks his tea.

"So it is. I never knew that you like someone. Who's this girl? Princess Monoke or Princess Tutu?" The butler asked.

He looked at the sky and replied. "She's not a princess."

"Then what? Don't tell me you have an imaginary girlfriend on your mind?"

"You're so loud, Masato. It's already late. Go back to you room and sleep."

"But…"

…

A knock then came outside the unknown prince's room.

(Knock! Knock! Knock!)

"Who's it?" He asked.

"Milord, The King's been calling you on his office." The person outside replied.

"I see." The prince replied. "I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"What does your father wants in this hour?" Masato asked.

"Probably it's about my grades at school. I failed the last exam." The prince replied. He stood on his seat and walks when he's been interrupted by his butler with one question.

"Wait! Prince, before you go who's this girl you've been telling me… I'm so curious about it." Masato asked.

The handsome prince pulled out his cell phone and opens it. He looks at its wallpaper. It's a photo of brunette girl taken from a ruined church. He stares at it for seconds and replied. "You're asking me who this girl is. Well… She's my life." He closed his flip-up phone and leaves the room.

"What the…" Masato said to himself. He then leaves the prince's room and headed on his room to rest. While walking, he thought to himself: _"You're life, huh?"_ He shook his head and went to bed. Before, he closes his eyes he thought once again. _"Well, he's full of secret…_

…

…

…_that Prince Katase."_

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

* * *

**Notes:**

Yahoo!!!! This is Rei Otohata, everyone!!!! Just when the time that she finishes typing the story, Shachiecoh Hime needs to run an errand so she asked a favor on me if I can write the notes on behalf of her. Well, since she's been good to me and treated me like a real person. I guess I have to return the favor. Wahaha.

First, I want to thank those who spend their time reading Activity 9 of this story. Our lovely writer (Ehem!) always stayed up late typing and editing the story so that you'll all like it. Second, if you don't mind why not press the button below the story to write some comments, and reviews. I'll be willing to accept love letters too. Haha. It's free you know? You won't be charge 1 dollar, 1 yen or even a peso if you do that. We'll be happy if you do that gals and guys.

So… this is goodbye for now. We'll see each others again maybe on the first week or second week of January 2010. Activity 10 is now in progress and I'm sure you'll love it. Another character will be introduced so you better look forward to it. (Got an idea who he is???)

Well, I have to go now. Thank you very much.

Oh! Before I forgot my fellow Super GALS characters were saying "Happy New Year". Let's all have a good year everyone!!! Until then Ja ne!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**

**And**

**Rei Otohata**


	10. A New Threat

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hi, everyone. Sorry for the late update. I was so busy these past days. I have to attend school from Monday to Friday and went home around 8 in the evening. I also have something to do during weekends and I find it hard to look for a time to start typing this chapter. Hope you understand guys and gals. Beside I ran out of ideas on what to do on this chapter. Honto ni Gomen ne.

By the way, I also updated "A Woman's Long Journey" so if you're a fan of it. It's time for you to read the second chapter. Wahaha. Don't forget to leave reviews. Wahaha

Thanks to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar as well as the punctuation mark in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals as well as the other characters that will be mention on this chapter. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei, Yuuya, and Katase's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran but I definitely own Rei Otohata in my dreams. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

…

…

Hounan High School around 4 in the afternoon:

Aya Hoshino is gazing on the azure sky when Ran and Miyu come to her and chat with her. "You're zoning out." Ran said. "What are you thinking princess?"

Aya diverted her attention to her friends and said. "Nothing serious." She replied.

"I heard that Aunt Aerith and Uncle Zack were caught off guard when the royal family paid a surprised visit on your house last Thursday." Miyu said.

Aya laughs. "You're right. Both of them went crazy especially when they learned about the engagement. They don't know what to do. My dad who always acts cool loses his poise. When I remember it I really want to laugh."

"Who can blame them for acting like that?" Ran said. "Your only daughter will be marrying the next powerful man here in our country? If I were them, I will be surprised too."

"Yeah." Aya agreed. "When Rei-sama's family left. My parents asked me if I'm sure on what I'm doing and I nodded. I can't leave Rei now. I decided to be with his side no matter what."

"We wish you happiness, Aya." Ran and Miyu said.

Aya smiled. "Thank you for everything, guys."

Suddenly, Aya's phone rang. She picked it up on her bag and see that Rei is calling. "It's Rei!!!!" She cried happily.

"Answer it!!!!" Ran and Miyu suggested.

"But what I'm going to say to him???" Aya asked panicking.

"Just answer it, Aya." Her classmates told her. "We're not going listen. We promised."

"Everyone." Aya said looking at them. She smiled at them and press answer key on her cell phone's keypad. "Rei." She started when her classmates shouted on the back ground.

"What's with the noise? Rei answered on the other line.

Aya laughs. "Nothing. Something to tease me, I think."

"I see." Rei replied. "By the way, are you free today? Is your class already finished?"

"Yeah. We have a self study class today. What about it?"

"That's great." Rei answered back. "Can you look outside the window now?" He added.

Aya did what he said but didn't allow her classmates to notice it. She turned her head forty degrees from her place and see Rei with ordinary clothes waiting for her outside the main gate. He waves at her when their eyes meet. She smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Aya asked to him on the phone.

"I don't know either." Rei replied on the other line. "My feet just brought me here on your school. Maybe I just want to spend some time with you. Do you want to go out with me?"

Aya smiles. "If it's my prince's wish then I will say yes."

"I see."

"Wait for me in 5 minutes. Okay?" Aya asked.

"I'll wait for you even if it takes forever." Rei replied.

"Silly." Aya said. She turned off her phone and started packing her things.

"My! My! My!" Ran said to her. "Love is really in the air."

Aya blushed.

"So you're going on a date?" Miyu asked.

Aya nodded.

"Look, Princess Aya's blushing!!!!" Rie shouted.

"Kyaaa!!!!!!" Her classmates shouted.

"Minna," Aya said. "I have to go now. He'll kill me if I'm late. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Be careful, Aya." Ran and Miyu told her.

"Uhm!"

…

…

When Aya already left, Satsuki said: "Aya's sure lucky right?"

"He caught a big fish." Rie added.

"That's what happens when you lost love severely in the past." Ran said. "You'll find a nice and a better guy than the last time."

"But…" Miyu said. "Just what will happen when Katase-kun comes back?"

"What do you mean?" Ran asked.

"Those two never have an official closure on their relationship, right? What if..?" Miyu said but interrupted by Ran.

"Don't ask for the impossible, Miyu. When he left Aya, I thought of him as a dead person." Ran said. "And those who are dead never comes back."

"What if he's a zombie?" Rie asked to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"Shut up!!!" Ran shouted just when she said something cool. "Dead man or Zombie doesn't change anything. It doesn't come back."

"But Ran… we can't erase the possibility that he'll be back. I mean, Aya's engagement will be broadcast all over the world and I'm sure that it will reach him what if he'll just come back bringing trouble to those two?' Miyu asks worrying. "I don't want to see Aya being caught between the guy she loved and the guy she loves."

"Then we have to protect her. Now that Aya already found the happiness she deserves, we must not let someone steals it."

"You're right." Miyu said. "I'll protect those two."

…

…

Meanwhile, while on the road, Aya asked Rei: "Where will you take me this time? Are we going to infiltrate the palace just like what we did on our first date?"

Rei laughed. "What do you mean infiltrate the palace? We won't do it now that you'll be living with me soon."

Aya blushed.

"What about you? Do you have a place you want to go to?" Rei asked.

Aya leaned her face near Rei's left ear and whispered. "In heaven."

Rei smiled. "Don't ask for the impossible, Aya." He said. "I'm a prince. I'm not a God."

She laughs. "I'm just kidding. Take me to the church."

"At the church?" Rei asked.

"Yes. I have something to tell you." Aya replied.

"About what?" He asked.

"About my past." Aya said. "It's time for you to learn all about that."

"I see."

…

…

**Activity 10: A Scene from the Past:**

**A New Threat**

…

…

Rei and Aya soon headed on the church. They both entered the ruined church and they both headed on the altar to check the iries flowers. "Where should I begin?" Aya asked as she sits on wooden chair. "I know you know that I'm in a relationship before, right?"

Rei nodded. He sits beside Aya and put his hand over her shoulder. "Tell me all about it. I'll listen."

"Four years ago…" Aya started. "I'm 13 years old and I'm in first year in middle school. Ran's father invited us for a camping here in the Sherwood Forest. It's for two days and two nights. Since we're not all familiar on the place, he instructed us not to leave our camp site." Aya added. "One time, while we are busy looking for broken wood branches for fire and the boys are busy catching fish; I was separated from Ran and the others. I tried to go back but the forest is so huge. I don't know the way back. I walked and walked calling Ran and Miyu's name but I guess I'm totally far from them to hear me shouting."

"What happened next?" Rei asked.

"I cried." Aya answered. "I didn't bring my phone at that time so I'm totally having no idea what to do. When I looked at the sky, its pitch black, I have an idea that it will rain very hard so before the rain pours I started looking for a shelter. I know to myself that Ran and Miyu will do anything to find me because they never abandoned me before. At that time, bad luck seems to surround me. Just when I find a place to stay for a mean time, the rain poured very hard. Then when I realized it, I'm already here in front of the Lionheart's Church."

"And that's where you met your ex-boyfriend?" Rei asked.

Aya nodded. "I entered the church totally soaked from the rain. When I cast my eyes on the altar I saw the iries flowers blooming in front of it. I came to check it out when someone stops me.

…

…

**-_-Flashback_-_**

…

_**4 years ago, at the Lionheart's Church.**_

"Who are you?" Katase asked Aya.

She turned around and apologizes. "I'm sorry. I'm not planning on picking a flower on this garden…" She said.

"That's not what I mean." Katase answered. He finally entered the church and said once again. "What are you doing here? Are you one of my father's messengers? I'll tell you I will not go back on that place anymore."

Aya wondered what he is talking. "I'm sorry but I don't understand what you were saying."

"Huh?" Katase reacted. "You're not from Hue… Forget it!" He said.

Aya nodded.

"By the way, who are you?" Katase asked.

"Aya Hoshino." She answered. "You are?"

"Katase…Uhm… Kazuki." He answered. Noticing that Aya's soaked in the rain and she's shaking. He went to a pile of bags not far from her and handed her a clean towel. "Here, wipe yourself." He said.

Aya took the towel and say her thanks. "Anno…" She said. "Are you living here?"

"What do you think?" Katase asked as he prepared a tea this time. "It's rare to find a guy living in an abandoned Church in the middle of the forest, right?"

Aya shook her head. "Iie. What about your parents and siblings?"

"They're not here." He said. He paused for a while and said: "Changing the topic, how did you get here? This place is in the middle of the forest. No one comes here because they said it's full of wild animals and beasts."

"I got separated from my friends." Aya said in low tone.

Katase then offered her a cup of tea to warm herself. "You're lost?" He asked.

Aya took the tea and nodded.

"I see."

"I tried looking for them but the rain poured hard. I saw the church and went inside without your permission. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Katase told her. "I know exactly every part of this forest. Do you know where your friends are?"

"It's not far from the main road." Aya answered. "All I don't know is the way back."

"Fine, I'll help you looking for them when the rain stops."

Aya's eyes widen. "Really? You'll do it?"

Katase smiled. "I will never abandon a girl like you, you know?"

Aya blushed. "I see. Arigatou."

…

**-_-End of the Flashback_-_**

…

…

"That's the first time I met Katase-kun." Aya said continuing her story.

"And you became a couple?" Rei asked.

Putting her head on Rei's shoulder, Aya said yes. "When I get reunited with my friends I took the opportunity to get his number. Once in a while, I called him or sometimes he's the one who took the opportunity. We started as friends then later became infatuation that blossoms into love. There are times that he'll go to Hounan and we hang-out here in the church. God! I'm so in love with him. My world revolves only with him. I don't know that love will be this great. I almost gave everything to him."

Rei cocked an eyebrow. "Gave him everything??? You mean you had…???"

Aya pinched Rei's nose and replied. "Idiot! You're letting you imagination get away from you. Like I said we almost, right but we didn't do it."

Rei sighted in relief. "I see. That's great."

"Why? Are you afraid that someone already took what you already own?" Aya teased.

Rei blushed. "That's not it. By the way, how did you two broke up?"

Aya paused for a while. "We go out for two years. I'm so in love with him and I can't even stand any seconds that he's away from me." Aya answered. "But two weeks before my 15 birthday, I noticed a sudden change on his behavior. It's like he's always thinking over something and I don't know what it is. Then one time, I decided to surprise him in the church when I saw him talking to two men and it seems like he had an argument with them. I don't know who they are and what are they talking about but it seems like they knew Katase-kun. When the two man left, I asked Katase-kun about it but he said it was nothing and he was alright."

"Then???" Rei asked.

"My nightmare came. Two days before my birthday he phoned me telling that I should come to the church on my birthday and celebrated it with him but when I get there two days after… He's not there anymore. Even his belongings are not there. All is there is a small box wrapped in a pink wrapper. When I opened it, it is a small bottle with Lavender petals inside it. I tried calling him but he's out of coverage. Days, weeks and months but he never came back. I cried every night. When I think about how I love him and how fast it disappear for an unknown reason. It hurts. Really."

"Aya." Rei called.

"But my life wouldn't end there, right?" She asked. "Life will go on. With the help of Ran and Miyu as well as the others I strive to look forward and help myself to move on. That's when I realized that my meeting you wasn't a coincidence, Rei. It's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Katase-kun left me without a word. I don't know if he'll be coming back or what. For the last two years since he left I waited… but he didn't come back. Then I decided I can't wait any longer. It's not that I lose hope but I realize how many days and months have been wasted because of my dilly-dallying and that foolish waiting. Then I decided to go at the church on my 17th birthday to ask the Gods if it's time for me to forget all about Katase-kun and set my eyes into someone. Do you know what happen?" Aya asked Rei.

"What?"

Aya look directly on his eyes and said. "You opened that ruined door and came into my life." _(A/N:Still remember how these two met? Read Chapter 1)"_

Rei blushed. "Aya."

"I don't ever plan on going out with you when I found out you're the prince but I really can't help myself from falling. Please don't think that I say yes just because I think of you as a replacement." Aya said.

Rei put his finger on Aya's lips and said. "Don't say that. I know that you really love me. I have faith in you, Aya."

Aya smiled. "You may not know it but you save me form the pain that Katase-kun left me two years ago. Thanks."

"So you're not angry with this Katase anymore?" Rei asked.

Aya nods her head. "Even he caused me so much pain, he's still my first love and he's the reason why you and I are together like this right now. I'm not angry with him but rather I'm thankful of him because he brought you to me."

Rei smiled.

"Starting today, I will forget my past that made me cry and focus on my present that completes my life." Aya told Rei.

Rei's heartbeat beats like a drum. "I'm glad that I met you."

"So do I." Aya answered. She paused for a while and look directly on Rei's eyes. "I'm going to give everything to you now. Will you take it?" She said.

Hearing what Aya said, Rei cupped her face and kisses her with all his might. Aya surprised on what happened but soon answered Rei's lips. He slowly pushed her down on the iries flowers while their lips are still connected. They are now both lying on bed of iries flowers. "I will take everything to you now." Rei said. "Starting from your lips." He kissed it. "From your neck." He bites it and sucks Aya's neck gently which leaves a red mark. "And then…" Rei said as he slowly undone the buttons of Aya's school uniform. Aya gulped hard. "Are you scared?" Rei asked.

Aya shook her head. She crosses her arms on Rei's neck and pulled him closer to her. "Do it." She said to Rei.

Rei kissed her once again as he replied. "I'll begin now."

Aya smiled and said. "Just be gentle."

On that night at the Lionheart's church, where the stars shine brightly on the sky. Something happened between Rei and Aya _(You know what I'm talking about), _They make love with each others with the stars as their witness.

…

…

…

Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo around 8 in the evening King Romeo, who failed to attend an important meeting for the second time, had a talked with the King of the said country. The talk is about on how the two countries will strengthen their relationship and on how the Arcadia Kingdom will provide Hueco Mundo lots of equipments and weapons to support their army and navy.

"I'm sorry that I have to move again our meeting, King Aizen." King Romeo said putting down the fork and knife he used in eating. "I have dealt with our own issues and come to the point that I have to cancel our meeting. My deepest apologies."

"It's okay King Romeo." King Aizen of Hueco Mundo replied. "It's not a big deal. I understand your situation. I too have lots of problems to deal with."

"Anyway, I'm glad that we come up with a decision about strengthening our bond." King Romeo said. He offered the other King a shake hand.

King Aizen took the extended hand and shake hands with King Romeo. "It's a pleasure to know that you're going to provide my country powerful weapons to tighten our defense."

King Romeo smiled. "It's my job to help those countries who are in need. We may not be related by blood but I consider Hueco Mundo as one of my brother and ally."

"Thank You." King Aizen said. He gets his goblet of wine and cheers it with King Romeo. The two shares some talk once again when King Romeo caught a glimpse of a young man sitting near the fountain looking at the starry sky.

"That young lad…" King Romeo said. "Who is he?"

King Aizen look on the direction on where the Arcadia's King is looking only to see that it was the Hueco Mundo's Prince. "Oh?" He said. He then stood on his seat and summoned Katase on the dining area. The handsome prince comes inside and Aizen speaks: "I want you to meet my son. The future king of Hueco Mundo- Katase "Kazuki" Suzuke."

Katase bowed his head on the Arcadia's King as a sign of respect. "Your son?" King Romeo asked wondering. "You mean the missing prince?"

King Aizen nodded. "Yeah. It took us a long time to locate his place but after lots of tries we finally brought him home on his real country."

"I see." King Romeo said as he stared the prince. "I didn't know that you already find him." King Romeo said. "I mean the last time I heard about him is that he ran away home."

"Yeah." King Aizen answered. "It happened four years ago. After learning about his engagement with Lady Himeno of the Awayuki Clan; He gets angry and said that it's his responsibility to choose whoever he goes out with or whoever he'll marry someday. I didn't listen to him but instead I convinced him to marry Lady Himeno but he ran away home and we don't know where he went. Then after hiring a famous detective named Kudo, we finally get a clue on where he is."

"So where did you find him?"

"In your home land." King Aizen replied.

"In Arcadia?"

"Yeah."

"I see…" King Romeo said. "Well, that's good. Nice to meet you, Katase-kun."

"Pleasure to meet you too, King Romeo." He said with a nice smile.

The three men exchanges lots of talks. Some are related in business and some are related in personal life. After three hours, King Romeo bade goodnight and make his way back to Arcadia. Meanwhile, King Aizen goes to Katase's room and talked to him.

…

Katase's room.

"What is it, father?" Katase asked. "Do you need something?"

"Two weeks from now, On December 25. Prince Otohata will be engage on his girlfriend." King Aizen said.

"Really?" Katase asked. "To whom?"

"The girl's identity is still confidential but every member of the royal family and other royalties will be there but not me."

"Why?"

"I'll be away for some business so I want you to come there on behalf of me."

"Wh-What?" He asked freaking out.

"Is something wrong???"

"No but…"

"Then it's settled. Go and find some nice gift to the royal couple, got that?" King Aizen said. He was about to left the room but Katase's word stops him.

"I will not go there." Katase said.

"Why not?" The King asked.

"Personal reasons." Katase excused. "Tell Masato to go there on behalf of us."

King Aizen sighted. "How long you are going to stay like that doing nothing." King Aizen asked. "How long are you going to stay away from other people?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at you. You never go out of the palace and always lock yourself here on your room. Are you planning on ruling this kingdom alone??? It's time for you to go out and have fun. It's time for you to meet lots of people aside from the people here in the palace and the most important is it's also time for you to look for a princess, son. Just like what the Arcadia's Prince did."

He didn't answer.

"Love will not find you here on your four-cornered room. You should at least go somewhere else and look for it."

"Look for what?" Katase asked.

King Aizen sighted. "I'm talking about love, friendship etc."

"I—I" Katase said. "I once found it."

"What?"

"I found friendship which blooms into love when I'm still living in Arcadia." Katase said in low tone. But… when I learned about what happened to the Queen… I… I… lost it."

"I see." King Aizen said in low tone when he remembered his deceased wife.

Katase lowered his head and whispered. "She's the only girl whom I promised to love forever."

"Do you still love her?"

"I love her more than anything."

"Why not go and see her once again?" King Aizen asked.

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I don't know what to say to her when I see her. I don't know how she'll going to react when she sees me. I mean, I caused her lots of pain when I left her without a word and there you are saying that I should go and see her?"

"Stop running!!!!" King Aizen shouted. "Why is it that when it comes to serious issues like this you're always running?"

"Father."

"You don't have to be afraid of the past, Katase." The King said. "When you done something wrong go ahead and fix it. After that, everything will be alright. Tell her everything- The truth why you left her. Apologize on what you did."

"Do you think she'll going to accept me?"

King Aizen pats his son's head. "If you prove to her that you're really sorry and you mean it. I know, she'll accept you once again."

Katase thought for a while and replied. "Fine, I'll go to Arcadia to attend Prince Otohata's engagement and to see my beloved."

King Aizen smiled. "Be brave son."

"Hai!" Katase said. "Just wait Aya. I'm coming back to get you."

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

* * *

**Notes:**

My!!!! Katase will be coming back to Arcadia on the day Aya and Rei will be engage? What will happen next??? What will be the reaction of him when he finds out that the girl he loves will soon get marry??? Find out on the next chapter. Okay???

Wait!!! Leave reviews.

So see you on the next chapter. Ja ne!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	11. Engagement Aya and Katase's Reunion

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Another late update. I'm sorry for the delay, everyone. :( By the way, I only got few reviews since I posted the last chapter. What the hell is going on? Ahaha. But I will still update since a writer must continue what he/she started. Wahaha.

By the way, I also updated "A Woman's Long Journey" so if you're a fan of it. It's time for you to read the third chapter. Wahaha. Don't forget to leave reviews. Wahaha

Anyway, thanks to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar as well as the punctuation mark in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals as well as the other characters that will be mention on this chapter. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei, Yuuya, and Katase's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran but I definitely own Rei Otohata in my dreams. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

…

…

It's almost the Christmas. Everyone's preparing not only for Christmas Eve but also for Rei Otohata and Aya Hoshino's engagement tomorrow. The King and Queen told the Hoshino's to spend the night on the palace since they already part of the Royal Family.

That night, the future Queen is walking along the halls of the palace when her mother, Aerith, called her and says something. "Aya" She called. "Can you come here for seconds?"

The pretty lady turned her head and asked. "What is it, Mother?"

Aerith comes closer to her and said. "Your father and I got a talk with the King and Queen a while ago. We talked about the engagement. Everything is ready." She paused for a while and continues; "I just want to ask if you're really sure about this?"

Aya looked at her mother's worried eyes. "Are you worried about me?"

"That's not what I mean but when you become Prince Rei's fiancé there is no going back. You'll carry all the burden of becoming the next Queen. Are you prepared doing that?"

Aya hold the hands of her mother and gave her a smile. "It will be okay." She said. "I decided that I will stay by Rei's side no matter what. I know…" She paused for a while remembering Rei's face. "…He can make me happy. I love him. You feel it too, right?"

Aerith smiled. "You really are my daughter. Once you make up your mind. No one can stop you."

"Do you find it weird of me?" Aya asked.

Her mother shook her head. "That's what makes you beautiful and strong, Aya. I wish you happiness with Prince Rei Otohata."

"Thank you." She hugged her mother and cried. It is tears of joy.

…

…

After that conversation, Aya headed immediately on her room when she sees Rei standing on the balcony looking at the stars. "Rei-sama." Aya called. "What are you doing?"

"Star gazing." He said.

"I see." Aya said.

"Care to join me?" He asked.

Aya smiled and soon stood beside the Prince. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah." He paused for a while and said. "Hey, Aya. I have something to tell you."

"What?" She asked wondering. "Is it serious?"

"I just thought that maybe I'm a superhero and not a prince."

Aya laughed. "You are? Then what kind of superhero you are? Someone who's body is like steel? Or someone who got bit by a spider?"

"I am someone who will vow to protect the woman I love with all I have."

"Then you must be a knight." Aya answered.

"No. **I am YOURMAN!!!!"**

Aya burst out laughing. "What's with that name??? I mean it doesn't sound cool, you know?"

Rei turned red. "Stop laughing. I'm serious."

Aya then kiss him on the lips and said. "No matter what you are and who you are it doesn't matter. All I care is that you're the one for me. You're my prince, you're my knight and even my superhero and the good thing is you are my life. Tomorrow, during the engagement, I will prove to everyone that I'm worthy being your partner so that during our wedding on your birthday everybody will start to accept me. I will not fail you, Rei."

"Aya."

"So why not rest your head and stop worrying about that and lets have fun. Today is Christmas Eve."

Rei smiled. "You're really interesting, Aya."

"Of course I am." She said. "So let's go downstairs and join the others."

"Hai."

…

…

**Activity 11: Engagement~ Katase and Aya's Reunion**

…

…

The next morning, December 25 at the Arcadia International Airport, around 4:00 in the afternoon:

…

"_All the passengers of flight 12345 XPS Lancelot please prepare for we are about to leave the plane. Again to all the passengers of flight 12345 XPS Lancelot please prepare for we are about to leave the plane. Thank you for your understanding."_

…

"Katase-sama." Masato called the sleeping prince. "We're already here. In the Kingdom of Arcadia."

Katase opened his tired eyes and said. "I see."

They both then get off on the plane and Katase took his second step on the Arcadia's territory. "The wind here is so nice." He said.

"Yeah." Masato agreed.

"By the way, Masato." Katase said. "You go ahead on our Hotel. I have something to do for now."

"But tonight is the Arcadia's Prince Engagement. You can't just skip it."

"I know. I'll be back soon I just have to go there."

"Where? I'll take you there."

"No." Katase said. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Katase then walks away leaving his butler wondering what is he thinking. Meanwhile, while he was on his way on the Sherwood Forest lots of happy memories comes rushing back on his mind. _"It sure brings back memories." _He thought. Then after an hour of travel from the airport, he finally reached his destination—The Lionheart's Church. He opened the wooden door and steps inside. He rolled his eyes on the place. _"Nothing has change."_ He thought. He paused for a while and said to his former home: "I'm back." Suddenly, a wooden box located on the ruined tabernacle near the altar caught his attention. "That is…" He said once again as he remembered.

…

…

**_-_Flashback_-_**

_(Years Ago in the Lionheart's Church)_

…

"What are you doing, Katase-kun?" Aya asked him.

Katase who's repairing a wooden box answered. "I'm fixing this box."

"I know." Aya answered. "What I want to know is why."

"You're a shy-type girl, right?"

Aya nodded. "What about it?"

"I'm doing this box so if you want to say something to me and can't tell it. You can put it here."

"So it's like a mailbox?" Aya asked.

Katase nodded. "Yeah. You can right all you want in a piece of paper and put it here. For example, if you want to say "I love you" to me but you're too shy to tell it in person. Just write it on a piece of paper and before I go to sleep every night I will check this box and I'll be able to read your message. It's great, right?"

Aya turned red. "I'll never write that kind of message."

Katase smiled and look and his blushing girlfriend. "Really? Then how about tell it to me in person?"

Aya's face turned red once again. "Silly."

Katase stood up and headed to where Aya is. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't love me?"

"That's not what I mean." She answered back.

"Then why can't you write it on a piece of paper or even tell it to me in person?"

"Because…" She isn't finished talking yet when Katase kiss her. She smiled at him when they parted.

"I know." Katase said. "I know you love me to. Your actions tell me rather than your words."

Aya nodded. "Uhm."

**_-_ End of Flashback_-_**

…

…

Katase then headed to the mailbox he created years ago. He reached it and when he opened it there were lots of letters inside it. _"God!"_ He thought to himself. _"Don't tell me that Aya always writes letter and put it all here." _He gets one on the box and opens it. Aya told on that letter that she won Student Council President and was congratulate by lots of her friends. He smiled whenever he reads Aya's letter. It's like he was reading her diary.

Katase is now having fun on reading when he picks up the latest letter that Aya wrote. The date is December 3, 200X. He lowered his head after reading the letter**. **_**"What do you mean this is the last???"**_ He asked himself. He then crumpled the letter and shouted as loud as he can. **"And what do you mean you already found your happiness, Aya????"**__

…

…

* * *

…

…

Meanwhile in the Balamb Garden, Aya suddenly sense something that startled her. "Huh."

Ran, who is doing her make-up, wondered. "What's wrong, Aya?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just feel someone called my name." Aya answered.

"Maybe you're hearing things. Are you alright?" Miyu said who's busy preparing Aya's hair.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just thinking too much." She answered.

"So?" Miyu said. "How do you feel? In less than an hour you'll be engage. Does it scare you?"

Aya shook her head. "No." She said. "Yesterday, I'm just an ordinary 17-year old girl but before this night end I will be named as Rei-sama's fiancé and in three months I will be crown as the next queen. When I think about, it really makes me nervous."

"It's alright." Miyu said to Aya. "It will be alright. Compared to what you are before you met Prince Otohata how do I say it? I guess you really grown up too much, Aya."

"I guess you're right." She answered.

"And don't ever forget that with each step a person us able to make on their own, they have become that stronger." Ran said.

"Thanks." Aya said. "You two are always there for me. I hope nothing's gonna change after this night."

"Of course." Miyu said. "We're forever friends, right?"

"When Prince Rei hurt you just call me so that I'll be able to kick his butt even though he's the prince." Ran said.

Aya laughed. "Rei wouldn't hurt me."

"I know." Ran said. "I'm just kidding."

Suddenly, a knock came outside the room. When Ran opened the door, they found out it was Mami. "Wow!!" Mami amazingly said upon seeing Aya. "You look adorable, Aya."

Aya blushed. "Thanks." She said. Her hair was tied in a half up-half down hair style. Miyu put a small crown on her head to make her look like a princess. Her dress was amazing. It's a light pink gown with headed neckline that complement the beading at the side hip which gathers in the bodice pull to. Her jewelries, matched her face. Ran also gave her a light make-up that gave a better emphasis on her cherry lips, as well as her, tantalizing eyes. She's truly a princess fit for someone like Prince Otohata. ^^

"We did all we can to make Aya look adorable on this important night." Ran said. "Of course, she's already beautiful but she has to outshine the most for she's the most important girl on this evening."

"Yeah." Mami agreed. "So are you ready to meet your guests?"

Aya smiled.

"Prince Otohata's waiting for you downstairs." Mami said. "Let's go and show the people of Arcadia on who is their next queen."

Aya nodded. She demurely stood on her seat and takes her steps out of the room.

…

…

* * *

…

Meanwhile at the Balamb Garden's Court where the party is being held. Yuya comes closer to Prince Rei whose busy talking to some royalties and whispered. "Lady Aya's here." He said.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it's time to raise the curtain." Rei said. He excused himself to the other royalties and stands in front of everyone. He instructed the orchestra and the choir to stop making the attention of all divert on him. "Forgive me for instructing them to cut the music. I just can't control myself to stand here in front of you to say this." He said.

Silence.

"For the last 17 years of my life…" He started his speech. "I'm just a coward prince who keeps on running on his real obligation. I keep on running until I realized that I only had at least 6 months remaining before the passing of the crown. I didn't know what to do. 'Am I gonna be the King?"' I used to tell myself. Then my father instructed me to roam around the city telling that I have to know what love is. I did what he says. And you know what happened?" He asked the people on the court.

The people are listening to him carefully.

Rei breathes slowly and says: "It looks like love has finally found me." He cast his eyes on the stairway and mesmerized when he caught a glimpse of Aya walking down the stair. He smiled. "We only spend three months together but in that short period of time I can tell that she's the person whom I can trust and the only one who can stand on my side as the time go by. She changed my life. She taught me that life is not measured by how you lived but rather on what you managed to accomplish. She turned this coward prince into a brave one. It's all thanks to her. That's why; I decided to devote my life here on Arcadia with that lady on my side." He said.

Rei stood patiently down the stairway, waiting for Aya. As she was going down the stairway, Rei then reached his hand to hers, to support her. He led her on the center and introduces her for the first time as the woman of his life. "Everyone, to the entire Arcadia's people and to the other royalties who are present on this hall, I want you to meet my girl, Aya Hoshino."

Aya smiled to them. Everyone's eyes are on her. They admire her for her beauty. Yuya then clap his hand the rest followed. "All Hail Prince Otohata and Lady Aya!!!!" they shouted.

Aya and Rei looked at each other. "You look great." Rei said.

Aya blushed. "Thanks."

"You deserve a reward for being the most beautiful girl in my eye." Rei said. He pulled out a ring on his pocket and knelt on the ground. Everybody turned red as they watched the Prince doing his proposal. "Aya, will you marry me?"

Aya blushed. Her heartbeat starts to beat like a drum. "Since you look so handsome I'd say YES!!!!" She said.

Rei put the ring on her left finger and then share a kiss in front of everyone. Everybody goes wild. "Kyaaa!!!!!!!" they shouted.

"Congratulations, Aya!!!!!!!!!" Ran and Miyu shouted.

"Nice one!!!!!" Tatsuki said.

"Omedetou, Aya!!!!" Satsuki and Rie shouted.

Rei and Aya look at their friends and smiled. They wave at them. King Romeo and Queen Juliet as well Aya's parents Zack and Aerith come to them and congratulated them. "Congratulations." Zack told Aya and her fiancé.

"Thanks." They answered.

Aerith hugs Aya and started to cry. "You're now engaged. Be happy with him."

"Mom." Aya said hugging her back. "I will." She said.

King Romeo then instructed the two to go on the center. Wondering what's going on, Rei and Aya do what the King said. "Everyone." He said to the people there. "Why don't we ask that newly engage couple to offer us one dance, what do you think?"

Everybody answered they want too.

Hearing their requests, Rei offered Aya a hand and led her on the middle of the floor. He put his left hand on Aya's waist and pulled her close to him. Aya on the other hand put her right hand on Rei's shoulder while the other one is holding Rei's right hand. They do the waltz. They look at each other as if they're the only ones who are present on the court. The people watching them can't take their eyes on them. Soon after that, King Romeo brought Queen Juliet on the middle of the dance floor and danced too. Zack did the same on his wife, Aerith. Ran and the other couple join them too.

…

…

…

On the other hand, another guy who is about 5 feet is patiently waiting for the Hueco Mundo's prince. "Come on!" He said worrying as he keeps dialing Katase's number on his phone. "Where the hell are you?"

Suddenly, Katase's hand approached him from the back that made him shout like hell. "AhhhHHHh!!!!"

Katase startled. "What's wrong with you screaming like you've seen a ghost?" He asked. In his tone it seems his not in the mood. "You scared me."

"You're the one who scared me." Masato cried. "I'm so worried about you. You didn't answer all my calls. Where the hell have you been? As soon as we arrived here in Arcadia you walked away without telling me where you will go. Prince Rei already announced who his fiancé is, didn't you know that?"

"It doesn't matter." He said. "The important is I made it here like my father wanted."

Masato then realized that something's bothering him. "Are you alright? Prince Katase?" He asks, worrying.

He didn't answer.

"Maybe you're still on jet lag. Shall we go and deliver this gift to Prince Otohata?"

He shook his head. "Do it for me. I'm just not in the mood to go party like this. I'll wait for you in the car. Tell the Royal Family as well to Rei-sama that I congratulated them."

Masato nodded. "I'll try to make an excuse. I'll follow you in the car, okay?"

Masato then left while Katase turns around and walks out of the hall when Ran, who dance carelessly, accidentally misstep his foot. "Oh!" Ran surprised. She turned her head to apologize for her mistake but back out when she realized who that guy was. "I'm sorry. I'm just…" Her eyes widened.

Miyu, who's not far from them, comes closer to look on what's going on. "Hey, Ran, what are you…" Her eyes also widened. "It can't be." She said. "Katase-kun?"

Katase's surprised to see them. "Ran-chan?? And Miyu-chan???" He then comes to them and gave them a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Ran pushed him away and asked. "Isn't that supposed to be our question?" She asked losing her poise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm invited here." He said.

Miyu and Ran looked at him from head to toe. "You're a royalty too?" They asked.

Katase lowered his head. "By the way, is Aya here? I need to talk to her?" He asked.

"She's not here!" Ran shouted.

"You're lying!" Katase said.

"Then what are you gonna do when you see her?" Ran asked. "You're going to hurt her again?"

He didn't answer.

"She's not here." Miyu said.

"If that the case then tell me what's the meaning of this letter?" Katase said. He handed the letter, which he got on the church a while ago, to the two blondes. "I got that letter a while ago in the church. What's the meaning of that? I know you know so tell me."

Ran opened the letter and their eyes widened. The letter states:

…

…

"_Katase-kun, how have you been? It's been two years, right? You know? This is my 100__th__ letter and probably be the last one. I'm wondering if you'll be able to read this. Probably not. I just want to tell you that I'm doing fine and perfectly in good shape. How about you? I don't receive any news about you since you left but I hope you're fine. I hope you already find your happiness for I already found mine. You know? I realized that if you feel love even just a mere chance, don't let it go by just comparing it to those invincible and perfect guys you've been dreaming and waiting for because even those handsome princes doesn't want me to be crazy for them forever. I want to say many things to you but I know I'm not in the position to say anything. Anyway, thank you for everything._

_Aya._

…

…

"I see." Ran said in low tone. "So this is one of the letters that Aya used to write when she feels alone."

"Aya." Miyu said. "She started writing those letters after you left but she never told us anything about it. She always wants to tell you how she feels." She paused for a while and thought_. "I'm sure Prince Otohata doesn't know anything about this."_

"Ran-chan…" Katase called. "What does it mean?"

Ran lowered her head and asked. "Why did you come back?"

"Huh?" Katase asked wondering.

"Didn't you get what Aya's been trying to tell you on this letter?" Ran said angrily pulling Katase on his collar.

"Ran!" Miyu called.

"She said that she already found the happiness she desired." Ran said. "So why are you here? Are you trying to steal it from her?"

Katase removed Ran's hand on his collar and asked. "That's why I'm asking. I don't understand." He said.

"Aya… Aya…" Ran said controlling her tears. "She already moved on. I'm begging you, Katase, go home now before she sees you. I don't want her to be confused. You left her and she met another love so please go away."

"I thought she's not here?" Katase asked.

"Why do you have to come back?" Ran asked. Miyu hugged her. "Why on the time of her engagement?"

"Engagement?" Katase wondered. "Don't tell me she's…" Katase asked even though he got an idea what the answer is. He then cast his eyes near the throne only to see that Aya's dancing with Rei. "Impossible." He told himself.

"So before she sees you go home now." Miyu said. "She's happy with Prince Rei now. Let her go, Katase."

"But…" Katase answered. He doesn't know what to do.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, to where Aya and Rei are. "Aren't you exhausted?" Aya asked her fiancé as they dance.

"Why?" Rei asked. "Are you tired?"

Aya smiled. "A bit but I can still go on if you're my partner."

Rei kiss her gently on the lips. "I'm you partner now, right? See? Everybody accepts you."

Aya nodded. Suddenly (Or due to destiny), she saw Ran and Miyu talking to a guy. Katase's facing the opposite direction so she still doesn't know him. All she can see is his back. "Eh?" Aya wondered.

The couple stops dancing and Rei asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Is that Ran and Miyu?" She asked.

Rei looked on the direction where Aya's eye is focused. "I think so. Who are they talking too?"

Aya shook her head. "I'll go and see." She said.

"As you wish." Rei said. "I'll just go some drinks, okay? I'll follow you later."

"Okay." Aya said. She then walks towards where Ran and Miyu are. "Ran! Miyu!" She called. "What are you doing there?"

Ran surprised to see Aya's coming. "Crap!" She said. "She's going here."

"This is bad." Miyu said.

"_Aya?"_ Katase asked after hearing the voice. As he heard her footsteps coming closer the faster his heartbeat is. _"What will you do, Katase? What will you do?" _He asked himself.

Aya finally got close to them. She still doesn't recognize who the guy is. (Katase's facing the opposite direction, right?) "What are you two doing here? The dinner is served." She said.

"Really???" Ran said. "Then we must go and taste it." Ran and Miyu then walked in haste and dragged Aya away from Katase. "Let's get out of here, Aya."

"Wait!!!!" Aya cried. "How about him?" She asked. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"No!!!!" Ran shouted. "We don't know him. Come on!!!! We mustn't let the food wait."

Aya smiled. "Okay. Let's go." She said but before she takes one step away from Katase, he speaks.

"It's been a while." He said. "Right, Aya?"

Ran and Miyu were stopped. _"Damn him!"_ They thought.

Aya stops walking. _"I heard that voice before." _She thought. As she slowly turned her head to face him, her heart beats like a drum.

…

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

…

As she finally takes a close look to whom the guy was. Her eyes turned huge plates.

_It's the guy whom she loved before Rei._

_It's the guy who left her two years ago._

_It's her first love._

…

…

"Ka…Katase-kun???" She said.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

* * *

**Notes:**

AAAAAHHHH!!!! What happened!!!??? Katase and Aya finally see each other after two years!!!! It ruined the Engagement and Christmas!!! If I were her, I'll ask Katase "Do I Know You???" Wahaha. So what do you think? Please, even just for now, fight your lazy side and leave even a single review for your name to be showed up… but it's still okay if you don't like… maybe this chapter is not worth your credit? I dunno'…

For those who reviewed the past chapters who recently forgot to review, I miss your comments! Especially those who I enjoyed reading… I won't mention a name but you know who you are… I hope you still read this fic… :(

Well! It's time to say goodbye once again but I will return on Chapter 12. It will be Rei vs. Katase over Aya. So better look forward to it. The battle of the two princes will now begin. Please vote who do you think will win. Wahaha. If you say it would be Rei. Then I'm your side but we don't know what going on as the story flows by. ^^

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	12. Katase's Resolve

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

**Author's Notes: **Do you guys still remember me? (I hope so) When was it since the last time I updated this story? Five months or more? Haha! What a terrible write I am, right? Haha. Anyways, I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Kristine (Hope you're reading this, friend- and don't forget to leave reviews and comments. Haha)

Anyway, if you can't remember the story anymore, you can start re-reading it.. Sorry for that. Hehe. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar as well as the punctuation mark in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals as well as the other characters that will be mention on this chapter. Any of the ReixAya Sweetness or Rei, Yuuya, and Katase's naughtiness you are about to witness. It would be nice if I did though ne? –Giggle. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran but I definitely own Rei Otohata in my dreams. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

…

…

"It's been a while, Aya." Katase said to her as he smiled.

"Ka- Katase-kun?" Aya surprisingly asked as her eyes turned huge plate. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her. "I'm…"

Suddenly, Rei comes bringing Aya a cup of wine. "Aya." He called.

All of them looked at Prince Rei. "Rei-sama?" Aya replied.

"What's going on here? You three look surprised. Is something wrong?" He asked again.

No one answers.

Rei then soon noticed the guy standing in front of Aya. "It's the first tine I see you here. You are?"

Katase looks at him. "I'm here on behalf of Hueco Mundo Kingdom." He replied.

"You mean King Aizen's Kingdom?" Rei asked surprisingly. "Then you must be the missing prince I heard from my Father."

"The missing prince?" Ran and Miyu asked. "You mean—him?"

Aya's eyes widen on what she heard. She cast her eyes on Katase but when their eyes met Katase didn't say something but instead he looked again at Rei to answers his question. "Allow me to introduce myself, Prince Rei Otohata of Arcadia." Katase said. He paused for a while and continued. "I am Kazuki Katase. Heir to the throne of Hueco Mundo Kingdom. Nice to meet you."

"Ka-Katase?" Rei asked. He looked at Aya and realizes that he's the one. The one who left Aya alone. The one who made his Aya suffered. The one Aya loved before him. "You are-"

Katase smiled. "I didn't come here to ruin this important night." Katase said. "I come here to congratulate the two of you on your engagement."

"Huh?"

"My butler, Masato, already send my gift for the two of you so I don't have any reason to stay." He said. He comes closer to Aya. Took her right hand and kissed it. "It's really nice to see you, Aya."

Aya didn't say anything.

Katase then stands up and told them. "Have a wonderful night, everyone."

…

…

**Activity 12: Katase's Reslove**

…

…

Two days after the engagement party, no one between Rei and Aya talked about Katase's appearance but both of them were threaten by his sudden appearance, especially Rei. Aya also feels the same but he's more worries about Rei.

One night, Aya's on the kingdom's balcony when King Romeo approached her. "What a wonderful night, isn't it?"

Aya turned around. "Sire?" She said. She smiled at continues, "Yeah. It sure is."

"I heard everything from Rei." The King said.

"Eh?"

"That Prince Kazuki was your ex-boyfriend."

Aya nodded.

"Are you troubled because of it?"

"I don't know." Aya answered silently.

"We're you surprised about learning Katase's a prince?"

Aya nodded. "I don't know about it either." She replied. "When we're still going out, he didn't tell me anything about him being a royal blood or anything." She paused for a while and looked at the King. "Sire, you told Rei-sama that he's the missing prince, right?'

"Yeah." King Romeo replied.

"Please- Could you tell me the whole story? Why is he named the Missing Prince? Could you tell me, Sire?"

King Romeo takes a deep breath. "It was King Aizen who told me this story. According to him, King Aizen, Katase's father, sets him in an arrange marriage. Katase's bound to marry the only princess of the Awayuki Clan- Princess Himeno. But Prince Katase opposed it and ran away from his country. It all happened four years ago."

Aya thought about it. "That's the same year when I first met him at the Lionheart's Church."

King Romeo nodded. "He left his country and hid himself here in Arcadia. Two years after his disappearance, The Queen of Hueco Mundo became so depressed because of too much looking for his son, She got seriously ill and eventually declare by the doctor that she only have remaining days to live.

"I see…"

"You told Rei before…" King Romeo said again. "…when you told him about your past relationship that you saw two men talking to him in the church two years ago, right?"

Aya nodded.

"One of those detectives is Kudo."

"Kudo?" Aya asked. "Who's he?"

"He's the one in charge of searching the prince.''

…

…

** -_-Flashback_-_ **

_**Lionheart's Church (two years ago)**_

"I came back as what I promised." Detective Kudo told Katase.

"What do you want?"

"Prince Katase, You have to go back at Hueco Mundo as soon as possible."

"I told you before…" Katase replied. "…that I'm not going back on that place anymore."

"But you're presence needs there."

"So?"

"The Queen is dying, your highness." Detective Kudo said.

Katase's eyes widen. "I beg your pardon?"

"She's dying, Sir." Kudo replied. "Ever since you left the Kingdom, the Queen always locked herself on her room and always skipped meals. She became seriously ill and now she's dying. The kingdom's doctor informed all of us that it's only a matter of days before she left this world- so please, if you still care for your mother come and see her. You can make her sweet smile back one last time. I'm begging you Prince Katase, King Aizen already forgotten what you did in the past. He'll let you do anything once you come back. So please? Come back with me. The queen needs you."

Katase paused for a while. "When- when will you take me?"

"Tonight."

His eyes widen. "But tomorrow is the birthday of someone important to me? Could you at least allow me to stay one more night here just to meet her and greet her?"

Detective Kudo gently shook his head. "I'm sorry. But we're really running out of time. WE have to go back to Hueco Mundo as soon as possible."

"But…."

"Which is it? Your dying mother or that friend of yours?" Kudo asked. "You can still your friend here anytime but your mother? We don't know how long her breath will last? Do you want to see her lying on her death bed?"

Katase didn't answer.

**_-_ End of Flashback_-_**

…

…

"How do you feel now after learning the truth?" King Romeo asked Aya. "Did the truth confuse your feelings?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Rei lied once to you, right? Did you feel the same feeling after learning the truth?"

Aya didn't answer.

"I kinda understand how you feel, Aya-chan. But you're now Rei's fianceé and the next Arcadia's Queen. Please, even though your first love comes back, I hope you're still going to love Rei like you used to."

Aya smiled. "I know, Father." She replied. "My feelings for him will still remain the same. And to make sure that everything will be fine. I'll talk to Katase-kun myself."

"Aya…"

"Don't worry. All I want is a closure." She paused for a while and said. "Please, don't talk about this to Rei."

King Romei hugs Aya. "As you wish, Aya."

…

…

…

The next morning, Rei have to leave the country to attend an important meeting at France but before going to airport, he bade goodbye to Aya and promised her to come back as soon as possible. When Rei's already gone, Aya leave the palace and headed immediately to the place where it all began.

"I know I could find you here." Aya said as she opened the door of the Lionhearts' church.

Katase turned his head on the entrance. "Aya?" He called. "So you did come here after all. I bet you probably know the truth from King Romeo, Am I right?"

Aya nodded. She comes closer to him and said, "Yeah. I finally understand now. If it were happening to me, I would also do the same."

"I decided to return back to Hueco MUndo because I thought you will understand and you're going to wait for me. They said that being able to wait is a sign of true love but I guess I'm the one who's thinking about that." Katase said.

Aya bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She replied. "If you told me everything before you left- If you told me to wait…" Aya said. She paused for a while and continues, "I'd likely do it. Even if it takes a lot of years, I'll wait but you didn't so I give up."

"Have you seen the lavender petals inside a small bottle which I left you during your birthday?" Katase asked. "Lavender means waiting. I thought I told you about that."

Silence.

"Aya… it's not too late for us. Let's run together and start once again."

Aya's eyes widen. "What are you talking about? I'm engaged."

"Yes it is. That means we can still be together. You still love me, right? The feeling is mutual."

Aya looks seriously at Katase. "I promised you before that you and I are going to share one life together but I failed you because I lose faith and trust- that's why, I want you to move on, Katase-kun."

"You're asking the impossible, Aya!" Katase shouted. He comes to her and kissed her on the lips.

Aya's eyes widen with surprised. She then pushed him and shouted, "What are you doing?"

"You still love me, right?" Katase asked. "You just went out with Prince Otohata so that you could forget me but even though you went out with him, you still haven't able to forget me in your life because you still love, right?"

"You're wrong…" Aya said.

Katase's eyes widen.

"Katase-kun…" She said. "…you walked into my life through an open door and then you left closing that door opening another. I opened many doors just to find the one that leads me back to you but I find Rei instead."

She paused for a while and gave Katase a sweet smile. "He saved me. I thought I could nevre love again but he opened my heart and he accepts me."

"YOU"RE LYING!" Katase said. "You just meet Rei recently and you said you love him? Compare to the two years that we've shared together. Rei's nothing. It's me whom you truly love."

"It's better to meet the person who will truly love you later than meet someone who promises to love but later leaves you forever."

Katase's eyes widen. He comes to Aya and hugs her. "But we are meant to be together, Aya."

Aya hugs him back. "Some people are meant to be together…" She said. "…but are not meant to be forever."

"So are you saying that you can't love me anymore?"

"I love you, Katase."

Katase removed his hands on Aya and looked at her. "Then why?"

Aya smiled. "I love Rei more. It's him who I need that's all."

Tears start to fall on his eyes. "It's a lie." He said.

Aya comes closer to him and wipe his tears with her thumb. "Let's not waste our tears on our own stupidity. Let's move forward, Katase-kun. You'll meet lot of girls far better than me. You'll be happy too. And even we're not going be together, I'll always be here for you as a friend. That's why-"

"You don't know what you're asking…" Katase said in serious tone. He pulled Aya once again close to him and kissed her with all his might on the lips. "I love you, Aya…" He whisphered. "I'm not going to let Rei have you."

Aya pushed Katase away. "Stop it, Katase. Don't make me hate you. I told you before, I love Rei—that's why, if you don't want me to get angry with you, don't do this again." Aya turned around and runs away leaving Katase looking at her.

…

…

…

After a couple of seconds, Katase called someone. "Masato. Are you there?"

Masato, who's hiding behind the church wall post, comes out. "Hai, you're highness."

"I'm going back at Hueco Mundo. I have some business to discuss with my father."

"As you wish, Sire."

And Katase went back to his home land right after that. As he stepped out of his car, he immediately went to his fathers' office and said. "Father…"

Aizen looks at him as he puts down his pen. "You came back fast- how's the engagement party of prince Rei? And how does his fiancée looks like?"

"She's beautiful." Katase replied. "I like her."

"Really? Then you must find someone like her too."

"Father."

"Huh?"

"You said before that you'll let me do everything I want, right?"

Aizen looks at him. It's the first time he saw Katase's eyes seriously like that. "Yeah. What about it?"

"And as I said before, that I like Rei's fiancée, right?"

Aizen's eyes widen. "Katase- you're not telling…"

Silence.

"Don't kid around, Katase. Do you know what you're thinking?

Katase smiled. "Yeah." He said. "Aya Hoshino, Prince Rei Otohata's fiancée- I want her to be my Queen. Can you do that for me, Father?"

Aizen eyes widen

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Ahhhhh! Is Katase trying to start a war between Rei's kingdom and his kingdom by stealing Aya from Rei? Ahhhh! This must be a war! What are we going to do? Haha.

One more thing, Rei hasn't showed up in this chapter? What's wrong? Haha. (He must be busy doing lots of things, like working so hard so that he can take me to a wonderful date under the beach. Wahahaha)

Anyway, I'll try to update as fast as I can but school is coming back next week so I'm asking again for your patience. Hehe. Don't forget to leave reviews. I need it. Haha. So why not press that review button below this story and start giving this poor writer reviews and comments. Hehe. You know, it makes an author happy whenever his/her works are appreciated. That's true. ^^ Haha.

Well, I better take a leave now. Thank you all for reading this story. Thanks.

Thanks for reading!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


End file.
